Uzumaki-sensei
by alvaraiz
Summary: ¿Que tal si Naruto hubiera sido criado por Danzo en Raíz? ¿Que seria de el ahora y de sus amigos al no haberlo conocido nunca? Ya trece años transcurrieron desde su nacimiento y ahora el Sandaime lo cita a su oficina para darle una importante tarea. Convertirse en sensei de tres chicos con grandes problemas personales. Ahora la duda es ¿Sera una decisión correcta? Naruhina.
1. Un pasado oscuro

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Un nuevo sensei**_

El oscuro manto de la noche cubría a toda la silenciosa y pacifica aldea de Sunagakure que solo era rota por la molesta musica que provenía de un edificio cuya función era ser un club nudista para politicos adinerados sin escrupulos y/o moral. Sobre la cima de aquel pecaminoso edifico se encontraba sentado un joven rubio de ojos azules que no tenía más de ocho años que miraba perdidamente el cielo como si esperara que este fuese a decirle algo.

— Si vas a quedarte allí en silencio mejor vete... — hablo el chico sin quitar la vista del cielo. — tu prescensia me molesta. — agrego sin interes.

— Kitsune, como agente de Raiz que eres ya deberias saber que las ordenes de Danzo-sama son totales. — recordo. — si el me dio la orden de que te vigile mientras cumples con tu mision, lo hare. No me importa lo que desees. — contesto libre de cualquier emoción.

— Bueno yo soy el lider aquí... — murmuro volteandose hacía su compañero mientras un aura muy siniestra lo envolvía. — y te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es largarte y dejarme solo... No necesito una niñera. — aconsejo mientras la temperatura del lugar descendia falcimente unos diez grados.

Suwan, el otro agente de Raiz en el lugar temblo levemente en su lugar ante la fría y oscura mirada del infante que tras pocos segundos desvio su mirada nuevamente al cielo con desinteres. Optando por la mejor opción de largarse del lugar el adulto agente de Raiz desaparecio del tejado sin deseos de tener problemas con el chico.

Horas pasaron hasta que al fin un trío de siluetas salio del club nudista. Dos de ellos eran personas grandes con vestimentas negras y armamento shinobi y entre ellos había una tercera figura, la cuál era del interes del joven rubio.

Con una fría y calculadora mirada el chico observo al trío de hombres analizandolos detenidamente, ya una vez habiendo estudiado a sus objetivos ataco. Salto del edificio mientras hacía una rapida secuencia de sellos manuales cayendo a menos de medio metro del adinarado hombre que lo miraba con sorpresa al igual que sus dos guardaespaldas. — ¡Espada de chackra! — vocifero mientras de forma instantanea un cumulo de chackra se formaba en su mano derecha que tomo forma de una afilada hoja de espada.

— ¡¿ Qu-que demonios...?! — fue lo ultimo que dijo el politico ser decapitado por el infante.

Los guarespalda sumidos en una completa sorpresa y shock fueron incapaces de reaccionar ante la muerte de su jefe y menos aún cuando el chico velozmente aparecio entre los dos lanzando un par de kunais a sus corazones matandolos instantaneamente. — Novatos... mucho musculo y poca habilidad. — murmuro el chico mientras miraba a sus más recientes victimas.

Ya con esa parte de su trabajo terminada el joven rubio saco de sus ropas un pergamino donde sello los cuerpos de sus victimas para trasportarlos de manera rapida facil de vuelta al cuartel de Raiz como ordeno su amo. El joven rubio no estaba seguro del por que su amo deseaba el cuerpo del adinerado politico y realmente no le importaba, el solo debía cumplir ordenes, no hacer preguntas. Por su lado los cadaveres de sus guardaespadas tenían un gran utilidad ya que al ser shinobis de Suna se podía extraer distintas sustacia de su aldea de sus cuerpos durante el proceso de autopsia.

Su deber ahora era irse de Suna y emprender el largo camino hasta su aldea natal para hacerle entrega de los cadaves a su amo pero realmente no tenía deseos de hacerlo, o al menos no pronto. En su vida el rubio solo había estado en Suna en dos ocasiones y como la primera vez tenía a muchas personas a su alrededor no pudo disfrutar de hacer un poco de turismo pero ahora que había despachado a Suwan, tenía la oportunidad de conocer un poco de la aldea de la arena antes de volver a su... "hogar".

Ya eran cerca de las 2 AM mientras el joven rubio conocido como Kitsune seguía caminando por la aldea, no había ningún lugar abierto... bueno ningún lugar que estuviera abierto para emenores de edad. — tal vez esto no fue buena idea... — murmuro para si mismo sintiendo como un proyectil de acercaba hacía el rapidamente. De forma casi instintiva el chico se dio media vuelta para darle una poderosa patada al proyectil tras de si que para su sorpresa no era más que un balon de futbol. — ¿uh? — murmuro el chico antes de que el balon volara a toda velocidad por el lugar impactando contra una pared a muchos metros de donde estaba el.

— ¡Wow! ¡¿vieron eso?! — escucho cerca de el. Fue allí cuando noto por primera vez al trío de chicos cercanos a su edad que estaban jugando en el lugar.

— ¡Si, fue increible! — hablo una chica en el lugar acercandose al rubio con sus dos amigos a los lados. — ¿como lo hiciste?— pregunto con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

El rubio por accción refleja llevo una de sus mano hacía su porta kunai mientras retrocedia, normalmente los únicos que se le acercaban eran sus compañeros de misiones que de vez en cuando lo atacaban para recordarle que siempre debe estar en guardia y sus objetivos que en variadas ocasiones lo confundian con un inocente niño en vez del asesino a sangre fría que era en realidad.

— No te asustes. — dijo la chica tratando de relajar al chico que se veía algo tenso. — vaya pero raro andas vestido. — comento al notar que su ropa era negra y de combate— ¿no eres de por aquí, chico? — pregunto con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

— N-no... soy de un pueblo cercano. — mintío al recordar que nunca debía dar ninguna clase de imformación sobre el o Raiz a cualquier persona fuera de su organización.

— ¡Que genial! — dijo otro chico emocionado por conocer al joven extranjero. — ¡mi nombre es Tanaka Shinji, un gusto conocerte! Exclamo emocionado para después fijar su vista en sus compañeros. — Ellos son Yumi-chan y el de lentes es Yamahiro. — indico a sus amigos después de presentarse.

— ¡Un gusto conocerte! — saludaron el par de chicos animadamente confundiendo al rubio que nunca había estado en una situación así.

— Hola... yo... — murmuro el chico sin saber que decir, se suponía que dijera su nombre ahora pero... el problema es que no tenía nombre. — yo soy... Akira. — invento sin saber que otro nombre dar.

El trío de chicos lo quedo mirando un momento mientras se removía incomodo en su lugar, al fin de cuentas esta era la primera vez que veía a otras personas de su edad. — ey ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota con nosotros? — propuso Shinji.

— ¿Eh? — murmuro confuso. ¿Jugar? No recordaba haber oido esa palabra durante su entrenamiento. — ¿que es eso? — pregunto el chico directamente.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto la chica acercandose con la pelota en sus manos después de haber ido a buscarla. — ¿nunca has jugado con una pelota?

— Yo... bueno, no se... — balbuceo sin saber como responder. — ¿que es eso de "jugar"? — pregunto dejando extrañado al grupo de chicos.

— ¡¿Eh?! — grito Shinji. — ¡¿como, osea que no sabes que es jugar?! — pregunto exaltado.

Ante la incredula mirada de los chicos el rubio meneo la cabeza de un lado para otro diciendo "No" generando una sorpresa mayor en los jovenes. — ¿como es eso posible? — pregunto Yamahiro. — ¿que haces en tu tiempo libre, entonces? — pregunto nuevamente.

— ¿tiempo libre? — se pregunto el rubio. — bueno... entreno, duermo, cumplo mis necesidades fisicas. — contesto el chico sin saber si era una respuesta correcta.

— ¿Entrenas...? ¡No puede ser! — exclamo la chica dejando caer la pelota. — ¡eres un ninja! — anuncio extasiada.

— ¡¿Eh?! — fue la respuesta en coro de sus amigos que la quedaron viendo durante unos momentos antes de diriguirse hacía el rubio. — ¡¿es eso verdad?! — preguntaron nuevamente en coro sacandole una sonrisa al rubio ya que parecia algo ensayado.

— Si... lo soy. — respondio avergonzado por la miradas de admiración de los jovenes.

— ¡Eso es increible! — vocifero Shinji de imediato. — ¡¿cual es tu edad exacta?!

— Tengo ocho años.. — respondio sin saber que tan exacto quería ser el chico pero considero que con eso bastaba. — ¿es malo eso? — pregunto genuinamente confundido por las reacciones de los jovenes.

— ¡¿Malo?! ¡eso es genial! — exclamo emocionado Yamahiro por conocer a un ninja de su propía edad. — pero... ¿donde esta tu bandana de Suna? — pregunto confundido al no verla por ninguna parte.

Ante la pregunta el rubio se exalto momentaneamente al recordar que el estaba en aquella mision con el objetivo de asesinar a un importante politico y robar su cuerpo junto con el de sus guardaespalda, ante cualquier ojo eso lo volvía un ninja enemigo.

— Bu-bueno... estoy... estoy de descanso. — mintío.

— Ummm... ¿seguro que eres un ninja? — pregunto Shinji desconfiado por la sospechosa actitud del chico. — ¡si eres un ninja haz alguna tecnica genial! — sentencio sorprendiendo al rubio.

El joven se iba a negar llegando al punto de irse del lugar pero fue detenido por Yumi y Yamahiro que lo miraban com completa emoción— ¡hazlo Akira-kun! — alento Yumi. — ¡si, enseñanos algun jutsu genial! — pidío Yamahiro.

El joven rubio ya no supo que decir. Ante tal mirada de emoción y admiración debía admitir que tenía sentimientos encontrados... era agradable ser reconocido por otras personas y sorpresivamente era impresionantemente agradable ser llamado por el falso nombre de "Akira-kun" que por su nombre codigo de Raiz "Kitsune".

— De acuerdo... — murmuro ante de dar dos grandes saltos hacía atrás preparandose para hacer una secuencia de sellos. — ¡tomen distancia! —pidío siendo obedecido rapidamente por el trío de chicos. — ¡Suiton: Gran Geyser! — vocifero para instantaneamente una gran onda de agua se disparo desde dentro del arido suelo alzandose por muchos metros en el aire sirviendo como ducha artificial para los jovenes en el lugar.

— ¡Wow! ¿le crees ahora Shinji-kun? — pregunto la chica del grupo bailando bajo la artificial lluvia. — ¡esto es muy impresionante!

— ¡Akira-kun, eres increible! — dijo Yamahiro tan sorprendido como sus amigos.

— ¿Wn serio lo creen...? — pregunto en voz baja el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca con verguenza.

— ¡Lo eres! — hablo Shinji. — ¡defitivamente lo eres! — apesar de su duro tono el rubio fue capaz de una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico sin saber que más hacer le devolvío la sonrisa mientras cancelaba su jutsu y comenzaba a interactuar con los niños. Ya tras un rato de conversación el joven rubio supo que los chicos al igual que el eran huerfanos y que se habían escapado del lugar para poder jugar bajo la luz de luna.

— Ey Akira-kun ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? — pregunto Yumi pasandole la pelota.

—¿Jugar? — pregunto el rubio aún confuso con ese termino. — yo... nunca lo he hecho... no se si sea buena idea. — coemento algo nervioso por todo ese asunto de "jugar"

— ¡Por eso te invitamos a jugar con nosotros! — dijo Shinji con su habitual animo. — ¡anda! somos amigos ¿no? — pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Amigos...? — dijo el chico confuso. — yo... nunca he tenido amigos... no se que se supone que haga... — comento ganandose una compasiva mirada de sus iguales. — siempre he estado entrenando... nunca he tenido tiempo para hacer amigos ni nada de eso.

— Bueno entonces, hazlo ahora. — dijo Yamahiro. — ¡seremos tus amigos!

Ante tal oferta el joven rubio se sorprendio inicialmente solo para después cambiar su expresion a una de tristeza. — no creo que sea buena idea eso... yo no pertenezco aquí... es probable que no nos volvamos a ver... — dijo solo para despues ver como Shinji acercaba el puño a su rostro extendiendo por dedo meñique.

— ¡Entonces prometamoslo! — ordeno el joven. — ¡prometamos que seremos amigos por siempre, no importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro! — dijo confundiendo aún más al rubio.

—Yo... yo... — balbuceo el chico sin saber bien que decir ante eso.

— ¡Tiene razon! — agrego Yumi imitando la acción de Shinji. — ¡a los amigos se les lleva en el alma y así estaremos conectados por siempre!

— ¡Cierto Akira-kun! — apoyo la moción Yamahiro. — ¡de esta manera siempre estaremos conectados por nuestra amistad!

Ya sin tener la mas minima idea de que decir para replicar o mejor dicho, sin el más minimo deseo de replicar algo el joven rubio entrelazo su meñique con el de sus iguales y prometieron que serian amigos no importa que tan lejos estuvieran.

Ya tras el emotivo momento el trío de chicos se adelanto para comenzar a jugar con la pelota invitando al joven rubio que los contemplo por unos segundos mientras pensaba. — _jamás vi algo de esto en Raiz... compañerismo, amistad, cariño.. es algo hermoso... creo que me gusta esto, me gusta tener amigos._ — se dijo a si mismo ante de sonreir.

No alcanzo a dar más de un paso cuando una firme mano se poso sobre su hombro deteniendolo en el acto. Aquel chackra... tan intenso, tan terrorifico... solo podía ser de una persona. — Chiita-sama... — nombro cayendo en completo panico ¿Que hacia la mano derecha de Danzo-sama allí.

— Vine a ver por que te demorabas tanto en volver. — hablo el enmascarado hombre.

— _¿Como es eso posible...?_ — se dijo completamente asombrado.— _solo me atrase 6 horas segun mi agenda... ese bastardo de Suwan me debío haber vendido, pero aún así ¿como es posible que recorriera una distancia de dos días en tan solo 6 horas?_ — se pregunto el chico genuinamente nervioso, aquel hombre aún dentro de Raiz era muy temido.

— Así que esos chicos son tus amigos ¿eh? — pregunto el hombre mirando detenidamente a los chicos que los observaban confundidos por el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio ante la prescensia del hombre. — eso esta muy mal Kitsune. — sentencio aprentando el agarre en su hombro haciendolo chillar por el repentino dolor.

Ante el grito de dolor el joven trío de niños dejo de jugar y dieron unos pasos hacía el lugar con el ceño fruncido. — ¡ey, no lastimes a Akira-kun! — hablo Shinji. — ¡es nuestro amigo y un super ninja que podría patiarte el trasero! — sentencio ignorante del peligro que su vida corría.

— Amigos... vaya, solo desapareciste unas horas pero te desviaste mucho de tu sendero ¿no crees? — hablo suvamente mientras seguía aprentado su agarre al punto en que le disloco el hombro al joven rubio que contuvo su grito de dolor para no preocupar más a los sus nuevos amigos. — ¿olvidaste lo que te inculcamos en Raiz? — pregunto de forma retorica. — un agente de raiz no tiene nombre, pasado ni futuro, solo tenemos nuestro presente que utilizaremos para servirle fielmente a la Raiz que mantiene a toda konoha. — recito el lema de Raiz al rubio que miraba con temor al hombre. — haz olvidado tu deber como agente de Raiz al no volver de inmediato para quedarte aquí y hacerte amigo de estos niños... — hablo con dureza. — bajo otras circustancia deberia ejecutarte... pero no lo hare, eres muy valioso para Danzo-sama... en su lugar hare que nunca olvides esta lección. — anuncio posando la mirada en los jovenes chicos en el lugar.

Con horror el rubio tambien desvio la mirada hacía ellos antes de comenzar a gritar. — ¡Huyan! — grito el rubio sorprendiendo a su amigos. — ¡escapen, rapido! — ordeno pero ya era muy tarde.

El pequeño grupo de jovenes niños iba a preguntar por el extraño comportamiento de su nuevo amigo pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo ante ellos ya encontraba la sombra de la muerte en forma de hombre que desenfundo un par de kunais antes de lanzar sus certeros ataques. — ¡Detente! — grito el rubio entre lagrimas pero fueron palabras que cayerone en oidos sordos.

Con horror el joven rubio vío como sus primeros amigos en toda su vida eran cruelmente asesinados por el segundo lider en la organización a la que el juro lealtad con la sangre de una de las pocas personas o tal vez la única a la que el había llegado a querer. Una vez terminado su innecesario asesinato el segundo al mando de Raiz camino tranquilamente hasta quedar parado junto con el paralizado rubio que seguía en shock mirando con horror el trío de jovenes cadaveres de quienes alguna vez le prometieron amistad eterna.

— Esto fue tu culpa— sentencio el hombre enmascarado. — la muerte de estos chicos no debío suceder, si sigues con esos tontos ideales de amistad y compañeros solo causaras más muertes innecesarias y peor aún, haras que Danzo-sama siga perdiendo su tiempo. — recrimino. — ahora deja de perder el tiempo y regresa a la aldea para completa tu mision. —ordeno al chico que seguía el shock antes de abandonar el lugar.

Su corazon latía desbocadamente, las lagrimas descendian por sus ojos, sus musculos se tensaban ante la mezcla de emociones que iban desde temor a ira y la confusión se apoderaba de su mente al no saber que hacer o pensar ahora, ya completamente sumido en un mar de emociones las cuales nunca había aprendido a manejar el joven niño hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir hacer en un momento de completa desesperación. Grito. — ¡Lo siento! — se diculpo con el ahora trío de cadaveres mientras caía rendido sobre su rodillas. — ... lo siento muchos... — repitio entre lagrimas.

**...**

Trece largos años han transcurrido desde el nefasto día en que el zorro demonio legendario más conocido como kyubi no kitsune se alzo contra la aldea de konoha y dio inicio a una de las peores noches en la historia de dicha aldea que culmino con la muerte de muchos civiles, demasiados shinobis y acabo con la vida de Yondaime hokage y su amada esposa.

Ya tras la muerte del Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime hokage, el anciano y retirado Sandaime se vío en la obligación de volver a su puesto como lider de la aldea mientras la persona indicada para el puesto se diera a conocer. Lo que nadie aparte de el sabía era que la persona que tomaria su puesto ya estaba elegida, el problema solo eran dos: su edad, ya que aún era muy joven como para tomar el liderasgo de su aldea y el hecho de que emocionalmente hablando... se encontraba un poco dañado. Pero siendo tan viejo y sabio el poderoso Sandaime tuvo una idea que era tan brillante como arriesgada. Si todo esto salia bien no solo un buen chico volveria a sonreir, sino que seria el inicio para tres grandes y poderosos shinobis. Pero si todo salia mal... bueno, más le valia que no se equivocara.

— Anko... — llamo el anciano revisando unos papeles para que instantaneamente una hermosa mujer con gabardina apareciera frente a el. — hazme un favor y busca a Naruto. — pidío sin dejar de leer los documentos.

La Mitarashi se sobresalto levemente en su lugar para después responder afirmativamente al pedido de su lider pero un momento antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la oficina la mujer se volteo con cautela para diriguirse a su lider. — Hokage-sama... — llamo la mujer ganandose la atencion del anciano. — se que no me correspende preguntar, pero necesito hacerlo. — hablo eligiendo muy bien sus palabras. No quería parecer como que cuestionaba las decisiones del anciano. — ¿enviara a Naruto a otra mision? —pregunto temerosa. El rubio no era prescisamente la persona más social del mundo pero seguía siendo solo un niño a sus ojos y ya sea por una leve locura por ser victima de experimentación siendo muy joven o por verdadero instinto materno (el cuál ella misma dudaba de poseer) No podía evitar sentirse procupada por el chico que apesar de ser un shinobi como ninguno... ultimamente no la había pasado muy bien, especificamente en su ultima mision que acabo en un horrible desastre del cuál se supone que aún se estaba recuperando en su hogar.

El anciano la mirado detenidamente por unos segundo antes de tomar su pipa y fumarla dos veces antes de exhalar el humo y responderle al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro. — No... pero tengo una tarea muy importante y creo que el es el más indicado para ella o eso espero. — afirmo ganandose un suspiro de alivio de la peli morada que confiaba plenamente en la descisiones de su lider.

— Ire con el de inmediato. — respondió desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo al anciano con sus pensamientos.

— _Realmente... realmente espero que esta sea una descisión correcta, equivocarme podría ser equivalente a grandes repercusiones._ —se dijo a si mismo no pudiendo evitar dudar levemente de su propío jucio y fe.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos tras la partida de la kunoichi y el Hokage se estaba empezando a impacientar. El hogar de Naruto no quedaba muy lejos para un shinobi, a lo mucho 15 minutos de ida y vuelta ¿Por que se demoraban tanto? Sus preguntas fueron dejadas de lado cuando una cortina de humo aparecio en el centro de su oficina mostrando a una levemente sudada Anko que estaba siendo acompañada de una gran e inquieta serpiente. — ¡Lamento mucho la demora hokage-sama! — se disculpo de inmediato la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento del viejo.

— No te preocupes Anko... pero ¿Donde esta Naruto? — pregunto el anciano notando la ausencia del chico en cuestión.

— Vera... cuando lo fui a buscar se encontraba durmiendo el muy vago y no se quería levantar. — relato la mujer. — no importa cuantas veces le dije que era usted quien lo llamaba el solo decía: "Ire a verlo después" — comento enojandose por el mero recuerdo de la actitud del chico. — forceje bastante para sacarlo de la cama pero realmente no tenía intenciones de venir. — comento.

El anciano suspiro con cansancio. El joven rubio podía llegar a ser una persona muy complicada y dificil de tratar. — supongo que tendre que ir a verlo personalmente. — dijo mientras se paraba de su silla solo para ser frenado por la Mitarashi.

— ¡Aún no termino de relatar lo sucedido! — aviso haciendo que el hokage se cuestionara que más habría que contar. — como usted dijo que era importante... bueno tuve que tomar medidas drasticas... — comento desviando la mirada a la gran serpiente que no dejaba de removerse de un lado para otro.

El anciano hokage miro extrañado y confundido a la gran serpiente por un segundo antes de darse cuanta de lo que ocurría. — ¡por dios Anko...! ¡Sacalo de allí! — pidío asustado por el bienestar del chico.

— Vamos chica, sueltalo. — ordeno de manera juguetona la mujer a sabiendas que esto no lastimaria al rubio.

Momentos después el hokage y la peli morada tuvieron que ser testigos del nada agradable evento de como una serpiente vomitaba a un muy molesto e indignado Naruto. — te matare por esto ¿sabes? — amenazo el chico levantandose del suelo mientras una asquerosa mezcla de saliva y demás lo cubría a el y a sus ropas.

— Si hubieras venido cuando te dije no hubiera sido necesario. — rebatio la mujer cruzando sus brazo sobre su pecho mientras volteaba la mirada haciendo un infantil puchero. — esto es solo tu culpa. —sentencio

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! — replico el chico furioso siendo detenido por la mano del ignorado anciano sobre su hombro. — Hokage-sama... — nombro el chico recordando que el viejo lo había mandado a buscar.

— Calma Naruto... si la culpa es de alguien es mía. — hablo el anciano. — yo le pedi que te buscara y te trajera como sea ya que tenemos una conversación muy importe en nuestras manos. — explico el anciano. — puedes retirarte anko— aviso siendo rapidamente obedeciada por la mujer que no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua al rubio antes de irse del lugar como si fuese una niña.

El anciano antes de volver a sentarse fue capaz de escuchar un bufido de disgusto por parte del joven rubio que procedio a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio con un rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Habian pasado dos largos años desde que el joven Uzumaki había sido rescatado de la horrible organización Raiz que era liderada por Danzo y en esos dos años el Hokage y muchos otros más se habian determinado a ayudar a joven chico a entender, reconocer y sentir sus propias emociones... un logro personal del kage del fuego era poder decir que al menos el chico era capaz de mostrar emociones como ira, , desagrado, molestia y otras más. Generalmente nunca eran emociones positivas las que mostraba pero tras once largos años de vida y crianza dentro de Raiz, debía verlo como un avance.

— ¿Que es lo que necesitas de mi? — pregunto directamente el chico.

— ¿Que edad tienes Naruto? —pregunto el hokage ignorando su pregunta.

— ¿Uh? ¿a que va eso? —pregunto el rubio confundido.

— Dime tu edad Naruto. — repitio el anciano.

El Uzumaki a sabiendas que no conseguiria ninguna respuesta directa a sus preguntas solo respondió. — cumplo trece en unos meses. — contesto con indiferencia.

— De acuerdo... ¿cual es tu rango ninja? — pregunto mientras anotaba todo en un papel.

— Tu ya lo sabes... actualmente soy jounin. — respondió aun confundido por esas preguntas las cuales el anciano ya conocia las respuestas.

— Muy bien... ¿desde hace cuantos años estan en servicio a la aldea? — pregunto terminando la solicitud que estaba escibiendo.

— A los cinco años comence mi servicio en Raiz y hace dos fui transferido bajo tu cargo... eso deja un total de ocho años ya. — recordo aún sin saber a donde iba todo este asunto. — ¿ por que tantas preguntas absurdas? — recrimino cansado de tanto misterio.

— Solo te estoy ayudando a hacer tu solicitud para ser un jounin-sensei. — comento con inocencia casi infantil. — y adivina... ¡aprobaste! — anuncia dandole el sello verde a su expediente justo frente al sorprendido rubio.

— ¡Espera...! ¡¿que?! — exclamo el chico exaltado—¡¿que broma es esta viejo?! — hablo el chico molesta y bastante nervioso de que estuvieran hablando en serio.

— No es ninguna broma. — afirmo el anciano firmemente. — creo que podrías ser un excelente maestro.

— Estas loco... —bufo molesto e indignado levantando de la silla. — es eso o simplemente estas senil. — agrego irrespetuosamente. — sin mencionar que nadie en esta aldea permitiria que una persona que nacio y crecio dentro de Raiz, un lugar donde se nos enseña a abandonar a nuestros compañeros por el bien de la mision se le de un trio de gennins a los cuales puedo matar si me estorban en una mision. — recordo el rubio con desagrado.

— Si... que raro que te hayan asignado tres expedientes ya ¿cierto? — comento con una burlona sonrisa ante la incredula mirada del chico mientras le entregaba los expedientes.

El joven Uzumaki no supo que decir o pensar durante unos segundos. La primera conclusión logica a la que llego era que todo esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto por parte de un muy ocioso anciano pero luego tuvo una idea aún más probable y real. — ¿cuantas influencias tuviste que mover para conseguir esto? — pregunto directament en tono acusatorio. Tal vez el Uzumaki aún no tuviera sus trece años de vida pero bien sabía como funcionaba el mundo y tambien entendía que la politica y la burocracia era un campo minado muchos más peligroso y duro que cualquier campo de batalla en el que el había estado. Un lugar lleno de favores bajo la mesa, traiciones y alianzas secretas.

— Eso no importa ahora. — le resto importancia. — ellos seran tus gennins si aceptas volverte su jounin-sensei.

— Pues no lo hago. — sentencio dejando los expedientes sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrirlos.

— Eso no lo decidiras ahora Naruto. — hablo duramente. — te llevaras esos expedientes, los leeras, estudiaras y mañana a primera hora escuchare tu respuesta sea cuál sea. — sentencio sin darle oportunidad al rubio de replicar.

El joven rubio miro dud¿rante unos momentos al anciano hokage, rara vez le hablaba en un tono tan... parecido al de Danzo y eso solo significaba que esto era más importante para el de lo que era capaz de entender. Eso no le agradaba pero no era tan inmaduro como para seguir replicando inutilmente sabiendo que el anciano había tomado una firme descisión. Con desgane tomo el trío de expedientes y salio del lugar sin decir nada decidio a leer esos expedientes y mantener su respuesta negativa.

**...**

Naruto estaba enojado, no, esa no era la palabra que el buscaba, la palabra que el buscaba era "furioso". El anciano hokage estaba jugando con el y lo sabía. Esos malditos expedientes no le decian nada util aparte de lo nombres de aquellos chicos y el viejo lo sabía pero lo que quería lograr con eso era apelar a su sentido de la responsabilidad y forzarlo a ver a estos chicos personalmente ante de dar su fallo final. — _como odio cuando juega conmigo._ — se dijo saltando de árbol en árbol hasta la academia. Este seria su ultimo día de clases en donde rendirian su examen para convertirse en gennin así que no había duda en que los encontraria a todos allí.

Reviso los expedientes una vez más al llegar al lugar y se diriguío con el primero de todos. _Esto ya empezo mal..._ — se dijo el chico con desagrado al ver a su primer objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke. Encontrarlo no fue dificil, solo tuvo que seguír al infantil grupo de aspirante a kunoichi que no hacía otra cosa que vitorearlo por cualquier cosas que hacía. El chico no era muy dificil de leer, era alguien agreste con el mundo, sin interes en los demás y sus problemas, siempre viendo a las demás personas por sobre el hombro pensando que no le llegan ni a los tobillos y que solo le estorbaban. — _este chico no tiene ni el más minimo espiritu de trabajo en equipo..._ — maldijo para si mismo viendo que quien se quisiera encargar de aquel muchacho tendría bastante problemas por su personalidad tan dificil y hasta un tanto inmadura. Su dolor era comprensible no obstante el tenía que aprender que no era el único capaz de sufrir y que el dolor de otras personas tambien contaba.

La siguiente en su listado de expediente no estaba lejos, es más se encontraba en el mismo lugar liderando todo el movimiento pro-Sasuke. — _no me jodas..._ — se dijo el rubio revisando el expediente nuevamente para verificar que no estuviera equivocado. Por lo visto la segunda dentro de "su" futuro equipo era nada más ni nada menos que Haruno Sakura, principal fan de el heredero Uchiha y la kunoichi más sobresaliente de su generación principalmente por el hecho de que apesar de no pertenecer a ningun clan era la mejor de su clase del genero femineno, al menos teoricamente hablando. — _tipico... ya me habian contado sobre esto pero como nunca fui a la academia jamás lo había visto en persona._ — se dijo el chico centrando su atención en la Haruno. _— se llama "El sindrome del prodigio" en cada generación hay un chico que se destaca por sobre los demás y termina siendo alabado como un dios por las niñas... el año pasado fue el prodigio Hyuga y ahora es el ultimo Uchiha..._ — se lamento. — _que malditamente buena combinación, un chico tonto y engreido que no le importa nada ni nadie y una niña con mucho potencial que disfruta desperdiciandolo por alabar al Uchiha en vez de entrenar debidamente._ — se maldijo cerrando el expediente de la Haruno para pasar al ultimo archivo en su mano.

Busco con la mirada a la segunda chica del equipo en aquel lote de niñas chillonas que no dejaban de lanzar alabanzas hacía el azabache pero por suerte y rareza la tercera chica no estaba allí. Tuvo que buscar durante un buen rato pero al final termino encontrandola. Allí estaba, en el rincon más oculto de la academia, sola, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba en silencio. — _Hyuga Hinata..._ — se dijo cuando al fin dio con ella. Desde su lugar no podía verla bien, especialmente su rostro ya que estaba con la cabeza contra sus piernas pero aún así algo llamo bastante su atención. Era el hecho de que traía una vendas que le envolvian la frente... como si fuera una miembro de la rama secundaria de su familia. — _que extraño..._ — se dijo el chico revisando el archivo pensando que se había equivocado pero dicho archivo traía algo que lo sorprendio aún más. — _¡"Padre: Hyuga Hiashi"!_ — se dijo completamente sorprendido. — _pero eso no es posible... Hiashi solo tiene una hija que si no mal recuerdo se llama Hyuga Hanabi y actualmente tiene ocho años... ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?_ — se pregunto ya bastante interesado en el asunto de la chica.

Lamentablemente el joven Uzumaki no fue capaz de observar a la niña por más tiempo debido a que la campana que daba final al almuerzo toco haciendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a claes para rendir la parte practica de su examen de graduación. El muchacho vío como la niña se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus perlados ojos y se fue del lugar en dirección a su salon de clases.

— _Esto puede serme util..._ — se dijo bajando del arbol. — _aprovechare que estan en clases para conocer un poco mejor sus hogares._ — se encomedo ya un tanto más interesado desapareciendo del lugar.

Durante las siguientes horas el joven rubio estuvo revisando los distintos hogares del Uchiha y la Haruno para conocerlos un poco mejor, su opinion de ellos no mejor mucho. Sasuke demostraba una clase desapego emocional hacía cualquiera, dentro de su hogar no había nada interesante o personal que mirar realmente. Ninguna foto de su familia o de sus compañeros de clases, su cesto de basura estaba lleno de distintas cartas de amor, algunas firmadas y otras anonimas que estaban bañadas en perfume femenino.

Por su parte en el hogar de la familia Haruno tampoco encontro nada interesante. Había varias fotos del Uchiha que obviamente habian sido tomadas de forma secreta. — _bueno... al menos es buena ocultando su prescensia._ — se dijo el chico sintiendo verguenza ajena cuando dejo las fotos de lado y comenzo a leer el diario de la chica. — _esta chica necesita un mejor hobby aparte de estudiar y fantasear sobre su boda con Uchiha Sasuke._ — se dijo dejando todo en su lugar y devolviendose a la academia. Por obvios motivos no se podía colar dentro del complejo Hyuga y revisar las cosas de Hinata pero al menos la estudiaria un poco más ya que dentro del pequeño trío de chicos ella había capturado su atención ante su sospechosa situación.

La chica había aprobado su examen, lo cuál no era una gran sorpresa siendo que no era realmente dificil, lo que si le interesaba era traía la bandana de la aldea en su frente ya que esto confirmo su teoria. — _solo lo de la rama secundaria pueden usar su bandana en la frente, si un miembro de la rama primera lo hiciera se veria como una grave ofenza a su clan... esto descarta la teoria de que se hiciera alguna herida en el rostro durante algún entrenameinto._ — se dijo aún confundido. — _pero sigue sin tener sentido... si es la hija primogenita del lider del clan ¿que esta haciendo en la rama secundaria?_ — se pregunto mientras comenzaba a seguirla por las calles de la aldea cuando emprendio camino tras estar un rato mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera esperando a alguien que nunca aparecio.

Uzumaki Naruto debía admitir que mientras más seguía a la joven Hyuga más comenzaba a interesarse en ella. Su primera sopresa fue ver que en vez de diriguirse al complejo Hyuga tomo la dirección contraria yendo a una de las peores partes de la aldea. — _¿esta haciendo algo ilegal?_ — se pregunto el chico notando que estaba siendo muy cautelosa en todos sus movimientos. La segunda gran sorpresa fue que apesar de tener años entrenando su habilidad en sigilio y persecución sintío como la chica activaba su linea de sangre dandole a el solo unos pocos segundos para utilizar un doton jutsu y ocultarse bajo tierra. La chica era habil, de eso no había duda ya que de no serlo no hubiera sido capaz de sentir como era seguida por el pero el joven rubio no tenía idea que la situación era bastante más complicada de lo que el entendia y eso lo supo cuando vío a donde quería llegar la chica.

— ¿Un albergue? — se pregunto anonadado al ver como la hija de Hyuga Hiashi entraba a un lugar donde le daban comida y refugio a los vagabundos de la aldea. — definitivamente ella no es voluntaria allí... no puede ser. — dijo entendiendo la situacion. — ella debe estar viviendo en la calle. — hablo aún más sorprendido y confundido. — ¿que carajos pasa con esta chica? — se pregunto notando como un par de persona entraba justo de tras de ella. Por lo visto no solo el la estaba siguiendo.

Ya aceptando que esta era una situación en la cuál el debía observar más de cerca el chico salto del tejado donde estaba cayendo en el callejo. — ¡Henge! — exclamo tomando la forma de un viejo de edad maduro notoriamente alcoholico. Como torpeza fingida el Uzumaki se diriguío hasta el albergue y pidío una tasa de cafe calienta debido a que conveninentemente la chica estaba hablando con alguien cerca de la maquina de cafe y aquel par de sospechosos hombres se encontraban a unos metros de ellos observando disimuladamente a la chica. Lamentablemente no alcanzo a escuchar nada de lo que dijo la joven al encargado debido a que noto como uno de los encapuchados sacaba de sus fundas un kunai y el otro una pequeña bomba de humo. — _¡no estaban aquí para seguirla, estaban aquí para matarla!_ — infirío el rubio maldiciendo su torpeza al no darse cuenta de eso antes.

Sin ninguna duda en sus acciones el disfrazado rubio camino topermente hacía la chica.

— ¡No estorbes niña! — grito el chico chocando intencionalmente con ella sacandola del camino para tropezar y tirarle la tasa de cafe caliente "accidentalmente" en el rostro a quien traía el kunai. — ¡perdona mi torpeza por favor! — se excuso tomando la mano del acompañante en la cuál traía la bomba de humo. — ¡ayuda a tu amigo por dios! — disimulo panico moviendo sorpresiva y torpemente su brazo haciendo que la bomba de humo cayera entre ellos generando una gran columna de denso humo que lleno toda la sala.

Una vez que la densa cortina de humo al fin se disipo las personas presentes en el lugar notaron como el trío de personas que habian estado forcejeando por la torpeza de un borracho del lugar habian desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

**...**

A muchos kilometros en la direción opuesta casi en los limites de la aldea un par de hombre encapuchados cayeron torpemente al suelo mientras que a pocos metros de ellos aquel problematico borracho caía con suma elegancia para después desactivar su tecnica y mostrar su verdadero rostro.

— ¿Quien carajos son ustedes? — pregunto el rubio con desagrado. — y ¿por que demonios querian matar a esa chica de manera tan cobarde?

— ¡Eso no es de tu incubencia! — gruño uno de los hombres enseñandole su rostro.

— ¿Un Hyuga...? — pregunto completamente sorprendido y confuso. — dos Hyuga... — rectifico al notar que la otra persona tambien era un Hyuga, ambos de la rama secundaria. — ¿que demonios significa esto? ¡respondan! — ordeno.

— ¿Como nos haz traído aquí? — pregunto el segundo ignorando la pregunta del rubio notando que se habian alejado bastante de la aldea en un trayecto de uno o dos segundos.

— Puedo ser joven pero tambien soy muy habil, mucho mejor que ustedes dos. — agrego generando la colera en ambos orgullos shinobis. — los traje aquí en caso de que tuviera que sacarle las respuestas. — agrego con veneno en sus palabras.

— ¡Mocoso impertinente! — rugío uno de los Hyuga lanzando contra el rubio dispuesto a matarlo por su ofensa.

— Tu lo quisiste... — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de recibir el ataque.

El segundo Hyuga en el lugar se había quedado de pie mirando como su superior acabaria con aquel que se había osado en interferir en su mision pero todas sus expectativas murieron al ver como el rubio utilizaba un extraño jutsu raiton para atravesar el corazon de su compañero. — ¡¿que..?! — fue todo lo que consiguío articular al ver que su compañero y lider había muerte en menos de dos segundos de comenzar la pelea.

— Raiton: garras de tigre... — nombro el jutsu que habia utilizado para matar al Hyuga. — es un jutsu que se basa en generar unas pequeñas cuchillas de electricidad en las yemas de mis dedos para cortar o atravesar lo que sea. — hablo para despues fijar su vista en el aterrado Hyuga. — ¿ahora quieres hablar o tengo que matarte a ti tambien? — dijo para despues sacar su mano del cadaver y después darle una fuerte patada que lanzo el cadaver hasta su antiguo compañero.

— ¡Yo...yo...yo...! — balbuceo aterrado mientras pegaba su espalda a un tronco del arbol tras de si. — ¡por favor no se nada! — suplico sacandole un suspiro de derrota al rubio.

— De acuerdo... tendre que sacarte las respuesta a la fuerza. — comento con indiferencia mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. No quería que se manchara de sangre.

**...**

Ya cuarenta minutos habian pasado y al fin el chico consiguio obtener las respuesta que necesitaba, ya una vez con eso le dio una rapida muerte al Hyuga que tantos problemas le había causado.

— ¡Katon: llamarada! — exclamo antes de lanzar un intensa llamada al par de cadaveres frente a el para así eliminar toda evidencia. — de acuerdo... debo tomar un ducha... — se dijo al ver como sus ropas y rostro estaban llenas de salpicaduras de sangre. — ese idiota... pudo ahorrarse mucho dolor de haberlo dicho de inmediato. — murmuro mientras miraba como las llamas consumian los cuerpo. No importaba si ya los encontraban, había cortados y destruido las manos y les detrozo el rostro a ambos para evitar cualquier tipo de identificación.

Ya de regreso en su apartamente el chico se dio una larga y muy relajante ducha que le quito toda la tensión acumulada durante el día. Ya una vez fuera de la ducha el chico miro el trío de expediente sobre su cama y los releyo pensando en lo que había visto hoy saco su deducción. — este equipo... sera de inicio a fin un gran fracaso... — se dijo analizando la situación. — Uchiha Sasuke es incapaz de sentir empatía o interes por su compañeros, sin mencionar que su actitud venenosa solo causara fricción con quien sea que sea sus compañeros y sensei. — sentencio pasando al siguiente expediente. — Haruno Sakura, tiene un increible talento que es bloqueado totalmente por su inmadures. Esta mucho más concentrada en ser vista por Sasuke que en su propío entrenamiento ninja. — considero el chico. — definitivamente sera un fracaso como kunoichi si no despierta de sus fantasias pronto— sentencio para después pasar al ultimo expediente. — Hyuga Hinata... — nombro recordando el loco día que había tenido por culpa de aquella chica y sus problemas. — ella tiene potencial al igual que Sakura pero... todas sus dudas e inseguridades la haran fracasar en todas sus misiones haciendo que no solo ella sino tambien sus compañeros se retrasen. — murmuro viendo los otros expediente. — y basandome en las personalidad de Sasuke y Sakura... habra fricción entre ellos definitivamente haciendo que sus inseguridades y ansiedad vayan en aumento. — dedujo tendiendose en su cama sin saber por que el hokage le quería encomendar tal tarea.

Ya sin entender sus propíos deseos el chico se vistío rapidamente y salio por su ventana para diriguirse al albergue de la aldea. Como había supuesto la chica Hyuga se encontraba allí durmiendo. Lo que le había sacado a aquel tipo era que al parecer ella había sido desheredada hace ya varios años por su debilidad y lanzada a la rama secundaria del clan para que sirviera como una sirviente de la rama principal hasta que se volviera oficialmente una ninja y su clan ya no fuera legalmente responsable de ella. La chica había sido hechada de su casa el día de su gradución.

Mientras la miraba dormir detenidamente el joven rubio fue capaz de ver que aún dentro de sus sueños la chica tenía una expresión triste. — _debe estar soñando con algo relacionado a los Hyuga..._ — se dijo mientras la veía temblar levemente. Con delicadeza el chico tomo la sabana que la cubría para dejarla a la altura de su cuello. Ante de irse le subío la temperatura al termostato del lugar, la chica había tenido un mal día, lo que más se merecía era al menos descansar bien.

**...**

Ya era cerca de la 8 AM en el despacho del Hokage que contaba los minutos para la llegada del rubio que aparecio solo con diez minutos de retraso y con algunas hojeras. — ¿te desvelaste Naruto? — pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por que? — pregunto directamente el rubio ignorando la pregunta del anciano. — ¿por que quieres ponerme al mando del peor equipo gennin de la historia?

— ¿Eso consideras que son? —pregunto con inocencia.

— Tanto sus personalidades como sus habilidades personales no coinciden para trabajar en conjunto. — razono el rubio. — Sasuke es engreido, Sakura es inmadura y Hinata muy insegura. — recalco el rubio. — los tres son un completo fracaso como equipo. — sentencio.

El anciano hokage fumo dos veces más su pipa antes de quitarse su simbolico sombrero y levantarse de su asiento para mirar a la aldea através de su ventana antes de responder. — tienes razon, tienes mucha razon. — afirmo el hombre sorprendiendo al rubio.

— Espera... ¿que? — dijo el chico confundido. — ¿sabias eso y quieres ponerlos juntos como equipo? ¿por que?

— Por que opino lo mismo que tu, pero la diferencia es que yo veo más lejos que tu. — hablo mirando el ceño fruncio del rubio deseoso que se explicara mejor. — si, tienes razon... Sasuke es engreido y esta tan obsesionado con conseguir poder que hara lo que sea para obtenerlo... hasta que vea con sus propíos ojos el vivo ejemplo de alguien que obtuvo poder por un alto precio. — comento haciendo una muy clara referencia al rubio. — Sakura es imadura pero muy habil, por eso necesita a un sensei que sea capaz de protegerla hasta el momento en que se de cuente de que ya no puede seguir siendo una niña y tambien necesitara un buen maestro, habil en la manipulacion de chackra. — hablo refiriendose nuevamente al rubio. — y Hinata es demasiado insegura, por ello necesita de alguien que sea más que un sensei para ella, sino tambien un amigo que le enseñe que hasta la persona mas debil puede tener el poder suficiente para mover una montaña con la determinación adecuada. — finalizo sacandole un suspiro al Uzumaki.

— ¿Por que yo? — pregunto en tono de derrota on la cabeza gacha. — ¿por que no alguien como... Hakate Kakashi?

— Por que a diferencia de Kakashi, tu tienes una completa dedicación. — argumento. — se que los estuviste vigilando por que así eres tu, eres atento, meticulo y muy dedicado ya que de esa forma te criaron en Raiz. — hablo el anciano ya en tono mas triste. — cuando naciste... tuve que hacer una elección y por mucho tiempo pensé que había acertado pero la verdad creo que fue el mayor error de mi vida ya que quien pago las consecuencias de dicho error no fui yo, fuiste tu. — se lamento al anciano. — no quiero volver a equivocarme contigo Naruto y si ahora me dices que no quieres tener nada que ver con estos chicos les asignare otro sensei. — prometio mirando directamente a los azulados ojos del chico.

El rubio desvio su mirada a la ventana de la oficina perdiendose en el bello horizonte. En Raiz tuvo que hacer tantas cosas horribles, matar personas, ya sea politicos, shonibis o hasta inocentes civiles e incluso... a sus propíos compañeros. Pero la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y durante mucho tiempo se pregunto el por que si el no la merecia realmente, ahoa entendia el por que. La vida no la había dado ninguna segunda oportunidad, le estaba dando una oportunidad a estos chicos, ellos lo necesitaban y aunque no lo queria admitir... el tambien necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda, ahora la pregunta era ¿ellos de verdad podrian ayudarlo? Lamentablemente solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

— Anciano... — llamo el rubio ganandose una atenta mirada del hokage. — ... solo llamame Uzumaki-sensei. — dijo sin estar seguro de lo que hacía ganandose una bella sonrisa del viejo acompañado de un abrazo.

**...**

Hola gente, ¿como andan?

Espero que bien, yo aqui les vengo a dejar este nuevo fic que no habia pensando en escribir ahora por que ya estoy trbajando en Uzumaki Naruto orenji no kitsune y el zorrito pervertido pero les juro que si no escribia esto pronto iba a enloquecer ya que esta idea no me queria abandonar y no me dejaba tranquilo a la hora de escribir.

No se preocupen seguire actualizando el resto de mi fic.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora, la historia se me ocurrio principalmente por la idea como serian las cosas si naruto hubiera sido criado dentro de raiz y luego recorde cuando hinata pelea contra pain y le dice a anruto que su sonrisa lo salvo y que gracias a el no tomo el camino equivocado, asi que hay comenzo a formarse la idea, la cual siendo sincero no tengo muy desarrollada asi que si alguno tiene una idea que encuentra que quedaria con este fic solo dejenlo en los comentarios :D

Ya bueno, sere un poco codicioso y dire que con 5 comentarios y le subo la conti cuando la tenga lista ya que no tiene sentido que trabaje en un fic que a nadie le interese.

Saludos y gracias de ante mano a quienes lean y se tomen la molestia de comentar!


	2. Responsabilidad y culpa

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Responsabilidad y culpa.**_

Eran cerca de las 09:30 AM en la soleada aldea de la hoja y mientras algunos alumnos de la academia shinobi iba saltando y festejando por haber aprobado su examen final el dia ante, una joven ojiperla se encaminaba al edificio con la cabeza gacha sin muchos animos a un paso muy lento y triste. Muchos podrían criticarla por encontrarse tan deprimida en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, el día anterior como todos sus compañeros se había graduado de la academia shinobi y aquel día conoceria a sus compañeros de equipo y sensei para comenzar su vida como kunoichi y si, seria normal que se sintiera emocionada de no ser que el día anterior tambien fue expulsada del que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida y quien la había expulsado no había sido otro que su propío padre. Era oficial, no tenía nada ni a nadie en el mundo, su padre siempre había despreciado su mera existencia, su hermana siempre la había alejado por temor a terminar como ella, la rama principal de su clan la denigraba, la rama secundaria la miraba como un escarabajo al ser tan debil, no tenía amigos en la academia y para rematar era la peor alumna de su generación. Muchos, tantos alumnos como profesores podrían fichar ignorantemente a Hinata como una chica simplemente perezosa que no le gustaba estudiar y por ello siempre sacaba las peores calificaciones pero estas personas no tenian ni la más miníma idea del calvario que ella sufría todos los días en el complejo Hyuga trabajando de sirvienta para la rama principal una vez llegaba de la academia. No era que ella no le gustara estudiar, es más le agradaba hacerlo ya que le ayudaba a distraerce de su realidad, pero no era como si tuviera mucho tiempo como para hacerlo debidamente cuando estaba ocupada cumpliendo las ordenes de quienes ella debía considerar "amos" siendo que eran su propía familia.

Una vez llego a la academia su día no mejore mucho realmente. Al parecer sus compañeros eran fisicamente incapaces de contener su sorpresa al ver que la "Perezosa Hyuga" se había conseguido graduar tambien. Mientras algunos seguían sin ocultar su asombro y otros simplemente la ignoraban la joven ojiperla desvio la mirada unos puesto más adelante para fijar su vista en la kunoichi con raro pero a su vez bello cabello rosa que disfrutaba de su mañana conversando con las otras graduadas y discutiendo de a momentos con la joven heredera Yamanaka por el Uchiha que no hacía más que ignorarlas. Cambio el objetivode su mirada hacía la espalda del azabache preguntandose que estaria pensando y por que. Normalmente lo veía en la academia, siempre en la misma posición pensativa, con el ceño fruncido como si siempre estuviera molesto, lo cuál le parecia bastante probable con lo que le había sucedido a el y a su familia. — _desearia ser como el..._ — se dijo la chica agachando la mriada. A diferencia de ella a sasuke nadie lo ignoraba, nadie lo menospreciaba, muy por el contrario de ella, el era idolatrado por la chicas, envidiado por los chicos y hasta era respetado por los maestros, era todo lo que ella jamás seria.

Ya después de eso la joven kunoichi comenzo a decaer rapidamente en una fea espiral de malos pensamientos sobre si misma que solo fue detenida por la interrupción en el salon del chunnin con la cicatriz facial. Después de felicitarlos por su gran logro Iruka les dio un corto pero conmovedor discurso sobre como su vida cambiaria de ahora en adelante pero que no debian temer ya que esto no era algo que harian solos, tendrian un equipo y un sensei que estaria con ellos en todo el viaje. Ya tras el inspirador discurso el hombre procedio a nombrar los equipos con sus respectivos sensei uno a uno. La espera fue larga, su equipo fue uno de los ultimos pero al final tambien fue nombrado y para su sorpresa la habían alineado junto con el ultimo Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja y con su mayor admiradora. Momentaneamente la Hyuga se pregunto el por que de esto pero pronto llego a una conclusión que apesar de hiriente era la más probable. Sasuke era el mejor alumno de su generación que se destacaba sobre todo en el area practica mientras que por su lado Sakura era imparable en el ambito teorico, tras pensarlo unos momentos infirío que entre ellos dos debian compesar sus debilidades al ser la peor de la clase en ambas areas.

Mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas asesinas del resto de sus compañeras intento centrar su atención en escuchar el nombre de quien seria su sensei de ahora en adelante que por lo visto era "Uzumaki Naruto", lo curioso del asunto fue la expresión confusa de Iruka al decir el nombre de la persona, algo en su nombre le parecio extraño por lo visto pero lo realmente curioso era que lo extraño no paro allí. Tras decir todos los equipos con sus respectivos sensei el chunnin con la cicatriz les dijo a sus alumnos que debian quedarse en el salon a espera de los jounin excepto por ellos que por orden especial del Hokage debía acompañarlos hasta la torre para que el Hokage en persona les presentara a su jounin-sensei por algún motivo.

Mientras caminaban todos se sentian confusos y hasta algo nerviosos por el raro acontecimiento pero siendo su curiosidad mayor que sus nervios la Haruno hablo. — Iruka-sensei... — llamo la pelirosa a su profesor mientras caminaban por la calles de la aldea.

— ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo Sakura? — pregunto el chunnin desviando su vista hacía la chica sin dejar de caminar.

— Solo... solo me preguntaba si usted sabía algo sobre nuestro sensei. — comento. — ¿lo conoce?

Ante tal pregunta el chunnin con la cicatriz llevo una mano al menton mientras tomaba una expresión más seria. La realidad era que había muchas formas de responder a esa pregunta pero bien sabía a donde quería llegar especificamente la Haruno. — Bueno, veras Sakura... Todos han oido sobre el pero muy pocos los conocen. — comento haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando intrigados y espectantes.

— ¿Como es eso? — pregunto Sasuke ya más interesado en la conversación.

— No tengo los detalles, pero por lo que he oido es un shinobi bastante antisocial que no le gustar estar con otras personas. — explico. — por ello no muchos lo conocen pero quienes han trabajado en misiones con el dicen que es un shinobi muy asombroso sin igual. — relato.

— Wow... debe ser muy importante como para que el Hokage vaya a servir de intermediaro en nuestro encuentro. — considero la chica atribuyendole todo este encuentro a la falta de habilidades sociales de su sensei.

— La verdad es que si. — acoto el chunnin. — el es uno de los pocos shinobis que trabaja bajo las ordenes directas del Hokage, los rumores dicen que el es un Guardian de la sombra del fuego. — agrego el hombre tratando de impresionar a los chicos.

— ¿Gu-guardian de la sombra del fu-fuego? — pregunto Hinata algo confusa, sabía que había escuchado ese termino en clases pero no recordaba su significado.

—Ese es un grupo de personas muy poderosas que en el caso de una guerra serviran como guardaespalas personales de Hokage-sama. — explico la Haruno ante la confusión de su compañera.

— Y-ya veo... gracias. — dijo algo avergonada que tuvieran que explicarle cosas tan basicas sobre su aldea.

— Entonces nuestro sensei es alguien muy fuerte ¿eh? — resumio el Uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar lo fuerte que se volvería al ser entrenado por alguien así.

— Y mucho. — afirmo el chunnin. — imaginenlo así, los jounin son los ninja de elite de la aldea ¿cierto? — hablo recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos. — bueno este chico es la elite dentro de la elite. — explico generando diferentes reacciones en cada gennin.

Por su parte Sasuke no podía estar más emocionado, se había molestado bastante al saber que sus compañeras no eran otras que una niña muy molesta y la fracasada del salon pero tenía que admitír que esto lo compensaba todo, ahora lo único que quería era que el par de chicas no fueran a estorbale mucho o a retrasarlo por sus debilidades. La reacción de Sakura en cambio fue una gran curiosidad al imaginarse que clase de persona seria este Uzumaki Naruto y como llego a ser tan poderoso. — _si me hago fuerte se que impresionare mucho a Sasuke y se enamorara de mi sin duda._ — se dijo la pelirosa animandose por conocer a este sensei que seria su puente entre la realidad y su imaginaria boda con el Uchiha. Por ultimo estaba Hinata que lejos de encontrarse feliz o emocionada se encontra bastante nerviosa y ansiosa, de por si la ponía nerviosa saber que ahora estaría bajo el ojo de un nija de elite pero ahora que sabía que esta persona era considerado la elite dentro de la elite... bueno, podía sentir como los nervios bajaban a su estomago haciendo que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, dentro del clan Hyuga muchas veces había estado bajo el duro criterio de personas consideradas de la elite y por ello estaba segura que ante su sensei ella no seria más que basura. — _espero... espero no se termine cansando de mi y haga que me transfieran a otro equipo..._ — se dijo la muchacha sin animos, realmente no se sentía comoda dentro de su equipo pero estaba segura que si su sensei se terminaba hartando de ella al punto en que pedía su transferencia de equipo acabaria con la poca autoestima que aún le quedaba dentro de su alma.

Una vez que vislumbro la torre del Hokage en el horizonte la chica junto sus manos he hizo una silenciosa suplica a su madre en el cielo que la ayudara a no ser un estorbo ni para sus compañeros ni para su sensei.

**...**

Dentro de la torre del Hokage, especificamente en la oficina del susodicho, se encontraban tres personas, una de ellas era el anciano Hokage que seguía trabajando en su tortuoso papeleo como de costumbre, la segunda en el lugar era Mitarashi Anko que miraba con emoción contenida por la ventana del Hokage a los nuevos alumnos del rubio Uzumaki que se encontraba sentando en una silla frente al escritorio de la oficina donde se removia bastante ansioso.

— Quien diría que vería al gran Uzumaki Naruto, terror de las naciones enemigas, muerto de miedo solo por conocer a unos gennin. — se burlo la experimentada Kunoichi del nervioso rubio sacandole un desganado bufido y una tenue sonrisa al anciano. — si te vieron en Kumo ahora mismo estoy segura que nos invadirían. — continuo con la burla.

— ¿Que edad tienes? Joder. — gruño el rubio malhumorado cuestionando la madurez mental de la mujer. — aparte ¿que haces aún aquí? — recrimino. — se supone que tu solo me ibas a ir a buscar, no entiendo por que no te vas. — se quejo.

— Tu estas loco si piensas por un momento que me ire ahora. — comento la mujer con una gran sonrisa ignorando el agreste tono del rubio. — no pienso perderme la cara de tus gennin cuando te conozcan. — se burlo a sabiendas de que seria un incomodo momento.

Por su parte el Uzumaki solo gruño por lo bajo ante de recostarse en el respaldo de la silla mientras miraba através de las grandes ventanas de la oficina mientras esperaba nerviosamente la llegada del trío de chicos a los cuales les tendría que enseñar. En situaciones como esta la mayoria de la gente les enseñaria de la forma en la que a el le enseñaron pero eso estaba prohibido en toda medida ya que el entrenamiento de Raiz no era... presicamente legal bajo los diferentes estatutos de la aldea.

Mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos sobre Raiz fue capaz de escuchar como la puerta de la oficina se abría acompañada con el sonida de varios pares de pasos. Su corazon latío apresuradamente un momento antes de regularizarlo con tecnicas basicas de respiración. Bloqueando cualquier emoción posible el chico se levanto de la silla mientras el trío de gennin y el chunnin entraban a la oficina, no desvio la mirada pero fue capaz de sentír la de los chicos sobre el.

— Etto... Hokage-sama. — llamo el chunnin inicialmente desconcertado por la prescensia del chico rubio en el lugar para rapidamente recuperar la compostura frente a su lider. — aquí estan lo chicos, me retiro. — dijo el chunnin recibiendo un asentimiento del anciano, antes de salir del lugar miro durante un ultimo momento al desconocido rubio para después marcharse.

Una vez que el chunnin dejo el lugar la oficina se vío sumida en un completo e incomodo silencio que solo era roto por las carcajadas de la Mitarashi que apenas eran contenidas por sus manos. — ¡¿pero que pasa con ustedes?! — hablo la peli morada sobresaltando al cuarteto de jovenes. — no es como que los vayan a regañar como para que esten tan callados. — comento con ligereza.

— Anko tiene razon. — concordo el Hokage. — relajense chicos, no hay motivos para estar tenso. — agrego el anciano tratando de bajarle al incomodidad al asunto.

— Ho-hokage-sama... — llamo la Haruno algo nerviosa al diriguirse al lider de la aldea.

— ¿Si, Sakura? — pregunto el viejo alegre de que almenos una de los tres hablara.

— Nosotros... bueno nos dijeron que usted nos presentaria a nuestro sensei... — comento desviando su mirada a la sonriente pelimorada para despues desviar al rubio y por ultimo volver con el anciano. — pero... — "Naruto" no era un nombre mixto, era únicamente para hombres así que no podía ser la burlona mujer... ¿seria posible...?

— Su confusión es entendible y lo mejor en este momento es hacer las cosas sin rodeos — hablo el Hokage entendiendo a donde quería llegar la chica. — Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata. — nombro llamando la atención total de los tres. — Les presento a su Jounin-sensei; Uzumaki Naruto. — anuncio señalando al silencioso chico con su mano que mantenia una expresión carente de cualquier emoción.

Ante la cara de completa sorpresa y desconcierto por parte de los gennin que miraban fijamente al Uzumaki la Mitarashi presente no pudo evitar ponerse a carcajear a tal punto que se vío obligada a sostenerse en estomago en vano intento por calmarse y mermar el dolor. Ya tras unos momentos el Hokage despidio a todos de su oficina dejando al rubio solo con tres chicos que aún no se creían que fuera un jounin realmente siendo que ni siquiera parecia mayor que ellos.

El rubio sin mayor conversación pidío que lo siguiera hasta la salida que allí seria donde conversarian más apropiadamente.

Mientras avanzaban silenciosamente por los pasillos de la torre el ambiente era de completa incomodadidad. Sakura y Hinata aún estaban digiriendo que aquel chico rubio seria su sensei aún cuando no era mayor de trece años y tampoco sabian bien como referirse ante el siendo que era algo extraño e incomodo llamarlo "sensei". Por su parte Sasuke solo lo estaba mirando fijamente, aún incredulo de que alguien que parecia tan debil fuera un ninja de elite. Algo no le cuadraba en todo el asunto.

— _¿Acaso sera hijo de alguien importante?_ — se pregunto el azabache mientras se aceban a la puerta de entrada. — _si es hijo de algun señor feudal existe la posibilidad de que haya comprado su rango shinobi._ — infirío el Uchiha con ira contenida.

Ante esa posibilidad el Uchiha se sentía bastante furioso y ofendido, que alguien haya llegado a convertirse en un jounin, un ninja de elite através del dinero de su familia lo enfermaba en tantos sentidos pero definitivamente le molestaba sobre todas las cosas que el Hokage haya puesto a alguien así para entrenarlo, el debía volverse más fuerte a como de lugar y ya eran bastante con tener dos compañeras inutiles, un sensei igual de inutil era demasiado.

Ahora lo que Sasuke aprenderia es a no sacar conclusiones tan rapidamente.

— Muy bien, ya me presentaron pero lo correcto es que lo haga yo mismo. — hablo por fin una vez fuera de la torre. — Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y desde ahora sere su jounin-sensei. — se presento de la mejor forma posible a espera de que sus alumnos imitaran la acción. — pueden llamarme Uzumaki-sensei. — sugirío.

A su favor debía admitir que almenos Sakura y Hinata habían intentado contener su incomodidad ante la idea de llamarlo así, muy por el contrario el caso del Uchiha que bufo con desagrado volteando la mirada. — _esto va a ser complicado..._ — se dijo a si mismo con un aire de desgane.

— Bu-bueno... Uzumaki-sensei... — hablo la Haruno aún sintiendose tonta por llamarlo "sensei". — Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un gusto conocerlo. — Saludo haciendo una educada reverencia al rubio.

— E-el mío es Hy-hyuga Hinata... — continuo la peliazul. — un gu-gusto conocerlo. — saludo imitando la reverencia de la pelirosa.

Ya con las dos chicas presentandose volteo la mirada al Uchiha que lo miraba de reojo con bastante desprecio. — Uchiha Sasuke. — dijo con desagrado. — no creas que te hare alguna reverencia. — desafio sacandole un suspiro de casancio al chico.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras. — dijo el rubio restandole importancia. — bueno ahora que nos conocemos lo ideal es que vea sus cualidades fisicas. — dijo el chico cortando el ambiente de incomodidad formado por al agreste respuesta del Uchiha. — bueno, lo que haremos sera simple. — comento mientras se quitaba su chaleco chunnin y lo sellaba en un pergamino bajo la atenta mirada del trío de gennin. — su tarea es hacer lo posible por correr lo más cerca de mi posible. — dictamino. — ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto mientras le daba la espalda y se preparaba para crrer.

— Eso suena algo simple. — comento la Haruno preparandose para correr.

— Ya lo veras... — comento el chico con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Listo?

— ¡Hai! — fue la respuesta general.

— _Empezare lento y vere que tal les va._ — se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr.

De entrada Sasuke considero que su supocisión había sido acertado sobre el rubio al ver que no era mucho más veloz que ellos, pero poco a poco fue notando como le iba siendo más y más dificil mantener el ritmo del rubio al punto en que apesar de estar llendo a su maxima velocidad el rubio comenzaba a adelantarseles varios metros. Ya comenzando a sentirse aburrido y sintiendo que los estaba presionando mucho el Uzumaki decidio bajar un poco su velocidad haciendo innecesarias acrobacias que le restaban velocidad y le divertian al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Esta bromeando?! — chillo la Haruno que no dejaba de sudar. — ¡apenas lo alcanzamos y el se esta dedicando a jugar! ¡¿que tan rapido es?! — se quejo al ver que el chico era bastante más rapido de lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Solo se esta burlando de nosotros! — gruño Sasuke intentando ir a la par con el Uzumaki pero sus piernas iban los más rapido que podian.

Mientras que sus gennin haciendo lo imposible para alcanzarlo el joven jounin desvio la mirada mientras hacía notas mentales sobre las distantas cualidades de los chicos. — _por lo visto Sasuke es quien tiene la mejor condición fisica de los tres._ — pensó mientras veía como Sasuke había sacado un poco de distancia sobre sus compañeras pero aún estaba lejos de alcanzarlo. — _y Hinata no esta tan atrás como le imagine, para verse tan enclenque la chica tiene una pequeña llama dentro de ella... ahora la pregunta es como avivar esa llama para transformala en una poderosa llamarada._ — se dijo teniendo fe en que la chica era más fuerte de lo qeu ella misma podría creer. — _por ultimo esta Sakura que apesar de tener un gran cerebro y mucho potencial le es todo inutil sino tiene la condición fisica apropiada para utilizarlo correctamente en batalla, definitivamente debe reducir su tiempo de fantasias para aplicarse mas en su entrenamiento._ — dictamino justo a tiempo para aterrizar en el campo de entrenamiento que ocuparia de ahora en adelante con su equipo.

Tuvo que esperar cerca de dos minuto antes de que Sasuke al fin se hiciera presente en el campo de entrenamiento seguido un minuto más tarde por la Hyuga y la Haruno que llegaron practicamente al unisono. El Uumaki sospecho levemente que la chica de ojos perlas podría haber llegado un poco antes pero decidio no hacerlo para no hacer sentir mal a la pelirosa. — _... es amable... eso es raro de ver en el mundo shinobi..._ — dijo mientras miraba de reojo a sus estudiantes. Sasuke se mantenia en pie principalmente por su orgullo pero el Uzumaki fue capaz de ver como las rodillas le temblaban mientras respiraba agitadamente. Hinata tambien respiraba agitadamente mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo siendo incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su lado la Haruno cayo de espalda al refrescante suelo mientras trataba de regularizar sus respiraciones y disminuir su temperatura corporal.

Ya tras otra tanda de minutos después los chicos no estaban completamente recuperados pero almenos ya no respiraban tan agitadamente. — ¿se encuentran mejor? — pregunto el Uzumaki acercandose a los gennins que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

— Uzumaki-sensei, usted es demasiado rapido. — alabo la Haruno al ver que el chico tal vez si estaba a la altura de su rango.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — pregunto dandose cuenta que nunca había pensado en si mismo como alguien veloz pero recordo una vez tiempo atrás donde lo compararon con el Yondaime Hokage diciendo que el tenía el poder para llegar a superarlo. — ustedes tampoco estan mal realmente. — comento el chico. — necesitan entrenamiento, sobre todo tu Sakura que fuiste quien más le costo llegar. — comento haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco avergonzada.

— Hai... — respondio la Haruno tenuemente.

— Bueno ahora probaremos... — anuncio solo para ser cortado por el Uchiha.

— Peleemos. — ordeno capturando la atención del confundido rubio.

— ¿Eh? — murmuro el Uzumaki tan confundido como la chicas.

— Dije que peleemos. — repitío. — eres rapido pero aún no me creo que seas jounin, no acepto que alguien como tu pueda llegar a convertirse en jounin tan facilmente. — enjuicio sin saber todo por lo que había pasado el rubio.

De inmediato el par de chicas se quedo petrificadas en su lugar observando y esperando la reacción del rubio ante las ofensivas acusaciones del Uchiha que realmente no le podian interesar menos al Uzumaki. — _debi preever que esto sucederia._ — se reprocho el rubio maldiciendo su suerte.

— Sasuke-kun... por favor... — suplico la chica intentado evitar que su amor platonico se metiera en mas problemas. — creo que... — dijo solo para ser cortada por el Uchiha.

— ¡Callate! — gruño sin dejar de mirar al rubio. — esto no es de tu incubencia. — hablo con desprecio.

— Sasuke-kun... — musito la chica muy herida por las palabras del azabache.

Hinata que solo estaba viendo la situación no pudo evitar sentír pena por la Haruno, ella sabía que la chica estaba enamorada del azabache y era por eso que sus palabras le debían estar doliendo más que cualquier otra cosa. Desde el fondo de su corazon la chica sintío que debía decir algo a favor de la herida kunoichi pelirosa pero se sentía completamente incapaz de poder confrontar al agreste Uchiha que la intimidaba bastante solo con su mirada. — oye... ¿no sientes que te comportas como un imbecil? — pregunto el rubio con desgane ganando la atención de las chicas.

— Tks... y ¿a ti que te importa? — gruño Sasuke al rubio.

— Me importa mucho, al fin de cuenta ustedes son mis estudiantes. — afirmo el chico sancandole otro gruñido de desagrado. — sin mencionar... que ella te esta tratando de salvar el trasero. — acoto el chico en un tono bastante más duro.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto retoricamente preparandose para pelear contra el Uzumaki haciendo que el par de chicas presentes se pusieran aún más nerviosas.

— ¡Espera Sasuke-kun por favor! — suplico la chica. — sensei... yo... — balbuceo temerosa que la situación empeorara aún más.

Ya por su parte el joven rubio solto un suspiro de desgane nuevamente, esto no estaba yendo bien. Solo había sido su sensei por alrededor de 30 minutos y uno de sus alumnos ya se estaba rebelando contra el. — _tal vez si fue mala idea que aceptara esto..._ — se dijo sintiendose muy dudose poder ser capaz de ayudar a estos chico.

Uzumaki Naruto... no, Kitsune, durante toda su vida hizo lo que se le ordeno. La orden generalmente era la misma casi siempre, variaba en el como pero el trabajo siempre consistía en lo mismo: Matar. A lo largo de su vida había tenido que matar a muchas personas, ninjas de naciones enemigas, ninjas de naciones aliadas, politicos, civiles, personas con poder, personas debiles, ancianos, niños, gente buena y gente mala. Incluso una vez Danzo le dio la orden que una vez que su equipo terminara la mision el debía matarlos para asegurarse de que no se filtrara información. Durante su cortada vida le había toda hacer muchas cosas horribles pero nunca nada le había afectado tanto como la muerte de esos tres chicos en Suna hace tanto tiempo, tal vez sea por que por primera vez no fue el quien los mato sino que fue Chiita-sama quien lo hizo... y el solo se quedo viendo. El día que dejo Raiz y se unío al bando del anciano Hokage el chico pensó la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien peros siempre se había preguntado que había hecho como para merecer otra oportunidad... se lo pregunto durante mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta ahora que el entendia las cosas. La vida no le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para nada, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad a estos chicos pero ahora otro cuestionamiento aparecia ¿El realmente seria la persona adecuada para esto?

Dudo, pero algo paso. Desvio su mirada y durante un corto instante esta choco con la perlada mirada la joven Hyuga que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación. Esos ojos eran... lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ya había visto los claros ojos de otros miembros de la familia Hyuga y hasta este momento nunca le habían gustado... es más, seguían sin gustarles pero lo de Hinata eran diferentes... eran muy lindos. — _¿que estoy pensando?_ — se reprocho furioso consigo mismo. — _¿la cosa se pone dificil y yo quiero renunciar? Ellos me necesitan lo quieran o no._ — dictamino recuperando su determinación. — _Shinji-kun, Yamahiro-kun, Yumi-chan... no volvere a fallar, los ayudare como debí hacerlo con ustedes..._ — se juro recordando a los primeros amigos que había hecho en su vida.

— Muy bien. — acepto el chico deshaciendose de su chaqueta naranja. — esto no tendra sentido a menos que ustedes sepan que estoy a la altura de mi posición. — comento preparandose para pelear.

— Alto... ¡detenganse por favor!... — suplico la Haruno temerosa de que todo esto terminara mal.

— Sakura, Hinata. — llamo el chico sobresaltando a ambas chicas que le quedaron viendo. — no teman, nunca mataria a un compañero... nada malo va a ocurrir, relajense. — consolo lo mejor que pudo.

Sus palabras habían sido bastante torpes y no habían conseguido su proposito que era tranquilizar a las chicas... pero su tono, les resulto no solo tranquilizador sino tambien amable y sincero. No era solo su apariencia, sino tambien había algo dentro de aquel muchacho, algo bueno.

Ya sin mediar palabra alguna el azabache se lanzo contra el Uzumki con una fuerte y veloz patada a la cabeza que por un segundo creyo poder conectar pero fue bloqueada con su antebrazo izquierdo con aún más fuerza. — ¡carajo! — gruño el Uchiha alejandose del rubio sosteniendo su pierna. Había golpeado con todas sus fuerza y de lo único que estaba seguro era que si hubiera podido aplicar más fuerza se hubiera roto la pierna. — _¿de que coño esta hecho su cuerpo?_ — en cambio el rubio Uzumaki no parecia que le doliera su brazo, es más parecia que se esta divirtiendo.

— Sa-sasuke-kun... ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto la Haruno preocupada. Por lo visto el rubio solo había bloqueado su patada pero de alguna forma le había generado mucho dolor al Uchiha.

— No molestes... — respondió el chico ignorandola.

Sakura siempre había querido a Sasuke, desde que era muy pequeña y siempre había soportado sus rechazos, sus palabras frías, sus malas actitudes. Siempre lo había hecho por el amor que sentía por el chcio, pero en aquel momento, mientras ella se preocupaba por su bienestar y este la seguía tratando mal, por un corto intervalo de tiempo, realmente deseo que Naruto le diera un buen golpe en la cara.

Ya tras bloquear mentalmente el creciente dolor en su pierna a causa del impacto con el antebrazo del chico rubio frente a el, Uchiha Sasuke se lanzo nuevamente al ataque con una gran tanda de muchos golpes que fueron desviados con facilidad por el rubio que no parecía muy interesado en la pelea realmente. — ¡bastardo! — rugío el chico tomando distancia del Uzumaki haciendo una rapida secuencia de sellos. — ¡te enseñare a tomarme en serio! — grito ante de lanzar su jutsu igneo. — ¡Katon: Gran bola de fuego! — vocifero generando una bola de fuego de almenos siete metros.

El ataque era potente pero no estaba ni cerca en ser tan poderoso como deberia, su fluctuación de chackra era claramente inestable, su moldeo de chackra carecía completamente de precisión haciendo que malgastara más chackra del que utilizaba correctamente. — ¿realmente este es el nivel del mejor de la clase? — se pregunto Naruto alegrandose levemente por nunca haber tenido que ir a la academia. Solo kami-sama sabía que tan bajo seria su nivel en tal caso.

El trío de chicos con sorpresa y algo de horror vío como el chico no hacía ninguna clase de ademan para evadir el ataque hasta que este lo impacto por completo.

— ¿Acabe con el? — se pregunto Sasuke aún en el aire al no ver que el rubio tratara de escapar antes de que el jutsu lo impactara.

— ¿Realmente eres tan estupido como para pensar eso? — oyo tras de si.

Con sorpresa y miedo se volteo solo para ver como el Uzumaki estaba detrás de el sin el más minimo rasguño o quemadura. — _¿como esquivo mi ataque?_ — se pregunto. — _¿como se posiciono tras de mi de un segundo para otro?_ — se volvío a preguntar mientras observaba como el rubio empuñaba su mano y la alzaba.

— Termino el juego Uchiha. — sentencio el rubio dandole un potento puñetazo que lo disparo contra el suelo con suma brutalidad haciendo que quedara insconciente.

**...**

Cerca de veinte minutos pasaron antes de que el Uchiha recobrara el sentido tras tan brutalmente fuerte golpe. Mientras comenzaba a despertarse se sentía bastante adolorido y desorientado, quiso moverse pero se dío cuenta de que no podía, lo habían atado.

— ¿Que demonios? — pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

— Al fin despiertas... — comento el rubio quien sostenia un par de hilos de alambre ninja. — ya me comenzaba a preocupar.

Ya una vez completamente despierto el Uchiha rapidamente analizo su situación. Se encontraba atado a la base de un arbol, frente a el estaba el Uzumaki acompañado del par de kunoichis que lo miraban con cierta preocupación sin decir ninguna palabra pero bastante más relajadas de lo que estaban durante la "pelea".

— ¿A que mierda estas jugando ahora? — recrimino el azabache molesto al estar a la merced del rubio. — sueltame de una puta vez. — ordeno para ser ignorado completamente por el chico.

— ¿No crees que deberias moderar tu lenguaje frente a un par de chicas? — pregunto el rubio ignorando la orden del chico.

— Tks... ¿crees que ellas me importan? — gruño sin importarle herir los sentimientos de las chicas.

— Deberias, ellas estaban bastante preocupadas de que te fuera a lastimar mucho. — comento el chico notando la clara tristeza de la Haruno y el decaimiento de los hombros de la Hyuga. — sin mencionar que desde ahora ellas son tus compañeras. — recordo.

— ¿Crees que esa mierda me importa? — gruño. — lo único que me importa es... — hablo pero fue cortado por el rubio.

— ¿...Obtener poder? — completo. — ¿vengar a tu clan? ¿restaurar su honor? — pregunto el rubio sin real interes.

— Si... eso es lo único que me importa. — afirmo con agresividad.

— Ya veo... eres un tonto. — concluyo el rubio sacandole otro gruñido al azabache. — no tienes idea del precio que tiene el poder... — dijo el rubio perdiendo la voz mientras caía en alguno de sus recuerdos.

— Pagare el precio necesario para poder obtenerlo. — rabatío. — ya sueltame... puedes tratar de convencerme todo lo que quieras pero ¿que sabes tu de mi? ¿de lo que he sentido desde que mi familia murio?

— Lo se todo. — delcaro el chico sacandole el aire a todos los presentes. — se lo que sentiste esa noche... lo se bien. — recordo sintiendo un ardor en su corazon. — el... el era muy fuerte para ti, no podías hacer nada... no hiciste nada. — relato el rubio cayendo en uno de sus peores recuerdos, dejandose atrapar por el. — hiciste muchas cosas malas en tu vida... cosas horribles que suelen atormentarte durante las noches pero nada es peor como lo sucedido aquella noche. — hablo haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que el rubio se estaba proyectando en Sasuke. — solo... solo te quedaste mirando como ese mounstro los mataba... ellos eran tus amigos, los primeros que habías hecho en el mundo... y solo te quedaste mirando como morian. — recordo apretando con fuerza su puño. — te odias por eso... te odias mucho por eso ya que al final... no importa que tan fuerte eras o que tan habil eras... no hiciste nada, solo lloraste ante sus cadaveres mientras suplicabas que te perdonaran por ser tan debil... — finalizo para después volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiadas cosas que jamás había pensado en decir. — en resumidas cuentas Sasuke... estas tomando el camino incorrecto. — quiso cambiar de tema antes de que le hicieran cualquier pregunta.

— ¿Y cual se supone que es el camino correcto? — pregunto Sasuke ya mas calmado después de oir las palabras del rubio, hasta el momento nunca se había topado con nadie que hubiese vivido algo similar a lo que el vivio.

— Vive por ellos, no vivas por la venganza. — respondió. — si te dejas consumir por el odio, por la venganza y por la oscuridad de tu corazon... eventualmente se volveran todo para ti y llegaras a olvidar a quienes tanto amaste. — aconsejo. — y sera allí, cuando realmente mueran... o almenos esa es mi forma de ver las cosas. — comento restandole emotividad a sus propías palabras.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga con Itachi? — pregunto Sasuke realmente confundido. Las palabras de rubio habían conseguido calar en el. — ¿debo dejarlo libre y en paz después de lo que hizo?

— No... claro que no. — concordo el rubio. — te haras fuerte... y cuando llegue el momento, lo haras pagar por lo que hizo pero no por venganza, sino por justicia. — aclaro. — no por una venganza de satisfaccion personal, sino por la justicia que tus seres queridos merecen. — finalizo soltando los alambres.

El trío de chicos se miro entre ellos en silencio para después desviar su mirada su sensei que se había alejado un poco de ellos mientras contemplaba el cielo silenciosamente. — Sasuke. — llamo el rubio sin voltear a verse. — eres debil. — sentencio generandole un ceño fruncido al chico que no dijo nada, después de perder como lo hizo no tenía nada que decir— pero puedes volverte fuerte, muy fuerte. — continuo volteandose a verlo fijamente. — más fuerte de lo que imaginas, pero para ello debes escucharme. —afirmo. — y no solo eso, esto es un equipo y si quieres ser parte de el debes mejorar tu actitud... — advirtío mientras se acercaba a el y le tendia una mano. — el poder no solo nace del odio Sasuke. — comento mientras lo ayudaba pararse.

Esperaba alguna clase de reacción, alguna clase de respuesta pero esta no se vío, el joven Uchiha solo se quedo mirando al suelo po unos momentos sin decir nada. Ya cansado el rubio solo resoplo con cansancio pensando que todo lo que había dicho había sido en vano y eso lo molestaba mucho, no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos y relatar cosas de su pasado, por ello lo evitaba tanto como era posible y le desagradaba ver como había abierto su corazon con aquel chico para hacerlo entender que estaba tomando el camino equivocado y este solo lo ignora. — _tal vez el pertenezca a Raiz._ — se dijo el chico mientras se alejaba sintiendose derrotado.

— Sakura, Hinata... — llamo el Uchiha que era atentamente escuchado por los presentes. — Lo siento... — se disculpo dejando en estado de shock a todos incluido el rubio que no esperaba algo así ni en sus mejores fantasias. Había conseguido un avance con el azabache, tal vez no era mucho pero era un mejor inicio del que esperaba.

Ya tras la disculpa del Uchiha que fue rapidamente aceptada por sus compañeras el equipo siete se dedico proncipalmente a combatir entre ellos para que Naruto fuera capaz de ver sus fallos en cada uno. Cabe destacar que quien más consiguio llamar su atención fue la joven Hyuga por su estilo de pelea tan.. irregular, era como si de alguna forma estuviera tratando de mezclar el estilo de pelea juuken de su familia y el goken clasico de pelea. Lo cuál era un verdadero desastre. — _¿por que no activa su byakugan y utiliza el juuken?_ — se pregunto el rubio genuinamente curioso.

Ya después de eso la practica siguío de manera normal con el rubio poniendole especial atención a la Hyuga que peleaba de una manera bastante torpe y poco prescisa. — _aunque deteste a los Hyuga su estilo de pelea es algo bastante hermoso de ver, sus movimientos son graciles y certeros... pero lo de esta chica... son un desastre enorme._ — se dijo mientras veía como el par de kunoichi pelea entre ellas dando a mostrar muchas falencias entre ellas. A la distancia vio como Sasuke se sentaba en la base de un arbol y decidio que tendría una pequeña conversacion con el ahora que todo el problema entre ellos estaba moderadamente solucionado y que por lo visto ahora el Uchiha lo miraba con otros ojos al saber que el tambien tenía un pasado... dificil.

A paso tranquilo y sin dejar de ver la pelea el rubio camino hasta donde el azabache y se sento a su lado en silencio sin mirarlo. Pasaron un largos minutos hasta que el azabache decidio romper el silencio. — no me pienso disculpar contigo. — aclaro. — hice lo que hice por que no creía que fueras apto para ser mi sensei y aún lo creo, solo que ahora quiero darte una oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario. — declaro. Ese era un comportamiento muy tipico en los orgullosos Uchiha. Naruto no había conocido a muchos miembros del fallecido clan pero en un ocasión formo equipo con el "Hombre parpadeante" Shisui y supo que no todos eran tan orgullos, es más, parecia que Shisui sentía más respeto hacía el Hokage que al lider del clan, cosa muy extraña entre los Uchiha.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras. — comento el rubio sin interes. — y tienes mucha razon al no aceptarme como tu sensei. — concordo. — pero eso lo resolveremos con el tiempo, ahora es por otra cosa que vengo a hablar contigo. — aviso captando el interes del Uchiha.

— ¿Que cosas seria? — pregunto interesado.

— Es sobre Sakura y Hinata. — anuncio haciendo que el interes del azabache en la conversación desapareciera rapidamente. — quería saber que me podias decir de su tiempo en la academia.

— No hay mucho que decir realmente. —respondió Uchiha desviando la mirada con indiferencia.

— Fueron compañeros durante cinco malditos años. — recrimino el rubio.

— Los cuales ocupe entrenando a diferencia de ellas. — rebatio el azabache. — Sakura... Sakura siempre a sido una molestia, es buena en los examenes pero en cuerpo a cuerpo es casi la peor. — comento recordando lo poco que sabía sobre aquellas chicas.

— ¿"Casi la peor"? — cito el Uzumaki imaginandose quien era la peor.

— Hinata era la peor, en todo realmente. — comento. — siempre sacaba las notas más bajas en lo examenes, lo recuerdo ya que los profesores siempre le decian que debía aplicarse más. — acoto. — y en pelea... bueno ahí puedes verlo. — señalando viendo el estilo de pelea tan inusual e inestable que ocupaba.

Los chicos no mediaron más palabra, el Uchiha por su claro desinteres y el Uzumaki por estar muy ocupado divangansobre la joven de ojos claros que parecia ser la única mujer que había visto que guardaba tantos secretos como el lo hacía. Ya una vez había terminado las practicas el rubio ya había llegado a una conclusión de lo que deberia ser el entrenamiento de estos choicos. — _evidentenmente necesitan pulir lo que ya saben... algunos más que otros._ — pensó mirando a Hinata. — _tambien necesitan entrenamiento individual para sus diversas aptitudes... vaya, creo que estare muy ocupado desde ahora en adelanto._ — se dijo a si mísmo en un lamentable animo.

**...**

Ya era tarde en la noche y el rubio Uzumaki se encontraba divagando sobre lo que le había sucedido durante su primer día como maestro... en resumidas palabras se podría decir que había sido un completo desastre. Sus alumnos dudaron mucho de sus habilidades y tenian buenos motivos para hacerlo, uno de sus alumnos se había rebelado contra el y lo había desafiado a un duelo, por algun motivo que aún estaba tratando de entender dijo muchas cosas que no debía decir a unos chicos que practicamente no conocia para nada, había hecho un listado de todas las cosas que deberia mejor con sus alumnos y el largo de esa lista era aterrador y para finalizar estaba todo el misterio que envolvía a Hinata y a su falta de habilidad.

Una vez que sus pensamientos volvieron a girar en torno a la chica de claros ojos lavando guío sus ojos hacía su reloj, eran las 23:50 PM, lo más probable es que ya estuviera dormida... en el albergue. — _tengo que pensar en que hacer sobre su situacion personal..._ — se dijo recordando que no podía dejarla vivír allí con asesino sueltos por la aldea. Ya con un poco de preocupación en su corazon el rubio tomo sus cosas y salio por la venta de su apartamento.

Se movío rapidamente por los tejados de los edificios hasta que llego al albergue donde se estaba quedando la pobre chica sin familia ni hogar. — _¿que clase de mounstro le hace esto a su propía hija?_ — se pregunto el rubio indignado entrando sigilosamente al lugar y camino por sus pasillos hasta dar con ella. La miro dormir durante unos cuantos minutos, eso para su sorpresa lo relajo bastante, verla tan tranquila y relajada era algo que el no había tenido opotunidad de apreciar hasta el momento. — _ella... es bastante bonita..._ — se dijo sonrojandose levemente por la clase de pensamientos que estaba apareciendo en su mente. Ya después de unos minutos el chico de la misma forma que la noche anterior volvío a arroparla y subirle la temperatura al termostatos del lugar antes de irse de vuelta a su hogar. — _mañana tendre que tomar una descisión respecto a esta chica._ — dictamonio retomando el cmaino a su hogar sin darse cuenta de la sombra que se ocultaba utilizando el oscuro manto de la noche.

Ya de regreso en su hogar el joven rubio se detuvo a mira su reloj nuevamente, esta vez ya marcaba las 00:37 AM— _creo... que me quede viendola mas tiempo del que pensé... vaya, no debo volver esto una costumbre._ — se reprocho al preguntarse por que sentía la necesidad de ir y verla dormir pero prefirío dejar ese tema cuando no estuviera tan cansando. Cayo sobre su cama y cerro sus ojos esperando que su largo y pesado día al fin concluyera, no tenía ni idea de que este apenas empezaba.

Todo era oscuridad, generalmente no soñaba al domir y así lo prefería, cuando soñaba normalmente recuerdos que trataba de olvidar volvian para acosarlo. Para algunos dormir era un forma de entrar a un mundo lleno de bellas fantasias y hermosos recuerdos pero para Naruto solo era una forma de descansar su mente y cuerpo y así lo preferia ya que el en verdad no tenía fantasias, no tenía anehelos ni ilusiones, solo vivía el día a día tratando de olvidar el ayer pero aquella noche algo fue diferente. Se encontraba a si mismo sobre la torre Hokage, viendo el hermoso panorama de la aldea, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Tras de si escucho unos suaves pasos que se acercaban a el, con tranquilidad volteo para mirar a la joven ojiperla frente a el que le sonreia con amabilidad.

— _Naruto-kun..._ — lo llamo y fue incapaz de evitar sonrojarse, jamás nadie lo había llamado tan familiarmente. — _Naruto-kun..._ — repitío acercandose a el y tomandolo de sus ropas.

— _¿Hinata?_ — llamo el rubio algo extrañado.

— _Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... _— repitío ya con una expresion de pleno dolor. —_¡Naruto-kun!_ — chillo asustando al Uzumaki por su tono de... desesperación. — _¡Naruto-kun!_ — exclamo una vez más agarrandolo con fuerza.

— _¡¿Que sucede Hinata!?_ — pregunto el Uzumaki tomandola por los hombros.

— _Por favor... salvame..._ — suplico dejando al rubio sin palabras antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad una vez más.

_**...**_

— ¡Naruto! — escucho el rubio seguido de tres fuertes golpes en su puerta de entrada despertandolo muy abruptamente. — ¡abre la maldita puerta ahora Naruto! — exclamo, era la voz de una mujer, la voz de Anko.

— ¿Que coño le sucede ahora? — se pregunto levantandose de la cama no sin antes ver la hora, eran las 02:40 AM. — ¡ya voy, ya voy! — se quejo el chico esperando que la Mitarashi no botara la puerta de un golpe. — ¿que sucede...? — pregunto al abrir la puerta y ver como las ropas de Anko estaban manchadas con sangre pero no tenía ninguna herida visible. — ¿que te paso? — pregunto el rubio ya más despierto.

— ¡Rapido ven conmigo! — dijo ignorando su pregunta mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba por las calles de la aldea. — sucedio algo malo Naruto.

— ¡¿Que demonios pasa!? — pregunto el rubio molesto ante tanto suspenso. — ¡¿le sucedio algo al viejo hokage?!

— No... no a el no. — comento la mujer sin dejar de caminar apresuradamente. — hoy... sucedio algo en el albergue Naruto. — comento notando un estremecimiento en el rubio.

Ante tal respuesta el chico se detuvo de golpe jalando su brazo para que la mujer lo soltara y dejara de arrastrarlo. — ¿que demonios paso Anko? — pregunto el chico, tal vez no estaba gritando no obstante su tono era simplemente aterrador.

— Es tu alumna Naruto. — dijo directamen. — la atacaron en el albergue mientras dormia con un veneno muy fuerte. — hablo en un triste tono. — no sabemos si lo lograra... — comento solo para sentír como el rubio agarraba con fuerza su brazo derrepente.

— Toma aire. — aviso.

— ¿De que demonios...? — no alcanzo a terminar antes de sentír que todo le dio vueltas como si estuviera flotando violentamente en el aire y terminar de pie otra vez pero no en el mismo lugar de antes. Cabe destacar que las ganas de vomitar que sintío fueron gigantesca. — ¡carajo! — grito llevando una mano a la boca para acercarse a un cesto de basura cercano y comenzar a devolver toda su cena.

— ¿No te dije que respiraras? — pregunto el chico sin prestarle real atención.

— Pudrete... — dijo la Mitarashi sin quitar el rostro del cesto.

La experimentada jounin había escuchado hablar al hokage sobre esto pero verlo en persona era completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado. De alguna manera, este joven rubio de no más de trece años ya tenía completo control sobre el Hirashin no Jutsu, la tecnica creada por el Nidaime Hokage y desde su muerte solo dominada por el Yondaime Hokage. Para empeorar las cosas, lo que había escuchado era que el chico comenzo a dominarla cuando solo tenía diez años. — _Naruto... me cuesta creer que seas humano..._ — se dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su gabardina. — sigueme. — ordeno la mujer guiando al chico donde la malherida Hyuga.

— ¿Que demonios paso allí Anko? — pregunto el rubio caminando apresuradamente tras de la Mitarashi.

— No estoy segura... — respondió la mujer deseando evadir el tema. Uzumaki Naruto era una persona peligrosa cuando estaba calmado y ahora, no importa que tanto lo disimulara, se encontraba muy alterado y eso no podría ser algo bueno para quien tuviera que cargar con esa ira asesina.

— Ya dimelo Anko. — ordeno el chico a sabiendas de lo que estaba tratando de hacer la preocupada mujer.

La Mitarashi realmente no quería decirselo, no es que le tuviera alguna especie de miedo, ella no era una cobarde y bien sabía que el chico tenía un buen control de sus emociones, era peligroso pero no inestable ni impulsivo. El problema era que si el chico se entrometia... muchas personas podrían morir.

— Estaba haciendo mi guardia através de las calles de la aldea. — relato la mujer sabiendo que no podría evitar el tema por siempre. — cuando llegue a esa calle... supe que algo andaba mal, no se como, solo lo supe. — declaro. — apenas me acerque vi a alguien salir de allí a toda prisa, envie a un clon de sombras a perseguirlo y yo entre a revisar que todo estuviera bien. — continuo. — fue allí cuando la encontre... estaba en el suelo sangrando aún con el kunai clavado en su cuerpo... el muy imbecil lo debío dejar por accidente o algo así. — infirío sin estar realmente interesado en eso por el momento. — la traje de inmediato y te fui a buscar sabiendo quien era... bueno, creo que no tiene a nadie más. — declaro sintiendo pena por la chica.

Por su parte el rubio solo tensaba la mandibula con mucha fuerza, se sentía furioso, iracundo, colerico contra si mismo. — _esto es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa..._ — se reprocho el chico odiandose a si mismo. — _de no haber sido tan perezoso, tan tonto... hubiera hecho algo por Hinata de inmediato y no haberlo aplazado... su condición es mi culpa_. — se torturo sintiendose completamente preocupado por el estado de la chica. — el bastardo que lo hizo ¿ya lo atraparon? — pregunto deseoso que el hokage le diera unos minutos a solas con el.

— Yo... no, aún no. — declaro sabiendo como reaccionario el chico.

— ¡¿Que?! — grito el rubio tomandola del brazo y girandola para verle la cara. — ¡¿de que carajos me hablas?! — vocifero furioso.

— Mi clon de sombras lo persiguío pero lo perdio de vista. — relato calmadamente. — debío atacarlo desde algún punto ciego o algo ya que desaparecio sin darse cuenta que lo destruyo. — finalizo.

— ¡¿Y enviaste solo a un clon tras el bastardo?! — rugío el chico furioso para segundos después calmarse y tomar aire. — _calma, calma... esto no es culpa de Anko, solo mia... tu metiste la pata y ahora es el momento de arreglar el asunto._ — se dijo a si mismo calmando el remolino de emociones en su pecho. En Raiz había aprendido demasiadas cosas utilies, pero nunca le enseñaron a como lidear con sus emocines y era bastante más dificil de lo que parecia. —Lo siento... estoy exaltado. — se discupo avergozado por su conducta.

— No te preocupes, solo sigueme. — dijo retomando el camino hacía la habitación donde estaba operando a la chica. La verdad es que cualquiera en su posición estaba en completo derecho de exaltarse o enloquecer un poco.

Cuando llegaron al lugar el rubio Uzumaki se pego al vidrio como si fueran uno para ver como iba el procedimiento de la Hyuga. Apenas se podía ver, había tanta gente en la sala y a su alrededor que solo podía ver pedazos de la chica. Desvio su mirada a los monitores a su alrededor y comenzo a entender la situación. Naruto no era un ninja medico pero si tenía variados conocimientos al respecto y es por ello que con solo ver los monitores supo que los medicos en el lugar no se encontraban curando a la chica, estaban tratando de estabilizarla, lo que significaba que su vida aún estaba pendiendo de un delgado hilo que se podía cortar en cualquier segundo. — ¡maldición...! — gruño sintiendo como la impotencia lo consumía.

— Calma Naruto... — dijo la maestra de las serpientes mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Ustedes viene por la chica? — pregunto un hombre a sus espaldas. Estaban tan concentrados en la chica que no fueron capaces de detectar algo tan facil.

— Si. — respondio Anko notando que el chico seguía mirando por la ventana. — ¿que nos puede decir de su condición?

El hombre releyo el expediente que tenía en sus manos antes de suspirar con derrota y diriguirse con la Mitarashi. — no muy bien. — aviso. — la apuñalaron muy cerca del riñon derecho, ahora mismo lo doctores estan operandola para detener la hemorragia interna. — notifico.

— ¿Usted... usted cree que lo lograra? — pregunto la peli morada genuinamente preocupada.

— Mire... la operación es muy complecada, esta en un estado muy critico pero creemos que lo conseguira. — dijo sacandole una sonrisa a la mujer y al rubio que seguía miranda por la ventana mientras se recargaba en el marco de esta. — pero... — agrego. — eso nos lleva a otra situación complicada. — comento incomodo.

— ¿Que cosa? — pregunto sin rodeos la kunoichi.

— La chica fue envenenada con un venemo muy raro y poderoso. — aviso haciendo que el chico se mordiera el labio creyendo entender la situación.

— Yo lo hare. — anuncio. — solo digame donde buscar y traere lo que necesita para preparar el antidoto. — declaro firmemente. Sabía bien que a Hinata no le quedaba mucho tiempo pero en su vida había pocas personas a las que podía llamar amigos y había una en especial que tenía una habilidad que lo ayudaria a acortar cualquier distancia.

— No es eso. — aviso el doctor. — tenemos el antidoto ya listo aquí... el problema es... su cosas muy caras y por lo que sabemos, esta chica esta viviendo en un albergue para desamparados... dudo mucho que pueda costear esta clase de procedimiento. — declaro sin saber el peligro en que estaba su vida.

Anko lo quería golpear, carajo, lo iba a golpear pero antes de que lo hiciera el Uzumaki paso bruscamente haciendola a un lado para tomar del cuello al doctor y asfixiarlo mientras lo alzaba del suelo. — ¡¿que mierda me estas diciendo?! — rugío el chico liberando tal energia que todo el piso se mecio por un segundo. — ¡eres un maldito doctor! — recrimino. — ¡se supone que salvas personas! ¡Ella esta allí luchando por su vida y tu esta aquí perdiendo el tiempo pensando en el dinero! — vocifero dispuesto a romperle el cuello.

— ¡Naruto ya sueltalo! — grito la mujer mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y lo obliga a soltar al hombre. Una vez ya a salvo el doctor comenzo a masajear su cuello mientras repiraba dificilmente. — ¡nosotros cubriremos todos sus gastos, todos! — recalco. — solo salvela, por favor. — pidío deseando que el rubio no volviera a perder el control.

Ante la mirada sesina del chico el hombre no tuvo el valor como para replicar nada. Solo asintio con la cabeza y se diriguío a buscar el antidoto lo más rapido posible. — oye doc... — hablo la voz del joven rubio que lo paralizo en su lugar. — solo te queria avisar... que tu vida pende del mismo hilo que la suya... no cometas ningun error. — amenazo para después ver como el aterrado hombre se iba sin mediar palabra.

— ¿En serio crees que amenazar de muerte al personal medico ahora es buena idea? — pregunto ironicamente la Mitarashi.

— Tienes razon... — murmuro el chico sorprendiendo a la pelimorada. — tengo un bastardo que encontrar. — aviso dejando el lugar.

— ¡Alto Naruto! —llamo la mujer deteniendolo.

— ¿Donde esta el kunai? — pregunto ignorando a la mujer.

— En el almacen de evidencia. — contesto sin darle importancia. — Naruto realmente creo que debes dejar esto a los Anbus y quedarte aquí con... — se detuvo al ver como el chico desaparecia frente a sus ojos. — ...ella hasta que mejore... — finalizo con aire de derrota sabiendo que ahora a Naruto lo único que le interesaba era encontrar al tipo y matarlo. — supongo... que no importa cuanto cambies... siempre esa oscuridad estara presente dentro de tu corazon. — dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la ventana para ver como iba la operación, alguien debía quedarse con la pobre y abandonada chica.

**...**

Shimura Danzo apesar de ser un renombrado hombre a lo largo de todo el mundo shinobi, tambien era un hombre que había fracasado en mucho de sus objetivos. Había tratado de convertirse en Hokage solo para perder ante su compañero, había tratado de convertir a Naruto en su arma personal, en un ser sin emociones ni raciocinio propío que solo siguiera sus egoístas ordenes, tambien había fallado en eso pero había una cosa en donde Naruto podía asegurar que el siniestro hombre no había fracaso y eso era en convertirlo en el mejor asesino que Raiz o Konoha haya visto.

Entrenado desde siempre, de la forma más dura y sadica, sin descanso o piedad, durante día y noche hasta completar sus objetivos, matando desde pequeños animales para alimentarse hasta personas inocentes para mostrar su lealtad a Raiz. Había hecho cosas horribles durante su vida pero nada se comparaba con lo que haría con el bastardo que lastimo a Hinata cuando pusiera sus manos sobre el.

Ya una vez aparecio en el almacen de evidencia el chico reviso todo el lugar en busca del maldito kunai, para su desagrado lo encontro bajo una pila de evidencia de casos menores sin importancia. — una Hyuga exiliada por su propío clan... ni siquiera deberia sorprenderme su desisteres. — murmuro con desagrado. Saco el kunai de la bolsa hermetica y comenzo a olerlo, destilaba un fuerte olor al veneno usado y a la sangre de la chica, ante eso el joven rubio no pudo evitar sentir un nueva puñelada de culpa en su pecho. — maldición... — gruño por la bajo deshaciendose de esos pensamiento, ahora no podía dejarse controlar por sus emociones. Con tranquilidad el joven rubio acerco el ensangrentado kunai a su nariz mientras desviaba chackra a ella con la maestria digna de un Inuzuka. Le tomo un buen rato, los hedores del veneno y la sangre eran muy fuertes pero el rubio estaba seguro de que allí había algo más, llegando al punto en que envio suficiente chackra a su nariz que comenzo a quemar sus propios poros nasales fue capaz de encontrar el tercer hedor. — estupido hijo de perra... — murmuro chico soltando el kunai, ya no lo necesitaba. — ¿te sudan las manos a la hora de matar, eh? — pregunto al aire. — bueno cuando te encuentre... te enseñare como mis manos no sudan a la hora de matar. — sentencio desapareciendo del lugar.

**...**

Hoooola, como andan?

Por que ustedes lo pidieron y me dejaron 31 un reviews! E traigo la conti de este tana famado fic

Quiero darle mis mas sinceras gracias a todos lo que comentaro, primera vez aue consigo tantos reviews con un solo cap y menos aun con un cap de inicio.

Bueno con respecto a la historia le tengo que confesar que ahora me encuentro escribiendo con bastante miedo ya que como la trama esta hecha a medias no quiero escribir algo que despues me joda la trama o la contradiga. Algo para quienes me entan comenzando a leer es que yo suelo usar a ciertos personajes como co-protagonistas pero nunca son los mismo, en Orrenji no kitsune son lee, tenten y karin. Pero como vieron en este cap uno de los co-protagonistas sera Anko que tomara un rol de hermana mayor naruto a pesar de sus multiples quejas y uno casi materno con hinata, claro adaptado a su manera. Habra otro personaje mas pero este aparecera en unos caps mas. Y bueno ya comenzamos con las incognitas, por que el estilo de hinata es asi?, que hara naruto con sakura y sasuke? Cuales seran las consecuencias de este incidente con hinata? Como naruto arreglara esta situacion? Eso y lo demas lo veran en los proximos caps :D

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decirle que la proxima actualizacion tal vez tarde un poco ya que ahora debo ponerme a trabjar en la conti de Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kitsune y en El zorrito pervertido, ya que los deje de lado para escribir este cap. Si alguien se pregunta por que me demoro tanto en actulizar bueno es por que apesar de que no lo parezca tambient engo vida personal, un trabajo y familia y es por ello que debo organizar lo mejor posible mi tiempo para cubrir todas las cosas y muchas veces no lo consigo y termino atrasando en todo.

Mi tipico aviso, 5 reviews y subo la conti cuando la tenga lista.

Saludos y gracias de antemano a todo lo que se tomaron la molestia de comentar!


	3. Una bella sonrisa

Hola!

Nos leemos en las notas finales!

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Una bella sonrisa.**_

El oscuro manto de la noche cubría toda la aldea de la Hoja. Debido a la hora, las calles se encontraba practicamente vacia y un silencio que solo era roto por las constantes y aceleradas pisada de un encapuchado que corría a toda velocidad huyendo, la pregunta es... ¿De quien huía?

La realidad era que no lo sabía ni el mismo. Era capaz de percibir su precensia y su sed de sangre pero cada vez que activaba su linea de sangre todo desaparecia haciendolo creer que había sido un leve delirio paranoico nacido de su ansiedad y culpa por lo que había hecho pero cada vez que comenzaba a pensar que se podría relajar al no haber sido descubierto en su vil andar comenzaba a sentir aquella molesta precensia a su alrededor y tambien su gran deseo de ver correr su sangre. Debido a esta sincronía fue que el encapuchado criminal cayo en cuanta de que en realidad quien lo perseguía, no lo perseguía realmente. Solo estaba jugando sadicamente con su mente.

Podía sentirlo correr por todos lados a su alrededor, jugando con el y con su mente. — ¡Byakugan! — exclamo activando su linea de sangre por quinta vez en menos de quince segundos pero como en las veces anteriores, no había nadie que lo siguiera.

Siguió corriendo por las calles sintiendose desesperado. Sus ojos no le mostraban a nadie siguiendolo pero sabía que había alguien tras de el. — ¡Byakugan! — exclamo activando su doujutsu una vez más pero como en las veces anteriores no vio nada inusual. Con temor se queda quieto en su lugar por unos momentos hasta desactivar su linea de sangre. ¿Seria algún Anbu? Solo esa clase de persona podría tener tal habilidad evadiendo sus poderosos oculares pero no entendía por que se generaba tal intención asesina. — ¡¿Quien demonios eres?! — rugío al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna. — ¡¿Donde estas?! — volvío a vociferar ya sintiendo como el pánico lo consumía.

— Aquí. — escucho tras de si.

Sin la menor duda o titubeo el experimentado shinobi moldeo y cargo chackra en su mano para atacar a quien tuviera tras de si. — ¡Juuken: golpe de palma vacía! — vocifero destrozando el area de impacto del poderoso jutsu pero sin dejar evidencia de que hubiera alguien allí. — ¡deja de huir! — grito al aire. Ahora se encontraba seguro que no eran solo delirios pero quien sea que estuviera tras de el era muy rapido y habil.

— ¡Katon: gran llamarada! — rugío su oponente desde la cima de un techo para después lanzar una llamarada mucho más poderosa y rapida de lo que el Hyuga esperaba, al punto en que se vio obligado a recibir el ataque en vez de evadirlo.

— ¡Kaiten! — exclamo antes de usar la defensa definitiva de los Hyuga para proteger de las candentes llamas.

Ese ataque había sido más poderoso de lo que esperaba pero Hyuga Takato no iba a ser pillado con la guardia baja nuevamente. En el segundo que las poderosas llamas dejaron de atacarlo el experimentado shinobi dio un salto al tejado en donde se encontraba su enemigo esperandolo. — ¡Muere! — grito mientras cargaba su palma derecha con chackra e impactaba su poderoso ataque en el lugar donde previamente había estado parado su enemigo que por lo visto era bastante más rapido de lo que había imaginado ya que nuevamente consiguió escapar de el. Con desagrado Takato se levanto desviar su mirada al tejado justo frente a en donde había aterrizado el joven rubio al esquivar su ataque. — pero... si eres solo un niño. — dijo con su rostro carente de cualquier emoción pero con un tono de voz que demostraba un claro desconcierto.

— Si... soy un niño muy cabreado y peligroso. — advirtió antes de lanzarse al ataque impulsivamente.

— ¡Pero sigues siendo solo un niño! — exclamo cargando chackra en su mano para después atacar. — ¡Juuken: golpe de palma vacía! — vocifero dandole de lleno al chico que en el aire no podía hacer ninguna maniobra para evadir su letal ataque. Una engreída sonrisa se poso en el rostro del Hyuga hasta ver como el chico se desintegraba en una pequeña cortina de humo. — ¡¿un clon de sombras?! — exclamo conmocionado al ver como un niño utilizaba un jutsu de nivel jounin.

— Soy más que un niño. — hablo el rubio apareciendo frente a el. — ¡soy un shinobi de konoha! — vocifero formando una espada de chackra azul que utilizo para hacer un profundo corte en el costado izquierdo estomago del Hyuga que apenas tuvo tiempo de evadir aquel golpe posiblemente letal solo para después ver como el joven rubio giraba sobre si mismo y terminaba dandole una poderosa patada en el plexo solar que lo lanzo varios metros en el aire destrozando todo en su camino.

— _¡¿Un golpe al plexo solar?!_ — se pregunto el Hyuga mientras su cuerpo era detenido con un gruesa pared la cuál agrieto bastante por la fuerza del impacto. — _este niño... utiliza tecnicas asesinas y jutsus avanzados para pelear..._ — se dijo dandose cuenta que volver a subestimar al chico seria su sentencia de muerte.

Mientras el rubio se movió a paso acelerado contra su oponente, su muy agudo oido fue capaz de percibir los distintivos sonidos de multiples pisadas y ladridos. — _deben ser shinobis que andan de guardia nocturna por las calles de la aldea._ — infirío el chico. — _si se meten ahora me arruinaran todo, debe sacar a este infeliz de aquí ahora._ — se decidio parandose sobre un tejado justo frente al corrupto Hyuga.

— ¡¿Que esperas?! — pregunto el Hyuga con su linea de sangre activada y en la posición de pelea clasica de su clan. — ¡ataca! — ordeno.

Ya decidido a que sería el quien venciera e interrogarra al maldito que había osado por atacar cobardemente a la joven Hyuga bajo su cargo desenfundo de un estuche especial que portaba un Hirashin no kunai preparandose para ejecutar su jutsu. — _comete esto..._ — se dijo el rubio lanzando el kunai directo al Hyuga que lo atrapo sin mucha dificultad.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — pregunto con una arrogante sonrisa solo para ver que el chico ya no se encontraba en tejado sino al lado suyo. — ¡¿pero que demonios...?! — no alcanzo a la oracion antes de que el chico apareciera nuevamente a su lado y lo tomara de su brazo para que después todo a su alrededor le comenzara a dar muchas vueltas hasta que termino cayendo rendido sobre sus rodillas con un intenso malestar en su estomago. — ¿que...? — quiso preguntar pero se vio forzado a tapar su propía boca con una de sus manos para evitar vomitar.

— ¿Olvide decirte que contuvieras el aire? — ironizó el Uzumaki a unos metros delante del Hyuga quien lo miraba con sumo odio. — aquí ya nadie nos molestara. — comento el chico con ligereza. — tengo unas preguntas que hacerte y sería inteligente de tu parte no mentirme. — aconsejo el rubio solo para recibir una burlesca risa como respuesta.

— Pequeña basura... — insulto mientras se levantaba y activaba su byakugan. — no se quien te creas que eres pero ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

— Al igual que tu. — comento el chico desconcertando a su oponente. — Hinata sigue con vida. — acoto notando la sorpresa y el panico en el rostro de su enemigo. — oh si, una amiga la alcanzo a llevar al hospital antes de que se desangrara, ahora mismo deben estar dandole el antidoto que por si acaso yo estoy pagando. — comento. — y finalizando su operación. Fallaste en tu mision y por tu expresión diría que el precio por fallar es la muerte. — agrego recordando las antiguas enseñanzas que tuvo en Raiz. — esta en un hospital lleno de gente y con la Hebi-hime cuidandola personalmente. Esto termino para ti. — dictamino dejandole en claro que su mision no sería posible de completar.

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunto el Hyuga seguro que alguien con esas habilidades y actitud tan tranquila ante temas de vida o muerte no podía ser un simple gennin.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. — respondió el rubio dejando helado al portador del byakugan.

Aquel nombre estaba prohibido pronunciar dentro del complejo Hyuga, nadie conocía bien la historia pero era de conocimiento general que el shinobi que portaba tal nombre era bastante bueno pero no era del agrada ni para Hiashi-sama ni para los ancianos del consejo Hyuga. ¿El por que? Solo pocos lo sabian, pero los rumores dicen que hace ya unos dos años atrás el enigmatico Uzumaki Naruto y el Hokage de la aldea se habian aliado en un intento por humillar a Hiashi-sama, al clan Hyuga y habian lisiado de permanencia a un miembro de la rama principal pero esto no eran más que rumores, aunque ahora que se encontraba frente a el y luchaba contra el, podía entender el odio de Hiashi-sama.

— No pienso decirte nada. — sentencio el hombre listo para pelear.

— Excelente... si hubieras tomado el camino fácil no hubiera disfrutado tus gritos de agonía mientras te torturo. — comento el chico haciendo un sello manual para moldear chackra

Sin mediar ninguna palabras el par de shinobis se lanzo el uno contra el otro. En batalla de cuerpo directo, por mucho que le costaba admitirlo el desgraciado Hyuga tenía la ventaja con su poderoso y extremadamente peligroso estilo de pelea juuken. Fue debido a su clara desventaja en la pelea que el Uzumaki se vio forzado a mantenerse a la defensiva evadiendo todos los golpes posibles que aún con su prodigiosa velocidad superior de lo normal en alguien de su rango fue alcanzado por uno que otro golpe de su oponente. En un caso regular el recibir unos golpes de su enemigo no sería la gran cosa de no ser que esta vez su enemigo era un Hyuga con conocimientos avanzados del juuken haciendo que cada vez que recibía uno de sus golpes sintiera un dolor parecido a que le enterraran mil agujas calientes en la zona de impacto. El dolor fue tal que el joven Uzumaki no vio otra opción que tomar distancia de su adversario mientras re-evaluaba su estrategia.

— _Carajo... esto duele más de lo que recordaba._ — maldijo el chico sintiendo un intenso dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo y en su estomago. — _el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo queda oficialmente fuera de mesa._ — sentencio. — _solo me dio una pocas veces y duele como el demonio... es increible que se pueda mover así con la herida que le hice._ — se dijo el chico mirando como su oponente respiraba irregularmente mientras utilizaba su mano izquierda para hacer presión sobre la herida. — _los ataque a distancia no son efectivos, es suficientemente rapido como para evadir mis ataques y aún si ejecuto jutsus veloces el solo utilizara el kaiten para bloquearlos... sera solo un desperdicio de chackra._ — se dijo el rubio analizando la situación y buscando una salida.

El rubio ya viendo que no le quedaba más alternativas tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzo a bloquear todas su emociones para formular un plan. La forma de bloquear y desbloquear sus emociones era algo que siempre le había enorgullecido y avergonzado. Por un lado se sentía impresionado de si mismo al haber conseguido perfeccionar el control sobre una de las doctrinas mentales más dificiles dentro del mundo shinobi. Pero claro, el otro lado de la moneda en este caso era verguenza debido a que solía usar esto para escapar de su constante culpa por las personas a las que había lastimado y para conseguir pasar algunas noches sin tener pesadillas o cualquier cosa cercana a un sueño onirico. Dejando de lado la verguena o el orgullo, el rubio solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, el cuál odiaba con todo su corazon pero debía aceptar que era una enferma realidad. — _las emociones me vuelven debil..._ — se dijo el chico. Una vez bloqueo todas sus emociones y comenzo a pensar de forma únicamente racional y pragmatica fue capaz de idear una forma de ganar esta pelea la cuál antes no había sido capaz de ver a causa de una indebida piedad contra su adversario pero esto fue rapidamente eliminado. — _este hombre no merece mi piedad._ — se dijo listo para el ataque.

— ¿Que tanto meditas? — pregunto el Hyuga después de darle un minuto para que ambos recuperaran el aliento. — ¡ataca! — ordeno siendo rapidamente obedecido por el rubio.

Aún en contra de cualquier clase de sentido común el joven rubio volvío a lanzarse contra el Hyuga en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que no estaba yendo muy diferente a la anterior lo cuál le dejo multiples lesiones. — _debo seguir así..._ — se dijo el rubio. — _esta es la manera más rapida que tengo para reducir su velocidad._ — se recordo ignorando el creciente dolor generado por los pocos golpes que si habian conseguido alcanzarlo. Ya tras unos segundo manteniendo aquel impresionantemente veloz ritmo el joven Uzumaki fue capaz de notar como la velocidad de su enemigo se hacía menos poco a poco. — _te tengo..._ — se dijo dejandose llevar por el momento cosa que le costo muy caro al ver que tenía enfrente dos palmas muy cargadas de chackra que iban directo a sus pectorales. Sin tiempo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque el chico no tuvo otra opción que utilizar sus antebrazos como escucho para después salir ejectado de lugar impactando brutalmente contra un tronco que quedo muy astillado tras el impacto.

— Mi-mierda... — maldijo por lo bajo al sentir sus brazos entumecidos pero por suerte aún los podía utilizar.

— Rindete... no ganaras esta pelea pequeño bastardo... — insulto el Hyuga bastante cansado debido a la perdida de sangre, si no se trataba pronto podría desangrarse.

— Esto ya acabo. — sentencio el Uzumaki desenfundado ocho shuriken dejando cada una entre sus dedos listo para atacar.

Ya sin más demora el joven Uzumaki lanzo las shuriken a su oponente el cuál no entendia que es lo que quería lograr el rubio con un ataque tan simple e inutil pero una vez que lo vio comenzar otra rapida secuencia de sellos tras lanzar la shuriken supo que lo que vendria no sería facil de recibir. — ¡Ninpou: clonacion masiva de shuriken! — exclamo el chico haciendo que los shuriken que había lanzado previamente pasaran de ser ocho a más de doscientos.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamo el Hyuga viendo que un ataque así a esa distancia y en esa locación era imposible de esquivar y recibirlo era simplemente suicida. — ¡Kaiten! — rugío liberando chackra por todos sus puntos de chackra en su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a girar sobre si mismo.

Debido al estrés fisico que el kaiten ejercía dentro del cuerpo y en el sistema de chackra no era correcto usarlo por más de unos cuantos segundos para bloquear algún ataque pero el problema fue que este ataque que estaba bloqueando era endemoniadamente largo y si se detenía antes de tiempo, su muerte era segura pero ya después de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos la lluvia de shuriken al fin se detuvo dejandolo solo en un campo lleno de un humo generado por todos los clones de shuriken que se deshicieron con su tecnica. — espera... ¿donde esta el mocoso? — pregunto sosteniendo con fuerza su herida que no dejaba de emanar abundante sangre.

Ya sea por un pequeño presentimientro precognito o por mera suerte pero en aquel instante el experimentado Hyuga alzo su vista al cielo solo para ver con horror como el Uzumaki descendía sobre el con una bola de chackra azul, la cuál parecia muy peligrosa. — ¡Rasengan! — vocifero el chico justo antes de que el adulto Hyuga diera un largo salto hacía atrás evadiendo el ataque por mera suerte y dejandole en claro que sus sospechas sobre el peligro que significaba aquel extraño jutsu eran muy acertadas.

Sin darle ni un solo segundo para respirar o reponerse el joven Uzumaki reactivvo su jutsu de espada de chackra y se lanzo contra el Hyuga con ataques que mostraban un claro patron. — _¡este mocoso... va por mis ojos!_ — infirío el Hyuga notando que los ataques del joven rubio se centraban en cortar sus globos oculares.

Debido a su gran miedo de perder los ojos caracteristico de su clan y su mayor orgullo personal, los movimientos del hombre se volvieron defensivos y corbardes que sin mencionar su perdida de sangre y chackra lo hacía estar justo en la palma de mano del rubio. En un veloz movimiento el Uzumaki lanzo un corte horizontal hacía los ojos del hombre que al ver el peligro en que se encontraba sus preciados ojos hizo un pesimo moviento haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio como deseaba el rubio. — baka... — comento con una tenue sonrisa mientras se giraba sobre si mismo y con la maestría que solo una persona tras largos años de entrenamiento en el arte del asesinato lanzo un limpio y único corte que amputo más de la mitad de la pierna derecha de su oponente haciendo rugír a causa del intenso dolor.

— ¡Aaahhh! — grito enloquecidamente por el dolor de perder su pierna. — ¡bastardo! ¡Pequeño mounstro enfermo! — maldijo el hombre mirando su cortada pierna con horror.

— Viejo... muchos sufren en silencio ¿sabes? — hablo con indiferencia e ironía a la vez.

— ¡Tu!... desgraciado bastardo... — siguío maldiciendo. — ¡te matare! ¡te matare, lo juro por dios! — exclamo solo para recibir más indiferencia por parte del Uzumaki.

Los constantes gritos de dolor y agonía no hacian más que caer en los oidos sordos del rubio que no hacía otra cosa aparte de ignorarlo completamente, pero algo entre todos sus desagradable gritos y sangriento revoltijo en el suelo llamo su atención. Esto era demasiado sangre y el lo necesitaba vivo... por el momento. A una impresionante velocidad el joven jounin puso un pie en el cuello del shinobi caído para detenerlo y callar sus molesto gritos. — quedate quieto. — ordeno el chico mirando la amputada pierna y la herida en el costado izquierdo de su estomago. Eran cortes limpios y definitivamente letales por si mismo si no se trataban de inmediato. — te necesito vivo así que debo parar el sangrado a como de lugar. — como el chico sin dejar de mirar la sangre que fluía por las heridas.

— ¿Me... me llevaras a un hospital? — pregunto siendo incapaz de gritar nada por el pie del rubio sobre su gargante.

— ¿Tu le diste esa opción a Hinata? — Ironizó el rubio dandole a entender al Hyuga que esto no era solo por haber atacado a otro miembro de su aldea, esto era personal. Esto era venganza.

— ¡¿Es por esa... maldita mocasa?! — gruño el hombre siendo incapaz de decir algo más ya que el rubio puso más presion sobre su gargante por unos segundos. — ¡¿por que es importante para ti?! — gruño una vez que el rubio solto levemete su cuello. — ¡¿por que llegas tan lejos por ella?! — pregunto haciendo que el rubio volviera hacer más presion sobre su cuello.

Tal vez lo que más irritaba al Uzumaki de esa pregunta era el hecho de que en verdad no sabía que responderle. Claro, la verdad es que se sentía culpable y estaba muy molesto pero aún así se preguntaba si eso era todo... seguía siendo muy malo cuando de emociones se tratase.

— Bueno... aunque me desagrada, tengo que mantenerte con vida. — comento el chico mientras comenzaba una rapida secuencia de sellos manuales.

Hyuga Takato se encontraba lejos de ser un medic-nin pero estaba completamente seguro de que esos no eran sellos para un jutsu medico, es más, aquella secuencia de sellos se le hacía terrorificamente familiar al punto en que supo que jutsu iba a utilizar.

— ¡¿Que mierda haras?! —exclamo en pánico mientras se removía en un intento por huir pero con el estado de su pierna y el pie del rubio aún sobre su cuello le era imposible.

— ¡Quieto carajo! — ordeno el chico. — necesito moldear bien la cantidad exacta de chackra. — comento concentrandose por un segundo.

— ¡Alto! ¡por favor no lo hagas! — suplico con lagrimas de terror en los ojos. — ¡te lo ruego! ¡detente! — rogo pero fue ignorado nuevamente

— Te hubieras ahorrado mucho dolor de no haber lastimado a Hinata. — comento ante de ejecutar su jutsu. — ¡Katon: Llamarada! — exclamo lanzando una debil llamarada al muñon de la pierna y al estomago de su caído oponente para poder cauterizar sus heridas mientras ignoraba los gritos de dolor de su enemigo.

La intensidad del dolor fue tal que aún tras años de entrenamiento shinobi para soportar la tortura tanto fisica como psicologica el Hyuga no pudo aguantar más de unos cuantos segundos antes de caer insconciente.

Ya notando que la vida de su enemigo no estaba en peligro o no al menos por un posible desagramiento, el joven Uzumaki dictamino que era el momento de comenzar los preaparativos para la que sería la ultima y más larga noche del aquel misterioso shinobi perteneciente al clan Hyuga que había atacado cobardemente a su alumnas mientras descansaba en el albergue donde ellos la habían obligado a tomar alojamiento.

Llevando el cuerpo insconciente del Hyuga através del bosque sin la menor delicadeza hasta la parte más oscura y lejana del bosque donde nadie escucharia sus gritos el chicocreo unos clones de sombra para que hicieran los preparativos adecuados..

**...**

Causar dolor y agonía era algo en lo que Uzumaki Naruto podía decir que era casi tan bueno como asesinando. Tal vez sea por su latente oscuridad dentro de el o quizas simplemente sea su forma de ser y de existir. Una individuo solo capaz de causar dolor a los demás, esa siempre fue su maldición pero no fue hasta hace dos años que se dio cuenta que no podía controlar su maldición pero si podía enfocarla y guiarla hasta sus enemigos. Ahora Hyuga Takato estaba probando un poco de lo que era la maldición de Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Detente por favor! — suplico con lagrimas en los ojos solo para ser ignorado por el joven rubio.

Naruto con completo desisteres se levanto de su asiento para tomar un pedazo de tronco seco y hecharlo al creciente fuego delante de el haciendo que los gritos del Hyuga se hicieran más intensos.

Alzo su indiferente mirada para encontrarse con un pertubadora y sadica imagen que hizo que se sorprendiera a si mismo por su actuar. Frente a el, solo a un metro sobre las candentes llamas se encontraba Hyuga Takato, se encontraba colgado de sus brazos con alambre ninja a los arboles cercanos a la distancia suficiente como para que el fuego no lo queme directamente pero lo suficientemente cerca como para desarrollar lentamente graves quemaduras por el intenso calor en todo su cuerpo de manera muy lenta y extremadamente dolorosa. — muerte a fuego lento... escuche historias de que no hay peor forma para morir. — comento el chico sentandose de nuevo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pan y le daba un pequeña mordida. — ¿tu que opinas? — pregunto al Hyuga que no había parado de gritar por un auxilio que nunca llegaría.

— ¡Por favor...! — grito soltando lagrimas de desesperación. — ¡solo... solo matame de una vez! — suplico ante el insoportable dolor.

Ante sus gritos de completa suplica y su misión, el rubio Uzumaki solo lo miro con tedio e indiferencia como si fuera una molesta mosca siendo aplastada. — no hay un escenario humanamente posible en donde tu salgas con vida de esto. — dijo el rubio mirandolo fijamente a los ojos. — no obstante, si me das la información que quiero puedo darte una muerte rapida que te prive muchas horas de gran sufrimiento que tengo preparadas para ti. — aconsejo el chico con ligereza como si de un juego estuvieran hablando. — ¿que opinas? — pregunto terminando su pedazo de pan.

— ¡Yo no se nada! — exclamo de inmediato. — ¡No hice nada! ¡por favor solo dejame ir! — suplico.

El rubio indifierente a toda su agonía tomo un pequeña bolsa de entre sus ropas y la lanzo al fuego, debido a la poderosa reacción del fuego cualquiera podría adivinar que esta bolsa contenía polvora o algún tipo de acelerante quimico que hizo que las llama de la fogata fueran tan intensas que alcanzaran la pierna del hombre quemandola por completo dejandolo al borde de la locura a causa de un dolor que no conocia limites. — ¿¡aún no te pregunta nada y ya comenzaste a mentirme!? — rugío el rubio furioso mientras sacaba otra bolsa de entre sus ropas identica a la anterior alzando su brazo en ademan para lanzarla al fuego.

— ¡No! — rogo. — ¡por favor te dire lo que quieras! — exclamo con lagrimas ya sean de miedo, dolor y panico. — por favor... no quiero más...solo... no más... — lloro ante el rubio que no sintío ni el menor apice de lastima.

— Entonces no vuelvas a ser tan estupido como para mentirme. — aconsejo con una fría mirada en los ojos carente de cualquier compasión o piedad. — ¿atacaste a Hyuga Hinata esta noche? Y recuerda las consecuencias de mentirme. — advirtío nuevamente.

Más lagrimas descendieron por sus ojos, aquel muchacho rubio, tal vez tenía aspecto de un niño pero era la peor clase de mounstro enfermo y sadico que le había tocado ver, carente de cualquier emoción o sentimiento que no sea su sed de sangre. — Si... — respondió dejandose llevar por el miedo ante más dolor. — yo lo hice, yo la ataque. — confeso.

— ¿Por que? — pregunto el rubio de inmediato, la pregunta anterior solo era mera formalidad, lo que le interesaba el porque. — ¿por que la trataste de matar?

El Hyuga solo tenso la mandibula desviando la mirada sin saber como responderle al rubio sociopata. — ¡Responde! — rugío el chico lanzando la bolsa al fuego generando otro poderoso incremento de las llamas que lo hizo chillar de dolor durante unos eternos momentos en que lo único que podía desear era una muerte rapida.

— ¡Por favor...! — suplico. — ¡tengo esposa e hijos! — rogo sin saber que más decir.

Hasta ahora el rubio psicopata no había demostrado ninguna clase de emoción o de molestia ante la brutal y sadica tortura, es más, durante los primeros minutos de la tortura el chico había estado utiliando la misma fogata para torturarlo y azar levemente un pedazo de carne que después desgusto mientra disfrutaba del "espectaculo" que le estaba dando su victima sin decir ni una sola palabra pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ante su mirada de desesperación el rubio bufo para desaparecer y aparecer de forma instantanea colgado de el con un kunai en su manos y su rostro muy cerca del suyo. — ¡exacto! — concordo el rubio. — y si no me dices por que atacaste a Hinata no dudes en que ellos son los siguientes en mi lista. — aviso.

El experimentado shinobi tuvo un profundo vistazo a los siniestros ojos del chico frente a el y si hubiera podido temblar del miedo lo hubiera hecho. — _los ojos de este niño... ¡son los de un demonio!_ — se dijo completamente aterrado por la idea de que este mounstro se le acercara a su familia.

— Fue una orden. — confeso. — Hiashi-sama lo ordeno.

— ¿Por que? — pregunto nuevamente el rubio. Para su punto de vista esa no era un gran revelación, apesar de no haber obtenido mucho de su antigua victima de tortura fue capaz de inferír que solo el lider del clan Hyuga o el consejo de ancianos de dicho clan podría mover los hilos para enviar a tantos miembros tras unas sola persona. — ¡¿por que un padre mandaria a matar a su propía hija?! — rugío de manera casi bestial.

— ¡Ella fue desheredada por el hace mucho! — grito. — ¡fue Hiashi-sama en persona quien le puso el sello de pajara enjaulado! — relato. — ¡detesta su mera exitencia por que demuestra que en el clan Hyuga puede existir la debilidad! — finalizo. — por eso... me ordeno matarla. — termino su relato. — Es todo lo que se, lo juro... ¿ahora... me dejaras morir? — pidío. — Por favor... — suplico a sabiendas de que si el rubio no lo mataba Hiashi lo haría.

El rubio volvío a mostrar su usual indiferencia mientras saltaba lejos del shinobi y del creciente fuego camino unos pasos acercandose a un árbol mientras desenfundaba un kunai. — cierto... te dije que si me lo decías todo te daría una muerte rapida y sin dolor... — recordo el rubio sin mirarlo. — pero... mientras te torturaba descubrí algo sobre mi mismo. — comento mirandolo directamente a los ojos. — no soy tan benevolente. — acoto antes de cortar el alambre ninja que había en el árbol haciendo que el cuerpo cayera de lleno sobre el fuego mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor y agonía mientras agitaba sus piernas y brazos en un vano intento por escapar de las llamas que lo consumian lenta y dolorosamente. Ante tan brutal espectaculo el chico guardo su kunai y emprendió camino lentamente de regreso al hospital ignorando los gritos que se expandian por el bosque sin llegar a los oidos de nadie a excepción del indiferente Uzumaki. — _no puedo acusar a Hiashi de nada, aunque lo hubiera dejado con vida era la palabra de un triste infeliz de la rama secundaria contra la del lider del clan más prestigioso de la aldea._ — se dijo el chico sintiendo la frustración en su pecho. — _aunque hubiera regresado a su hogar lo más probable es que lo hubieran matado para eliminar cualquier evidencia de lo sucedido... los Hyuga y Raiz tiene un desagradable parecido._ — se dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar para reaparecer junto a una inusualmente sería y preocupada Mitarashi.

— Volví. — anuncio sobresaltando a la mujer.

— ¡Aaahhh! — exclamo la hebi-hime de konoha al escuchar la voz del rubio a sus espaldas tan subitamente. — ¡Naruto-baka! — rugío dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, coño! — lloriqueo el rubio maldiciendose. Tenía una habilidad perceptiva y unos reflejos que iban más haya de lo humano pero por algún motivo cuando la Mitarashi se enfurecía con el, sus golpes iban tan rapido que el nunca conseguía evadirlo o siquiera reaccionar. — ¿a que viene eso? — pregunto el rubio claramente molesto.

— ¡¿"A que viene eso"?! — rugío la mujer. — ¡da gracias que no te clave un kunai en el trasero! — advirtío. — ¡solo... desapareces dejandome sola con esta chica y vuelves después de una hora y me da el susto de mi vida! —se quejo la mujer. — ¡¿donde mierda estabas?! — gruño

El chico retrocedió un paso mientras desviaba la mirada, no le gustaba hablar con Anko de esas cosas, de cierta manera, temía que la opinión que tenía sobre el cambiará si llegara a saber las cosas horribles que hizo y de lo que era capaz de hacer. — busque... busque al atacante. — respondió el chico con un hilo de voz.

La Mitarashi no necesito hacer más preguntas, la sangre en las ropas del chico lo decía todo. — Sabes que debo decirselo al hokage ¿cierto? — pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio. — Ya no estas en Raiz Naruto, no puedes seguir jugando bajo tus propías reglas. — regaño mientras miraba con cierta compasión al chico. — _esa oscuridad dentro de ti... una vez Orochimaru fue igual a ti._ — se dijo apretando sus puños. — _¿que es lo que esto significa?... que algún día tu... tu tambien...¿te convertiras en un mounstro sin alma?_ — fue un corto segundo pero una fracción de momento Mitarashi Anko podría jurar que estaba justo frente a una versión más joven del siniestro sannin.

—¿Uh? ¿que sucede? — pregunto el rubio viendo a la peli morado. — ¿por que lloras Anko? — pregunto el chico genuinamente desconcertado.

— ¡¿Eh?! — exclamo la mujer tocando su mejilla derecha. Era cierto, sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por su miedo al ver como el rubio se convertiría en una versión más joven de su antiguo sensei y se coloco a llorar sin darse cuente. — yo... bueno, esto... — balbuceo unos momentos pensando en como cambiar de tema. — ¡¿que importa eso?! — le gruño asustandolo levemente. — ¡¿viniste por mi o por saber el estado de tu alumno?! La cuál por cierto abandonaste en un momento crítico. — acoto lo ultimo con verdadero desagrado y decepción en su voz, esperaba algo mejor del Uzumaki.

Ante tal tono tan acusatorio el chico agacho la mirada con algo de verguenza. — _tiene razon... sacié mi deseo de venganza personal antes de pensar en el bienestar de Hinata...fue... fue como haber abandonado a un compañero herido solo para poder completar una mision._ — se reprocho— _aveces... realmente me comporto como si siguiera en Raiz._ — se dijo mordiendose el labio.

La experta kunoichi al ver el claro arrepentimiento del chico en su rostro y actuar sintío una punzada de culpa, el chico era fuerte, era inteligente, era ingenioso y tal vez uno de los shinobis más temidos por las naciones enemigas... por eso aveces tenía la tendencia de olvidar que no era más que eso en el fondo, solo un pobre y confundido muchacho que estaba comenzando a caminar por el campo minado que era la pubertad. — ya... no es para que te pongas así. — comento al mujer poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de aliento. — al fin de cuentas te tengo muy buenas noticias. — dijo con una gran sonrisa dandole a enteder el joven Uzumaki lo que sucedía.

Ya con eso zanjado la candente kunoichi comenzo a relatarle todo lo que se había perdido desde que se fue en busca del atacante de la joven Hyuga. Por lo visto la operación había sido un exito y el antidoto había funcionado perfectamente. Ahora lo único que restaba era esperar a que la chica despertara pero ya que la chica había pasado por una serie de procedimientos bastante dificiles y dolorosos sería normal que estuviera durmiendo por un largo periodo de tiempo mientras se recuperaba. Por lo visto aún con atención diaria de medic-nin, cosa que por cierto pagaria Naruto, ella tardaría como minimo una semana antes de salir del hospital y unos tres días más en volver al entrenamiento, cosa que preocupaba al chico ya que esto retrasaría irremediablemente el entrenamiento del equipo, lo cuál era seguro que generaría problema con el gruñon Uchiha. — _tengo que pensar en algo para mañana._ — se dijo para después mirar el reloj de la habitación. — _o mejor dicho para unas cuantas horas más... carajo._ — maldijo, esta no era de lejos la primera noche que pasaba en vela pero realmente necesitaba de todas sus energías si queía controlar al Uchiha y.. no matarlo en el proceso.

Ya eran cerca de las 06:34 AM la primera vez que la joven Hyuga desperto, en su habitación se encontraban el rubio Uzumaki cerca de ella y la sensual Mitarashi que miraba el bello amanecer por la ventana. Una vez que la joven hizo ademanes para despertar el rubio Uzumaki de inmediato se escondío tras una cortina en el lugar alegando que no creía que fuera correcto que el estuviera allí siendo que la había conocido hace menos de 24 horas. La princesa de las serpientas se encontraba dispuesta a rebatir eso pero justo en ese momento notaron que la chica caía en la insconciencia casi de inmediato.

— Aveces olvido que eres un cobarde. — comento la Mitarashi al rubio al notar su suspiro de alvio al verla dormir de nuevo.

El Uzumaki no se defendió, en parte tenía razon la mujer, tenía un claro miedo de que la chica lo viera allí y comenzara un complicado interrogatorio de por que estaba allí y lo que había pasado durante la noche. Ya con eso dejado de lado el par de experimentados jounin siguio en la habitación esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica, se había prometido que de alguna manera al menos uno de los dos estaría con ella cuando despertara. Ambos bien sabian lo desagradable que era despertar en un hospital y que no hubiera nadie allí para ti.

Ya dejando ir su mente el joven rubio recordo como unas cuantas horas antes el la había visto dormir antes de ser atacada y de lo linda que le parecío en ese momento. Fue por ese pensamiento que el chico la contemplo dormir aún con la mascara de oxigeno en su boca, debido a que su estado no era como la ultima vez que la vio dormir y eso le generaba una punzada de culpa en su corazon, el rubio desvío la mirada a su hombro dandose cuenta de algo. — _espera... ¿que lleva puesto?_ — se pregunto. Sus hombros estaban desnudos. ¿eso significaba que ella estaba...? ¡No! Se reprocho meneando la cabeza violentamente ¿Como era posible que se pusiera a preguntarse esas cosas en un momento como este. Ya decidido a olvidar el tema el rubio quiso centrar su mirada en el torax de la chica para mirar el dulce vaiven que generaba sus respiraciones, ya con su vista allí el chico sin desearlo centro su vista en un par de bultos en su pecho. — _w-wow... eso no se nota con su chaqueta tan holgada..._ — se dijo sonrojado siendo incapaz de dejar de mirarlos.

— ¿Que miras pervertido? — pregunto la Mitarashi hablando al lado de su oreja.

— ¡¿Eh?! — chillo. — etto... yo... te juro... — balbuceo completamente sonrojado.

Ante tal respuesta la mujer se hecho a reír tenuemente para no despertar a la chica. — tonto. — comento la mujer. No lo culpaba, la chica era linda, tal vez más de lo que ella aceptaria, estaba más desarrollada de lo que deberia y el chico era una mar de hormonas adolescente el cuál jamás había pasado mucho tiempo con una chica.

— Mejor ve a descansar un poco a tu casa o a la sala de espera. — aconsejo la mujer.

— ¿Eh? No, quiero quedarme para... — rebatió pero fue cortado a la mitad de su oración.

— ¿Para que? — recrimino. — si se despierta tu te ocultaras así que de todos modos no sabra que estas aquí. — confronto. — a menos que me digas que quieres estar a su lado cuando despierte yo te diría que mejor descansara un rato. — aconsejo nuevamente. — al fin y al cabo debes juntarte con el resto de tu equipo dentro de pocas horas ¿no? — argumento.

El chico se removió incomodo en su lugar, era cierto lo que decía la Mitarashi, no obstante... el quería quedarse junto a la ojiperla, aunque ella no lo viera... el quería quedarse a su lado. El motivo flotaba entre la preocupación y la culpa. Seguía pensando que todo esto era a causa de su maldita pereza a no resolver el problema de su vivienda antes y temía que si se iba alguien se pudiera colar en el hospital para tratar de terminar el trabajo, no necesariamente debía ser un Hyuga, Naruto estaba consciente de la buenas relaciones que Hyuga Hiashi mantenía con el halcon de guerra quien solia ser su antiguo amo así que existía la posibilidad de que uno de sus ex-compañeros de Raiz fuera por ella.

Como si la experimentada kunoichi pudiera leer su mente como libro abierto supo de inmediato cuales eran las emociones predominantes en el Uzumaki que lo hacian sentír que estaba forzado a servir como perro guardian para la niña de claros ojos. — esto no es tu culpa Naruto. — hablo la mujer en un tono bastante dulce y casi maternal. — no importa donde estuviera viviendo, si alguien la iba a lastimar lo hubiera hecho no importa si viviera con el hokage mismo. — consolo. — y si temes por su seguridad... — dijo atrapando la nariz del rubio para jalarla dolorosamente.

— ¡Due-duele! — chillo el rubio. — ¡basta Anko!

— No tienes que preocuparte por ella. — sentencio. — yo estare aquí todo el tiempo y no te atrevas a subestimarme. — dijo soltando la nariz del Uzumaki con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. — yo tambien soy una jounin y de las más temidas en la aldea. — recordo. — ahora vete y descansa un rato.

El rubio callo sin tener ningun argumento para rebatir la opinión de la mujer. Tenía razon, no podía culparse por siempre por lo sucedido como tampoco era totalmente necesaria su prescensia en el hospital pero... para la simplista y pragmaticamente del Uzumaki una nueva y rara emoción se albergo en su pecho y como de costumbre no supo comprenderla. No entendía bien el por que pero por algún motivo el realmente no quería irse del hospital, apesar de saber que no era correcto o adecuado el quería estar presente cuando la chica despertara para mostrare su apoyo. — _¿que demonios pasa conmigo?_ — se pregunto genuinamente confundido. — tienes razon. — confirmo. — debo irme, te vere después. — se despidió para después desaparecer del lugar frente a los ojos de la kunoichi.

— Tks... ni siquiera necesita usar sellos manuales... este chico no es humano. — murmuro la mujer ante la impresionante habilidad con aquel mitico jutsu solo utilizado por el Nidaime Hokage y Yondaime Hokage.

**...**

Ya casi eran las 08:00 AM cuando el rubio al fin llego a su hogar. Había sido una noche larga y complicada como ninguna, alguien lo suficientemente estupido trato de asesinar a su discipula, Hyuga Hinata, el lo había cazado como a una sucia rata por toda la aldea, había mantenído una fierza batalla contra el resultado como el ganador de dicho encuentro, lo habia torturado sadica y lentamente, había obtenido la información que quería pero no era prescisamente buena en cualquier caso. Por lo visto Hyuga Hiashi había mandado a matar a su hija por segunda vez en menos dos días fracasando nuevamente, lo cuál hacía que el Uzumaki se preguntara por que se sentía tan ansioso por verla muerta, sabía que el muy bastardo no tenía alma, pero este comportamiento solo lo estaba dejando en evidencia ante el... entonces ¿Por que actuar tan irracionalmente en vez de tomarse su tiempo para actuar? — _de alguna manera, por algún motivo... ella debe guardar algún secreto o algo así del clan Hyuga, un secreto que ellos desean que se lo lleve a la tumba..._ — infirío el chico recostandose sobre su cama. Ahora el problema era que aunque tuviera evidencia, sería muy dificil acusar al lider del clan más destacado en el país del fuego de mandar a matar a su propía hija.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado el joven Uzumaki coloco su alarma para que lo despertara dentro de dos horas para así poder dormir algo antes de su encuentro con lo que quedaba de su equipo.

Ya tras unos momentos su consciente al fin dejo de procesar información permitiendole caer en los brazos de morfeo pero no de la manera habitual. Debido a la forma en la que Naruto había sido criado, de manera carente de emociones, el no soñaba generalmente ya que estos sueños por regla general era recuerdos de las cosas horribles que había hecho y por ello fue que le sorprendio tanto ver a la joven Hyuga en uno. Y ahora, por segunda vez consecutiva en el mismo día el rubio volvio a soñar sin desearlo, lo curioso es que esta vez no lo recordaba. Al despertar miro su reloj analogico dentro de la habitación, solo había dormido por una hora pero parecia que hubiera estado toda la noche en un maraton junto con Gai-senpai y su alumno. Sus ropas se encontraban bañadas en sudor frío y su respiración era irregular, signos de un ataque de panico. — maldición... — gruño molesto. Saco una vestimentas secas de su ropero y se encaminó a la ducha para limpiarse como era debido. Bajo el agua todos los tensados musculos de cuerpo se relajaban tenuemente, era una sensación maravillosa el poder relajarse bajo el tibio toque del agua pero no era algo que disfrutara a menudo. Como cuaquier persona el joven Uzumaki se bañana con la debida regularidad pero lo que no gustaba de hacer era relajarse, durante toda su vida le habian enseñado que relajarse significaba bajar la guardia y bajar la guardia significaba morir, así que jamás debía relajarse.

Gracias a sus sentidos aumentados, aún bajo el agua de la ducha fue capaz de escuchar como alguien entraba a su apartamente solo para segundos después meterse en su baño. Por un corto segundo el chico se preparo para algún problema pero al ver la figura através de la cortina fue capaz de notar que era la de una mujer mayor. — _Anko..._ — se dijo malhumorado. Esa no sería la primera vez que la experimentada kunoichi le tirara algunas serpientes mientras se bañaba por mera diversión pero el asunto aquí era que hoy si que no se encontraba de humor para bromas.

— Basta ya Anko. — dijo el rubio con desagrado. — no tengo animos de bromas, además ¿No dijiste que te quedarías junto a Hinata hasta que despertara? — recrimino solo para no escuchar ninguna clase de respuesta. — ¿Anko? —pregunto el chico extrañado, la figura no había hecho ninguna clase de movimiento ante sus palabras ¿acaso quería asutarlo o algo así? —voy a salir. — aviso mientras tomaba una toalla y se la colocaba en la sintura después de apagar el flujo de agua. — carajo Anko dime a que estas jugando... — hablo pero se corto el mismo al notar que la mujer frente a el no era Anko y para su horrible sorpresa esta desconocida se encontraba con una profunda herida en el cuello que no paraba de sangrar abundantemente. —¡carajo! — exclamo el chico asutandose tanto que termino por caerse dentro de la tina nuevamente pero esta vez se encontraba llena pero no de agua, sino de sangre.

— ¿Que demonios...? — exclamo el joven bastante asustado por tan desagradable situación.

— ¿Por que...? — hablo al fin la mujer mriando fijamente al chico.

— ¿Eh? — fue todo lo que pudo articular el chico mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Por que lo hiciste...? — pregunto nuevamente. — ¡¿por que me mataste?! — rugío abalanzandose contra el Uzumaki mientras su rostro tomaba el aspecto de un craneo sangriento.

**...**

— ¡Aaahh! — vocifero el rubio saliendo de entre sus sabanas. — ¡carajo, no! — rugío aun temblando. — ¡No, no, no! ¡carajo! — maldijo al ver que era acosado por otra de los pecados de su pasado.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se encontraba muy agitada, su corazon latía desbocadamente, se encontraba bañado en sudor frío y en su mente no dejaban de pasar imagenes de aquella mujer que lo acuso de matarla dentro de sus sueños. —... Yama Kuroha... — dijo el rubio después de un rato. — tenías 20 años en aquel entonces... trabajabas en la oficina de archivos de la aldea. — recordo. — Danzo... Danzo sospecho que le estaba entregando información clasificada a diversos miembros del clan Uchiha ya que uno de ellos mantenía una relación amorosa contigo... a los Uchiha no los podiamos tocar sin levantar ciertas sospechas... — se excuso. — y tu eras su único contacto confiable dentro de la oficina de archivos... contigo fuera del mapa nos asegurabamos que no hubieran más filtraciones de información... — murmuro mientras unas lagrimas descendían de sus ojos. — yo.. lo siento mucho... — se disculpo entre lagrimas. — tenía que hacerlo... era la única forma en la que podía proteger konoha... lo siento mucho... — repitió.

Se mantuvo en aquel deprimente y decayente estado por unos prolongados minutos hasta que consiguió calmarse levemente, la culpa nunca se iba ni el dolor que la acompañaba pero al menos cesaban lo suficiente como para no volverlo loco... aún. Ya sabiendo que estaba demasiado agitado como para dormir nuevamente el chico procedió a ducharse y a meditar las palabras que el moribundo Hyuga le había dicho entre sus gritos de dolor. —_ "¡detesta su mera existencia por que demuestra que en el clan Hyuga puede existir la debilidad!"_ — recordo las crueles palabras de hombre mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cansado cuerpo. — _¿que quiso decir con eso exactamente?_ — se pregunto. — _tal vez debí profundizar un poco en el tema antes de matarlo..._ — se reprocho. Lo malo de conectarse con sus sentimientos es que de a momentos lo volvían algo impulsivo y no le permitían medir adecuadamente el valor de cada una de sus acciones. — _bueno... sigue siendo mejor que ser una maquina que solo piensa en las diferentes formas para matar efectivamente._ — se recordo saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura mirando cuidadosamente su baño al recordar levemente su pesadilla anterior. — _volviendo con Hinata... ¿sera por que es muy amable?_ — se pregunto. Durante la primera prueba de resistencia que el rubio aplico a su equipo fue capaz de notar como la chica al final iba más lento para quedar a la par con la kunoichi de pelo rosa y así no hacerla ver tan mal aunque eso no fuera algo prescisamente bueno para ella. — _es una posibilidad, pero debe ser algo más... ella debe ocultar algún secreto, tal vez su cuerpo tenga algo que no deberia..._ — considero sin llegar a nada viable. — bueno, no tiene sentido que le de más vueltas al asunto. — dictamino. — cuando despierte hablare con ella y encontrare las respuestas que necesito... y tambien tendre que darle algunas explicaciones al Hokage del por que asesine a tres miembros de nuestra aldea y no hice ninguna clase de reporte... y me deshice de los cadaveres... — murmuro el chico con desgane sabiendo que se había ganado muchos problemas con sus impulsivas acciones. — aveces... actuo con si aún siguiera dentro de Raiz. — se reprocho antes de vestirse y salir de su apartamento en dirección al campo de entrenamiento numero siete.

Ya una vez en el lugar el chico se sento a esperar la llegada de sus alumnos que no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el lugar. Mientras se acercaban pudo notar como la chica hacía titanicos esfuerzos para iniciar una conversación con el Uchiha el cuál simplemente la ignoraba olimpicamente. — _como si no tuviera suficiente con la situación de Hinata... aquí viene mi dolor de cabeza personal._ — se lamento recordando que Sasuke aún se encontraba lejos de considerarlo apto como para ser su jounin-sensei... y tambien por que su actitud lo solía irritar bastante.

— Buenas días Naruto-sensei. — saludo la pelirosa.

— Buenos días Sakura. — saludo igualmente recordando que el día anterior les había dicho que lo llamaran "Uzumaki-sensei" pero por lo visto no fue tomado muy en serio en el momento pero tampoco era como si pudiera culparlos. — Buenos días Sasuke. — saludo solo para recibir un gruñido como respuesta. — _debe seguir molesto por mi._ — se dijo el chico sin darle real importancia a los problemas del Uchiha.

— ¿Uh? ¿Hinata-chan aún no llega? — pregunto la Haruno al no ver por ningun lado a la chica de ojos claros.

— Tks... — chasqueo la lengua Sasuke. — esa tonta... una cosa es que fuera perezosa en la academia ya que allí al menos solo se perjudicaba ella sola pero ahora deberia ser un poco menos egoísta. — comento el Uchiha con deprecio.

— ¡Uchiha! — llamo el rubio en un tono nada amigable. — ¿podemos dejar las conversaciones para otro momento y enfocarnos a lo que vinimos? — pregunto irónicamente.

— Pero sensei... — comento algo nerviosa Sakura, el chico era aterrador cuando se enojaba. — ¿no esperaremos a Hinata-chan? — pregunto. Al ser un jounin tan joven Sakura estaba segura que había recibido un entrenamiento muy estricto pero sentía que dejar fuera a Hinata en su segundo día de entrenamiento solo por llegar un poco tarde era excesivo.

— Ella no vendra. — sentencio. — no hoy ni la siguiente semana. — dictamino sorprendiendo a los chicos.

— ¿Eh? ¿pe-pero por que? — pregunto la Haruno incredula de que la chica se diera por vencido tan rapido. — ¿le paso algo malo?

Ante la pregunta el rubio callo durante unos momentos pensando muy bien sus palabras y considerando detenidamente sus opciones. Sabía que Hinata no tenía amigos dentro de la academia así que lo más probable es que no le dijera nada de sus problemas personales a nadie aunque eso le generara una mala imagen como una chica tonta o muy perezosa. — _si ella eligió no decirles yo no soy quien para hablar._ — concluyo con desagrado. — yo... creí haber dejado claro que dejariamos las conversaciones para después. — sentencio firmemente sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ya con eso resulto a medias, el chico debío enfrentar el segundo problema en su lista: El entrenamiento. No podía comenzar el entrenamiento ahora siendo que pasaría más de una semana antes de que Hinata se pudiera re-integrar a su equipo lo que sería dejarla significamente atrás en comparación a sus compañeros y generarle un sentimiento de aislamiento dentro de su propío equipo. En un intento por evitar eso el chico decidió que pasarían los siguiente días haciendo algo simple pero que al ultimo Uchiha en la aldea le sería tan dificil que no tendría tiempo de replicar: Trabajo en equipo.

El trabajo en equipo se basa en dos cosas sumamente importantes que era la confianza entre tus compañeros y la sincronización. Una vez el equipo domine ambos factores serian capaces de ejecutar diversas tacticas de combate sin mayor problema. Una vez decidido esto comenzo a explicarle a sus alumnos lo que harían durante las siguientes horas. Mientras que la Haruno se veía notablemente aliviada de comenzar con algo tan simple, las quejas de engreído azabache no se hicieron esperar pero sin nada más que poder hacer acato las ordenes del rubio muy de mala gana.

Todo fue bien y tranquilo al inicio, lo cuál hizo que el rubio Uzumaki comenzara a sospechar que algo malo sucederia pronto. No estaba equivocado.

— Maldición ¿Solo haremos estas tonterias durante todo el día? — se quejo Sasuke ya cansado de lo ejercicios de confianza.

El rubio que aún se encontraba divagando sobre la situación de la ojiperla no le dio mayor importancia a las quejas del Uchiha. — si... — respondió con simpleza mientras fingía leer un libro.

— ¡Claro, ni siquiera no estas prestando atención! — volvío a quejarse el azabache mientras la Harunno temía que tuviera una segunda confrontación con su sensei.

— ¿Necesitas que te supervisen mientras haces ejercicios basicos de confianza? — pregunto irónicamente el rubio alzando la vista. — vaya prodigio que eres entonces... — se burlo tratando de evadir la confrontación.

Sasuke, ya completamente molesto por la antipática e indiferente actitud de su sensei con respecto a su entrenamiento camino agresivamente hasta el rubio para tomar el libro que fingía leer y lanzarlo hacía otro lado en un agresivo intento por capturar la atención del Uzumaki. — ¡ahora escuchame! — ordeno tomando al rubio de sus ropas para levantarlo y dejarlo contra el tronco de un árbol tras de el.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — grito la pelirosa asustada por el comportamiento del azabache y las consecuencias que tendría.

— ¡Callate...! — gruño el Uchiha para después dirigirse hacía su sensei. — ¡no se que mierda este jugando conmigo pero esto termina ahora! — sentencio mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio.

— Tienes razon... — concordo el rubio sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. — esto termina ahora. — afirmo tomando las muñecas del azabache y alejandolas de su cuerpo sin mayor problema. — es hora de que alguien rompa tu linda y molesta burbuja Uchiha. — sentencio empujando al azabache varios metros en el aire.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — volvío a exclamar la chica al ver como el azabache impactaba con fuerza el suelo pero sin el valor suficiente como para meterse entre aquel par de chicos.

— ¡Maldito...! —gruño el Uchiha levantose del suelo para lanzar un puñetazo hacía el rostro de su sensei que fue facilmente atrapado por el rubio.

— Ahora me escuchar. — afirmo tomandolo del cuello y apretandolo con bastante fuerza. — escuchame, durante los ultimos años deben haberte dicho muchas veces que era un genio, prodigio o alguna de esas tonterias pero yo te dire la verdad. — sentencio acercando el rostro del Uchiha al suyo. — no eres más que un idiota que es un poco mejor que el promedio, nada más. — dictamino. — así que puedes tratar mal a tus compañeras o faltarme al respeto pero nada cambiara el hecho de que no eras más que una pequeña mierda a mis ojos, una molesta y engreída mierda. — gruño con fuego en sus ojos. — y si realmente no eres capaz de aceptarme como tu sensei por un estupio e indebido orgullo manchado. — exclamo tomando impulso y lanzo al azabache contra un arbol. — ... sabes perfectamente donde queda la oficina del hokage, allí puedes ir y pedir que te transfieran a algún equipo incompleto o lo que sea. — hablo con desprecio.

Mientras el Uchiha se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de su fiel enamorada, ambos miraron por un corto momento al rubio, Sasuke con ira reprimida y Sakura con algo de miedo por la forma tan violenta en la que reacciono. Por un segundo realmente pensó que heriría de gravedad al Uchiha.

Sasuke ya con el orgullo completamente aplastado se alejo de la Haruno para correr hacía el bosque desapreciendo de la vista de los presentes. — ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamo la pelirosa asustado la actitud del azabache tan poco usual en el. generalmente solo era indifierente pero en esta ocasión, realmente se veía herido y no de manera fisica.

— Vete Sakura. — dijo el rubio de pronto sobresaltandola. — ya no hay motivos para que estes aquí. — dijo caminando hacía donde había caído su libro previamente. — por cierto, Hinata fue hospitaliza. — dijo espontaneamente dejando en shock a la pelirosa. — le hirieron anoche, deberias ir a verla. — comento mientras comenaba a caminar lejos del campo. La chica sin saber que más decir solo se fue del lugar sin siquiera despedirce del rubio.

Ya sintiendo completamente derrotado y frustrado se acerco a un árbol y lo hizo pedazos de un puñetazo en un intento por calmar su creciente ira. por regla general el evitaba esa clase de acciones pero como había prometido al Hokage que dejaría de bloquear sus sentimientos en vez de lidiar con ellos. — yo... soy un fracaso como jounin-sensei. — declaro sintiendose completamente superado por esta dificil tarea.

**...**

Mientras caminaba a un lamentable paso por las calles de la aldea el chico iba recapitulando todo lo relacionado con sus alumnos preguntandose como fue que termino reaccionando de esa forman tan tonta. Realmente no tenía habilidad para interactuar con otras personas pero como sensei... era simplemente patetico.

— ¡Ey, llegas temprano Naruto! — saludo la Mitarashi apenas entro en el hospital. — te esperaba dentro de un par de horas. — comento.

— Si... terminamos el entrenamiento temprano... — comento con verguenza aún incapaz de poder hablar de como ataco a uno de sus estudiantes. — ¿como esta Hinata? — pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Ah, ella esta... bueno...— balbuceo notoriamente incomoda. —... esta sedada. — comento obteniendo un ceño fruncido por parte del rubio. — Naruto... tienes que enterarte de unas cosas. — dijo la mujer acompañando al rubio hasta unas bancas vacias para hablar más tranquilamente del delicado tema.

De esa manera la conocida Hebi-hime comenzo a relatarle lo sucedido en las ultimas horas desde su partida. Por lo visto la joven Hyuga desperto una hora después tras la partida del chico en donde la kunoichi trato de ponerla al tanto de su situación de manera calmada pero apenas lo recuerdos de lo sucedido comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su mente la chica fue cayendo rapidamente en un frenetico ataque de panico que amenazaba con abrír los puntos de su muy reciente operación.

— ¿Estas bromeando? — pregunto el rubio incapaz de imaginarse a la timida y temerosa Hyuga tan frenetica como Anko relataba.

— Para nada. — contesto la mujer. — incluso tuve que abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas para detenerla o kami sabe que hubiera hecho en ese estado. Estaba fuera de control. — declaro.

— ¿Entre toda su locura dijo al coherente? — pregunto el Uzumaki arrepentido por no haber estado allí cuando todo sucedio.

— Si... si, dijo algo interesante. — tuvo que tomarse un tiempo debido a que fue un momento de suma locura y estrés pero una frase termino por llegar a su mente. — "Debieron dejarme morir por mi clan, es lo único que puedo hacer por el" — cito. — o algo así grito mientras la detenía.

— _¿"Morir por mi clan"?_ — se pregunto el rubio. — _¿que maldito secreto nos estas ocultando Hinata?_ — se pregunto. — _¿por que es tan importante que mueras? ¿cuál es el secreto que te tiene tan jodida?_ — se siguío preguntando siendo incapaz de entender lo que sucedía.

— Yo tambien lo he estado pensando pero no llego a nada. — hablo la Mitarashi notando la concentración del chico. — tu mente siempre a funcionado de otra manera así que tengo fe en que encontraras la respuesta. — dijo con una confiada sonrisa.

El chico miro a la kunoichi directamente a los ojos, era bien sabido por lo pocos jounin que conocían al Uzumaki que la Mitarashi tenía una especie de conexión con el, que por algún extraño motivo se había encariñado bastante apesar de nunca haber hecho nada para ganarselo. Aún así, tanta fe siempre le sorprendía. — _yo... no soy capaz de hacer tantas cosas como tu crees Anko..._ — se dijo el rubio recordando su más reciente fracaso como jounin-sensei.

— ¿Pero aparte de ese ataque de panico, Hinata esta bien? — pregunto el chico tratando de cambiar de tema.

Para sorpresa del rubio, la experimentada kunoichi se mostro bastante incomoda ante su pregunta la cuál el pensaba que tendría una facil respuesta. — ¿que sucede Anko? — pregunto directamente.

De entre sus ropas la mujer le hizo entrega de un expediente medico al rubio, el expediente medico de la joven Hyuga para que le de una hojeada. Sin mediar palabra el rubio tomo el expediente y comenzo a leerlo hoja por hoja. Por lo visto la chica Hyuga había sido internada multiples veces a lo largo de su vida por distintas heridas. Las diversas notas medicas tambien mostraban variadas imagenes del cuerpo de la chica cubierto con distintos hematomas. Al pie de la pagina la única explicación que se daba era "entrenamiento shinobi" pero Naruto con casi una decada de entrenamiento y vida como shinobi era capaz de ver las diferencias entre moretones a causa de una pelea de taijutsu y otras marcas. — abuso fisico. — dijo el chico sin quitar la vista del expediente.

— Por lo visto la golpearon mucho. — añandió la Mitarashi quien había llegado a la misma conclusión que el rubio la primera vez que leyo el expediente.

— Y mira los nombres de los doctores que la atendieron. — sugirío la princesa serpiente mordiendose la uñas por el coraje acumulado.

— Hyuga Yagura, Hyuga Takimaru, Hyuga Tamao... — leyo de hoja en hoja. — de esta manera nunca dejan evidencia de lo que en verdad le hacían... — murmuro con desagrado.

— Naruto... no se a quien o a cuantos haz matado desde que esta locura comenzo. — hablo la pelimorado apretando sus puño con impotencia. — pero si alguno de ellos eran Hyuga... ya no me molesta que hayas tomado el asunto pro tus propías manos, al menos de esa forma se que sufrieron bastante antes de morir. — concluyo sintiendo un renovado odio contra el ostentoso clan.

— Esto explica su personalidad... — comento el rubio. — en un mundo donde hombres y mujeres se golpean para mejorar en su trabajo como shinobi... que tu propía familia te golpee, te humille y te denigre... debe causar un gran desastre emocional dentro de esa chica. — concluyo.

— Te creo... se encontraba completamente descontralado hace rato. — acoto. — ¿quieres pasar a verla? — pregunto solo para ver la notoria incomodidad en el rostro del rubio. — no te preocupes, se encuentra bien dormida, nunca sabra que estuviste aquí. — alento con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

— De acuerdo. — confirmo levantandose junto a la Mitarashi encaminandose al mostrador donde habian varias enfermeras.

— Mira— señalo la mujer a una chica en específico. — creo que ella es su enfermera de turno. —comento apurando el paso. — ¡hola! — saludo animosamente como de costumbre. — queriamos saber si ya podemos ver a nuestra amiguita — pregunto con una juguetona e infantil sonrisa.

La mujer de inmediato se volteo ante el llamado de la kunoichi. — ¿la chica Hyuga? — pregunta para recibir un asentimiento de ambos jounin. — a ella... su enfermera personal la esta antendiendo ahora. — respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Pensaba que tu eras su enfermera. — comento la pelimorada confundida.

— Lo era, pero llego la madre de la chica y como es medic-nin dijo que la cuidaria personalmente — recordo. — ahora mismo la esta atendiendo.

— ¿Su madre? — se pregunto el rubio sintiendo un pichazo electrico en su pecho.

La mujer respondió a la pregunta del chico pero ninguno de los jounin presente escucho su respuesta, tal vez Hinata fuera un verdadero misterio para ellos pero si algo sabian bien era que Hyuga Hitomi, esposa de Hyuga Hiashi, matriarca del clan Hyuga y madre de Hinata... había fallecido hace ya muchos años.

Durante años a Naruto se le había considerado un shinobi sumamente veloz que podía llegar a igualar al legendario Yondaime y al Nidaime, por su parte el nunca había pensando mucho en el tema pero en aquel instante se sintío, por primera vez en su vida como un maldito caracol incapaz de moverse a una velocidad decente. No tenía idea si le tomo minutos o segundos llegar a la habitación que Anko le indico pero una vez frente a ella ni lo pensó, solo le dio una contundente patada que la derribo permitiendole la entrada a la habitación donde encontraron a la mujer tratando de inyectacle algo con una jeringa por la intravenosa. — ¡alejate de ella! — rugío lanzando un kunai directo a la mano de la mujer hiriéndola facilmente.

— ¡Pequeño bastardo! — gruño desenfundado un kunai con su mano buena.

Ante la potencial amenaza para la vida de la durmiente chica el joven Uzumaki no dudo ni titubeo ni por un instante. Avanzo a un velocidad superior a la de cualquier shinobi normal y utilizando uno de sus hirashin no kunai dio un profundo corte a los nudillo de la mujer que a causa del dolor fue obligada a soltar su arma para después lanzar un chillido de dolor. — ¡Callate! — gruño Naruto poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la mujer silenciando sus gritos de dolor para impactar su craneo con suma violencia contra la pared tras de si que quedo manchada con la sangre que dejo su nuca ante el impacto. —... esto es un hospital, debes guardar silencio. — Anko que no había alcanzado a reaccionar vio todo lo sucedido con una completa sorpresa. La violencia y brutalidad mostrada por el rubio era simplemente espeluznante.

— ¿Sigue con vida? — pregunto la mujer esforzandose por no mostrar ninguna expresión.

— Si... asumi que querrías interrogarle aunque fuese inutil. — comento el chico soltando la cabeza de la mujer dejando que cayera contra el suelo sin hacer ninguna clase de ademán para evitarle más dolor. — ya se quien la envío. — murmuro el chico.

— Si... yo ya imagino quien será. — comento la mujer aún en el marco de la habitación. — ¡necesitamos un medico y a un anbu aquí! — llamo la mujer haciendo que todos los espectadores que se habian empezado a reunir en el lugar comenzaron a moverse.

**...**

Ya con la herida mujer esposada y llevabada a la central Anbu el rubio se quedo esperando al Hokage dentro de la habitación con la insconciente Hyuga mientras la evidencia era recogida y la sangre limpiada. Por lo visto la jeringa que planeaba utilizar no tenía nada dentro, bueno eso no era completamente correcto ya que si tenía una cosa, aire. Hace ya varios años atrás al joven rubio se le dio una serie de misiones que se basaban en matar politicos importantes de diferentes aldeas que ya cursaban la tercera edad. Debido a esa clase de misiones, el Uzumaki había aprendido que con la cantidad correcta de aire dentro de una jeringa inyectada en la intravenosa podía hacer que una pequeña burbuja de aire fiajara através del sistema sanguíneo hasta terminar explotando dentro del corazón generando desde un infarto hasta una apoplejia. — ¿quería hacerlo como que murió por causas naturales? — se pregunto. — ¿que clase de estupida amateur considera que es natural que una chica de casi 13 años, completamente sana tenga un infarto de un día para otro sin ningún precedente medico sobre alguna enfermedad cardiaca? — se cuestiono sintiendose frustrado por la baja calidad de asesinos que habian hoy en día. No era algo de lo que se sintiera prescisamente orgulloso pero el ya era capaz de hacer un trabajo mucho mejor cuando solo tenía seis malditos años.

— Naruto. — hablo alguien desde el umbral de la puerta tranquilamente.

— Hokage-sama. — nombro al ver al anciano Hokage mirandolo de forma sumamente sería.— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto el rubio con un tilde de indiferencia en su voz.

El hombre no contesto, al menos no de manera inmediata. Primero camino unos cuantos pasos hasta dar con el rubio y poner una mano en su hombro. — Si Naruto... algo sucedio y necesito que lo que me vayas a decir de ahora en adelante sea toda la verdad. — advirtió dandole a entender al joven rubio que había más problemas en el horizonte.

A las manos del Hokage habian llegado tres diferentes reportes sobre personas desaparecidas, los tres miembros del clan Hyuga y los tres miembros de la rama secundaria de dicho clan. Curiosamente, en las ultimas horas tambien se habian encontrado un trío de cadaveres esparcidos por las afueras de la aldea pero debido al estado de dichos cadaveres, cualquier clase de identificación fue imposible. El sandime reconoció inmediatamente el modus operandi del rubio quien lo había desarrollado y utilizado multiples veces durante su infancia en Raiz bajo la ordenes de Danzo.

Por su parte, Naruto no era estupido. Apenas el hombre se le acerco supo que sabía lo que había hecho y de nada serviría mentir. Sin dejar la habitación de la insconciente chica el rubio confeso los tres asesinatos que había cometido, como había tratado de eliminar cualquier evidencia que lo mezclara con dichos asesinatos y tambien confeso que no tenía ninguna evidencia para poder apoyar lo que había hecho.

— ¿Por que lo hiciste Naruto? — pregunto el anciano.

— ¿Importa? — pregunto el chico con indiferencia. — no tengo ninguna evidencia que apoyo mis motivos... — murmuro con desagrado. — no es lo que se, es lo que demuestro ¿cierto?

— ¿Por que lo hiciste Naruto? — insistió el anciano ignorando las palabras del rubio. — ¿por que asesinaste a sangre fría a miembros de tu propía aldea?

El rubio alzo la mirada para chocar con la del anciano Hokage, no lo miraba con hostilidad pero había un intenso fuego en sus ojos que lo hacía pensar que se encontraba tratando de contener su ira pero algo en su interior le hizo creer que esta ira no estaba dirigida hacía el. — _¿A que quieres llega viejo?_ — se pregunto el rubio antes de decidirse a contestar la pregunta del viejo sin más demoras. — ellos... ellos habian sido enviados por... Hyuga Hiashi para matar a Hinata. — confeso sintiendose bastante tonto, decir esa clase de acusaciones sin ninguna evidencia contundente que ligue al lider del clan más renombrado del país del fuego con el intento de asesinato de su propía hija era cavar su propía tumba.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron? — pregunto el anciano sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto de la ridicula acusación del rubio. — ¿los tres te lo dijeron? — pregunto.

— No... bueno... — murmuro el rubio con una leve timidez poco usual en el. — atrape al primer par de idiotas cuando intentaron lastimar a Hinata en el... albergue donde ella esta viviendo. — contesto aún sintiendose culpable por no haber hecho nada en su debido momento. — los aleje del lugar con mi hirashin no jutsu, cuando quise interrogarlos el primero de los dos me ataco sin dudarlo y me vi obligado a matarlo... — murmuro mirando la nada agradable mirada del viejo. —el segundo idiota no quería decir nada al principio, pero tras un poco de tortura conseguí sacarle unas cosas sobre como Hiashi la había desheredado y la había expulsado del complejo Hyuga al graduarse como gennin. — hablo sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto por los fallecidos o por el lider del clan Hyuga. — lamentablemente creo que me pase ya que termino muriendo antes de poder sacarle más información. — Maldijo por lo bajo. — y al idiota de anoche conseguí sacarle más información pero igualmente inutil. — finalizo sin tener nada más que decir pero tras esperar varíos segundos por alguna respuesta del anciano se vio obligado a romper el incomodo silencio. — ¿me arrestaras ahora? — pregunto sin rodeos.

El anciano por su parte miro al joven rubio por un momento sin decir nada, su determinación por proteger a la chica era simplemente admirable pero tambien toda esa oscuridad dentro de el era un asunto bastante preocupante que lo hacía preguntarse si el rubio realmente había tenido que llegar a esos extremos o solo lo había hecho por una mera costumbre de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino. — _todavía no lo ves Naruto..._ — se dijo el anciano poniendo cariñosamente su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y desordenar su ya bastante desordenado cabello. —... _pero te coloque como el sensei a cargo de este equipo por que creo que tu lo puedes salvar de la misma forma en que ellos te pueden salvar a ti._ — se dijo deseandole la mejor de las suerte a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata que sin saberlo se les había encomendado una tarea bastante dificil e importante.

— Anciano... ¿que haces...? — pregunto el chico bastante confundido por el actuar del rubio.

— Naruto. — hablo firmemente. — sabía que lo habías hecho antes de siquiera preguntarte. — dijo quitando su mano de la cabea del chico para tomar una silla y sentarse cerca del muchacho. — pero necesitaba saber tus motivos, no eres un mounstro o un arma que mata sin motivo. — declaro recordando como solía ser el Uzumaki dentro de Raiz bajo el nombre de "Kitsune" — y ahora que he escuchado tus motivos, se que no me mientes. — declaro sorprendiendo al rubio. — Naruto, lo que te enseñare no es algo que puedas compartir con cualquiera, al menos no por ahora. — aviso sacando un expediente medico de entre sus ropas. — tuve que mover muchas influencias, pedir y gastar muchos favores pero después de mucho... creo que se por que Hiashi querría matar a su propía hija. — aviso dandole el documento al rubio.

Una vez tuvo el documento en sus manos que tenía impreso en rojo "Clasificado" sobre la portado el chico le dio una hojeada rapida para ver de que clase de documento se trataba. Para su sorpresa era una clase de expediente medico hecho directamente por el clan Hyuga con un largo seguimiento con distintas revisiones medicas desde su primer año de nacimiento hasta tiempo después de su octavo cumpleaños. Fue pasando de hoja en hoja sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban dejandose caer en la desagradable epifanía tras sus ultimos asesinatos.— "_!ella es la prueba que dentro del clan Hyuga puede existir la debilidad!"_ — ahora entendía esa frase que tantas vuelta le había dado en su cabeza, todo tuvo sentido al leer la conclusión medica al final de su ultima revisión medica. — "Debido a un extremadamente inusual defecto en su red de chackra se estima que la joven Hinata-sama jamás sera capaz de desviar la cantidad de chackra adecuada a sus ojos como para activar la linea de sangre Hyuga" — leyo en voz alta mirando a la insconciente chica. — "haciendo de ella la primera Hyuga en la historia que nace sin la capacidad de utilizar el Byakugan" — finalizo sin creer lo que leía.

— Por eso la desheredaron. — declaro el Hokage.

— Sin poder usar el byakugan... o el juuken... debío vivir un infierno todos estos años. —considero recordando lo arrogante que son los Hyuga por sus habilidades especiales, de seguro la trataron peor que a la basura por sus incapacidades. — bastardos... — maldijo apretando el expediente haciendo que una foto cayera de entre las multiples hojas. Cambiando su frustración por curiosidad el chico se agacho para tomar la foto que por la expresión del Hokage tampoco la había visto. — ¿que es esto? — se pregunto antes de ver la imagen dentro de la fotografía.

En dicha foto habian tres personas, una era una mujer adulta con un bebe en brazo al lado de una versión infantil de Hinata haciendole mimos a la bebe la cuál el supuso que era su hermana menor. Lo curioso de la foto y que capturo la atención del Uzumaki de sobremanera fue ver la inocente y tierna sonrisa de la chica a la cuál en los pocos días que la conocía nunca la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Después de apreciar detenidamente esa imagen y dandose cuenta que aquella hermosa sonrisa había sido arrebatada de su rostro por su propía familia, por su propío padre, Naruto se lleno de ira.

— Infeliz... — maldijo el rubio. — todo lo que le importa es el prestigio de su familia pero no su familia en si... es un desgraciado. — maldijo.

— Con tu testimonio tal vez... — hablo el anciano solo para ser cortado inmediatamente por el rubio.

— ¡Despierta! — grito el chico furioso. — ¿mi testimonio? — ironizó. — mi testimonio sobre un trío de tipos a los que mate o el de una mercenaria no va a ser nada contra el cabezilla del clan más prestigioso de este país y lo sabes. — gruño frustrado. — ni aunque lo atraparamos con las manos en la masa no podriamos acusarlo de nada, el es como Danzo y lo sabes. — recrimino. — siempre tendra un As bajo la manga para salir bien parado de cualquier situación... — gruño maldiciendo a todo el clan.

Ante tan cruda y desagradable realidad que el Hokage estaba tratando de evadir cayo rendido nuevamente sobre la silla para mirar a la niña insconciente frente a el sin saber que podría hacer por ella, al ritmo que iba la cosa solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que un día encontraran su cadaver o simplemente desapareciera para no volver más.

Por su lado en sus pensamientos propíos el rubio seguía mirando la fotografia de la chica especificamente su tierno rostro con aquella hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía preguntarse si alguna vez la vería sonreír así. Fue en aquel momento que Naruto decidió que cruzaría cualquier limite como para lograr esa meta, no importaba las consecuencias. — _este asunto... solo se solucionara si me centro en atacar su raiz..._ — se dijo el chico lleno de convicción. — anciano... — llamo el rubio. — llama a todos los Anbu de la aldea para una reunión informativa. — pidío. — no importa de que... solo asegurate de entretenerlos durante una hora entera. — pidío.

El viejo Hokage miro con confusin´y desconcierto al joven Uzumaki antes de darse cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer. — ¡¿que demonios estas diciendome Naruto?! — recrimino el anciano anonadado. —¡¿que es lo que planeas hacer?! —pregunto en tono acusatorio.

— Sabes bien lo que quiero hacer. — respondió el chico con indiferencia. — lo que haya necesario hacer. — sentencio.

— ¡¿Es que acaso haz perdido un tornillo?! — recrimino el anciano furioso. — ¡¿tienes idea de las consecuencias que podrías afrontar?! — confronto.

— Si... lo se. — declaro el chico desviando la vista hacía la insconciente chica. — estoy dispuesto a cruzar cualquier limite por ella. — declaro acercandose a la chica para tomarle la mano y acariciarla levemente con su pulgar.

El hombre de tercera edad, ya entendiendo que mediante gritos no conseguiría ninguna respuesta, controlo su ira y frustración para diriguirse una vez más al muchacho rubio. — ¿por que? — fue la simple pregunta que el anciano hizo. Sonaba cruel de decir pero Naruto era una persona muy pragmatica y cualquiera en su lugar se daría cuenta de que hacer lo que quería hacer por una chica que practicamente no conocía y no guardaba ninguna clase de vinvulo especial con ella no era nada parecido o cercano a pragamatico, así que eso hacía que la única pregunta valida en el momento fuera "¿Por que?". No era necesario tener un ojo muy agudo como el del anciano para notar como el cuerpo del joven rubio comenzaba a temblar mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que nacían de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Por que... por que por una vez en mi vida... quiero proteger a alguien... — declaro el chico entre lagrimas. — matar, matar, matar, es todo lo que he hecho siempre, incluso cuando quede bajo tu cargo siempre mataba... es lo único que realmente se hacer... y no... no quiero... — balbuceo. — yo... en Raiz.. hice cosas malas, cosas horribles... — confeso sin dejar de llorar. — cosas que me persiguen en la noche, dentro de mis sueños... y no quiero que Hinata se vuelva otra de mis culpas... realmente yo... quiero protegerla... — declaro dejando salir una pequeña parte de la desesperación que se encontraba enterrada en su corazon. — por eso... no importa las consecuencias... yo la protegere no importa lo que tenga que hacer. — sentencio limpiandose las lagrimas y mirando al anciano directamente a los ojos. — solo... por una vez, antes de morir... quiero hacer algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y no avergonado. — acoto en tono suplicante.

El viejo Hokage vio por un segundo al rubio en su estado, jamás lo había visto de manera más vulnerable, abriendo su corazon, mostrando sus culpa y su gran dolor el cuál fingía no tener con una mascara de indiferencia. Odiaba admitirlo pero por muy buenos shinobis que fueran jamás podrían estar con Hinata todo el tiempo y si Hiashi y el clan Hyuga sigue tan empeñado en matarla, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la pobre chica muriera y con ella el ultimo rastro de cordura, humanidad y alma del joven Uzumaki que al parecer la veía como una especia de angel salvadora sin que el mismo se diese cuente de ello. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que planeba hacer Naruto, sabía que sería arriesgado y estruendoso, sabía que sería extremadamente peligroso y que violaría una docena de leyes en el mejor de los caso como tambien sabía... que si quería que aquella pobre chica viviera, esta era la mejor opciín que tenían.

Ya con un sentimiento de gran inutilidad y frustración el anciano camino sin decir una palabra hasta la entrada de la habitación dejando al rubio espectante de su respuesta, no fue hasta que su mano toco la perilla que el viejo al fin encontro el coraje como para volver a hablar. — anunciare una junta urgente para todos los escuadrones Anbu, intentare dilatar la reunión lo más posible pero no esperas que dure más de cuarenta minutos. — hablo el anciano sacandole una tenue sonrisa al rubio. — si lo alargo más puede verme implicado en todo esto y eso sería el final para ambos... — acoto sin real interes en ello. — Naruto... lo que vayas a hacer... cuidate mucho ¿de acuerdo? — pidío el viejo para recibir un asentimiento por parte del viejo Hokage para después abandonar el lugar. — _¿que clase de Hokage deja tal peso en los hombros de un niño?_ — se pregunto el hombre mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un aire de derrota. Por un corto segundo las imagenes de Uchiha Itachi y de Orochimaru aparecieron en su cabeza, eran distintos tiempos, distitntas clases de personas y distintos motivos pero los tres tenían una gran cosa en común: Las oscuridad. Dentro de ellos tres ahí demasiada oscuridad y ante esta situación el anciano Hokage no podía evitar recordar el camino que tanto el sannin como prodigio Uchiha recorrieron y preguntarse si el joven Uzumaki estaba destino a terminar de la misma forma que sus predecesores.

**...**

Por su parte una vez que el rubio Uzumaki obtuvo la ayuda del anciano no dudo ni por un solo segundo. Tomo su equipo ninja y camino sin demora o distracción hasta la puerta principal del complejo Hyuga mientras seguía admirando la foto de la joven gennin. Muchos en su lugar habrían dudado o mejor dicho todos. Ella no era nada para el, solo una chica que conocía hace menos de una semana que es su alumna a la cuál no le había podido entrenar por más de un día pero... al verla, no podía evitar sentír que ambos eran iguales, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Algo dentro del corazon no paraba de decirle que por algún motivo, de alguna manera, ellos serían capaces de entenderse el uno al otro. — _la salvare._ — se prometío. — _aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga... esta vez, yo protegere al debil._ — se juro llegando a la puerta principal del complejo Hyuga mientras era mirado fijamente por los guardias del recinto.

— ¿Que quieres mocoso? — pregunto uno de los guardias que al no ver ni una bandana ni un chaleco chunnin solo asumió que el rubio era un chico cualquiera. Ese error le costaría muy caro.

— Vengo por Hyuga Hiashi. — declaro el chico directamente. — necesito hablar con el.

El par de experimentados shinobis se vio a los ojos por un segundo antes de explotar en una irritante carcajada. — vete a la mierda niño, Hiashi-sama no tiene nada que decirle a un mocoso. — se burlo el guardia.

— Tal vez el no pero yo tengo algo muy importante que decirle a ese pedazo de mierda presuntuosa. — declaro silenciando cualquier risa de los guardias.

Uno de los irritados guardias se acerco de forma amenazante al rubio para tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y alzarlo mientras activaba su linea de sangre. — estamos de buen humor hoy... así que solo fingiremos que no dijiste nada si solo ¡te largas! — grito tomando impulso y lanzando al chico violentamente contra el suelo. — ¡y que conste que esta es tu ultima advertencia! — amenazo volviendo a su lugar después de ver como el chico se levantaba del suelo tras pocos segundo.

— Si... y que conste que fui lo más amable posible. — gruño por lo bajo el chico mientras caminaba hacía los guardias.

— ¡Suficiente! — gruño uno de los guardias activando su byakugan dispuesto a lastimar seriamente al irrespetuoso chico. — ¡ahora aprenderas a respetar! — gruño lanzando su ataque contra el Uzumaki.

Con una facilidad casi ridicula el chico evadio el ataque solo atrapar la muñeca del hombre y lanzar un contudente golpe contra la articulación del brazo rompiendo inmediatamente. — ¡aaahhh! — rugío por el creciente dolor. Su compañero al verlo herido de inmediato corrío a su auxilio pero antes de poder hacer nada el Uzumaki tomo uno de los tobillos de su herido enemigo para después lanzarlo contra el otro Hyuga con tal violencia que destrozo la pared tras de ellos. — idiotas. — murmuro el chico mientras entranba al complejo con una clara indiferencia ante lo que había hecho y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Camino por el gran jardin principal mientras desenfundaba un par de hirashin no kunai y se preparaba para un dia que cambiaria muchas vidas en base a sus acciones y logros. — no fallare, te proteger... lo juro. — se repitio antes de seguir adentrandose en el complejo Hyuga a espera de una verdadera ola de enemigos muy enojados por sus delictivas y ofensivas acciones.

...

Buenas gente? Como estan? Espero que bien.

Bueno antes de decir nada, se que debo disculparme. Prometi que me pondria a trabajar en la continuacion de orenji no kitsune pero les soy sincero? Ultimamente no me e sentido muy inspirado que digamos y no tiene sentido que yo escriba a ala fuerza algo que no me termina de convercer ya que el si el nuevo cap no me gusta a mi, dudo mucho que les guste a ustedes y podria terminar por joder toda la historia, asi que em dije que me lo tomaria con calma por el momento con ese fic y jugaria un rato con este para mientras vuelve las inspiracion, pero quiero dejarlo muy en claro, no abandonare orenji no kitsune, solo que esperare a que llegue la inspiracion adecuada para escribir bien lo que viene.

Volviendo con este fic, que les parece la conti?

Les gusta como va? Yo aun no tengo la trama muy bien definida asi que siempre escribo con cautela, tengo unos momentos clave del fic ya preparado y a los demas personajes que llegaran y el momento de sus apareciones.

Respondiendo a los cuestionamientos que me hizo Guest (el ultimo "Guest" que comento) bueno, ambas cosas son puntos que me hiciste dar cuenta que no desarrolle como era debido por que de haberlo hecho no habria tal duda de tu parte. 1.- si, tienes razon a medias, en parte el motivo por que naruto no hio nada de inmediato fue por todo loq ue esta pasando en su vida y apesar de ser tan poderoso como es, no deja de ser solo un chico y tambien por que no considero que fuera posible otro intento de asesinato si aun no habian encontrado los cadaveres del primer par de asesinos. 2.- hay le acertaste pero no ahonde como debi pero en este cap trate de hablar de ello, la oscuridad dentro de el y su forma de hacer las cosas usualmente llavarana naruto a hacer este tipo de practicas cuestionable que eventualmente le generaran problemas con muchas personas. Lamento no haberlo tocado bien y bueno... espero haber saciado tus dudas.

Una cosa importante, en este fic naruto no sera omnipotente, el no siempre estara en lo correcto, el igual fallara y tendra que ser salvado, no siempre ganara sus peleas hasta el punto que se topara con enemigos lo cuales no podra vencer.

Con eso aclarado solo me queda decir, 5 reviews y subo la conti cuando la tenga lista.

Adios y gracias de antemano a quienes se tomen el tiempo para comentar!


	4. Equipo 7

Hola!

Nos leemos en las notas finales.

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Equipo 7**_

El suave eco de multiples pisadas era lo único que rompía el tétrico pero habitual silencio en los subterráneos pasillos de las oscura y enigmática organización shinobi que portaba orgullosamente el nombre de "Raíz". Dentro de una de las miles de habitaciones en la organización se encontraba un joven muchacho que hacía todo a su alcance para aferrarse a la vida mientras varios doctores privados de dicha organización terminaban de estabilizarlo tras casi 18 horas de riguroso tratamiento medico constante. Tal era la concentración de estos medic-nin en su importante tarea que no fueron capaces de percibir la presensia de su lider que acababa de llegar al lugar acompañado de su fiel subordinado, Chiitu.

— ¿Como se encuentra? — pregunto Danzo ya dentro de la habitación siendo seguido fielmente por su esbirro.

— ¡Danzo-sama! — exclamo el equipo de shinobis al unisono dejando sus cosas de lado para hacerle una reverencia a su lider que solo asintió en respuesta. — nosotros... acabamos de estabilizarlo hace solo unas horas. — respondió mirando a su moribundo paciente.

— ¿Puede mantenerse en pie por si mismo? — pregunto directamente.

Los medic-nin se miraron durante un segundo antes de voltear a ver a la "momia" que tenían tras de ellos. Tenía un respirador artificial y vendajes de cuerpo entero con muchos de ellos teñidos de rojo por la sangre que hasta hace poco había estado fluyendo abundantemente. Una persona más debil hubiera muerto hace mucho pero este chico se encontraba lejos de por ser denominado como una simple persona. — si, puede mantenerse en pie por si mismo. — declaro el segundo medic-nin.

— Muy bien, quitenle lo innecesario y preparenlo para el siguiente experimento. — declaro el halcon de guerra saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Hai! — fue la respuesta de los medic-nin que de inmediato procedieron a quitarle los muy necesarios analgesicos y toda maquinaria que lo aferraba a la vida, de ahora en adelante solo su fuera de voluntad lo mantendría con vida.

Ya tras casi veinte minutos de espera al fin el par de medic-nin llegaron a la sala donde los esperaban junto con un joven niño de rubios cabellos que no poía tener más de seis años el cuál se encontraba exremadamente herido, fatigado y que solo se mantenía en pie por que era sujetado por ambos shinobis a sus lados que apenas vieron al lider de su organización lo soltaron haciendo que el chico cayera de cara al suelo siendo incapaz de hacer algún ademan para levantarse.

Nadie lo ayudo, solo se le quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que hiciera la correspondiente reverencia a su amo por si mismo. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo fisico ser capaz de levantar su debil, herido y agotado cuerpo comp tambien de un poderoso esfuerzo mental para ignorar el gran dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. — Da...Danzo-s-sama... — saludo haciendole una reverencia a su lider y amo.

— ¿Estas listo Kitsune? — pregunto el tuerto.

El chico no respondió de inmediato pero no por miedo o por no saber que contestar, no respondio ya que necesito acumular fuerzas suficientes para hablar a un nivel apropiado. — ¡Hai! — dijo tras unos segundos.

Ya con su respuesta el anciano hizo que el chico se quitara todo excepto los pantalones y los vendajes de su pecho que aún tenía su sangre fresca.

— ¿Estas listo? — pregunto el Halcon de guerra al muribundo niño que solo asintió debilmente con su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba en su lugar esforzandose por no perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno al suelo. — muy bien, comencemos con la prueba N° 36 para poder controlar el chackra de Kyubi. — anuncio el veterano shinobi saliendo del lugar para subir hasta una sala ubicada a unos cuantos pisos más arriba que tenía una ventana que le permitía ver todo lo que sus ayudantes terminaban de preparar a su más joven subordinado para la prueba. — ¿Estas listo Kitsune? — pregunto a travéz de un microfono. — Hoy te convertirás en el arma perfecta que yo empuñare para cambiar este mundo. — alento a base de malvada manipulación emocional.

— ¡Hai, Danzo-sama! — exclamo el niño dejando de lado el dolor o miedo. Para el joven Kitsune, nada era más importante que cumplir todos los deseos y/o anhelos de aquel malvado hombre el cuál consideraba su amo.

Por unos cortos segundos Kitsune solo se mantuvo en silencio de pie equilibrando su peso lo mejor posible para no caer rendido antes de que la prueba al fin diera inicio pero una vez que sintío como los poros de todo su cuerpo se abrían, sus musculos ardían y todos sus organos internos se desgarraban. El dolor fue tal que cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente fue cortado y bloqueado totalmente solo dejandolo caer en una espiral ascendente de dolor puro haciendo que cayera al suelo en posición fetal mientras lanzaba horribles chillidos de dolor entre lágrimas. — ¡Aaahhh! — Era un dolor que no conocía igual, todo dentro y fuera de el estaba destruyendose y regenerandose una y otra vez en un intertanto de solo pocos segundos en un ciclo sin fin. — ¡Aaahhh! ¡Alto! ¡Por favor! ¡...Se los ruego...! — suplico enloqueciendo a causa del intenso y constante dolor mientras se retorcía sin control en el suelo mientras arañaba todo su cuerpo en un intento por darle una vía de escape a todo ese chackra que emanaba de su cuerpo haciendolo pedazos en el proceso.

El vortex de chackra generado por el joven agente de Raiz era tal que todos los presentes sintieron como todo el lugar se sacudía. De no ser por las multiples barreras de chackra en la habitación donde estaba el niño era seguro el hecho de que el chackra se seguiría alzando hasta terminar destruyendo todo el complejo.

— _Solo un poco... cuando consiga bloquear el dolor sera capaz de controlar el chackra del kyubi a voluntad y con el bajo mi mando, ya nadie me detendra._ — se dijo sintiendose regocijado por la estupidez de Hiruzen al haberle hecho entrega del niño cuando era bebe en vez de sacarle provecho el mismo. — _Kitsune me volvera imparable._ — se repitió mientras escuchaba con morbo los chillidos de dolor y agonía de un pobre niño de solo 6 años.

Mientras el morboso shinobi de la oscuridad se regodeaba en su lugar sin quitar la vista del chico uno de sus subordinados se hizo presente a su lado arruinando su momento de goce personal.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto el anciano sin quitar la vista del rubio que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras grandes explosiones de chackra rojo se disparaban desde su cuerpo.

— Las... las pruebas de Kitsune estan listas. — anuncio haciendole entrega del expediente que tenía en sus manos.

— Las revisare luego. — contesto sin mucho interes, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle del morboso y sadico espectaculo que era la situación del joven shinobi.

— Danzo-sama... — insistió el hombre temeroso al ver que era objetivo de la mirada del anciano. — en realidad creo que debe ver esto lo más pronto posible. — sugirío timidamente.

Sin mediar palabra el Halcon de guerra tomo el expediente y lo leyo, fue bastante claro para los presentes que el resultado no le gusto al ver como apretaba con fuerza el expediente. Tras unos minutos de meditación en los cuales solo ignoro los gritos de dolor y suplica del niño el hombre tiro el expediente a la basura mientras abandonaba la sala. — dejenlo todo. — aviso. — si sobrevive llevenlo a cuidado intensivos y no procedan con ninguna prueba más. Solo esperan nuevas ordenes mientras tanto — sentenció mientras abandonaba la sala con completo desagrado. — Maldito Hiruzen... me diste un arma inperfecta. — dijo para si mismo bastante molesto mientras se internaba en las sombras de su subterraneo castillo que se encontraba plasmado con los gritos de eterna agonía de un simple niño al cuál nadie le interesaba ayudar.

**...**

La ultima semana en la vida del joven Uzumaki Naruto había sido tal vez la más importante en su joven vida, había aprendido y experimentado un sin fin de cosas que lo hacían cuestionarse todas sus acciones de una forma casi paranoica. Esta ese extraño apego emocional que había nacido de forma casi instantanea al conocer a su nueva alumna alumna, esta la simpatía con la agradable kunoichi de pelo rosa ante su amigable pero a su vez cobarde trato, esta tambien el hecho de como el Uchiha le provocaba arrancarse los cabellos y hacerselos tragar a causa de la exasperación que le eneraba su desafiante actitud pero definitivamente lo que más lo ha sorprendido sobre si mismo en la ultima semana es esta nueva faceta tan... impulsiva, que lo llevaba a actuar sin pensar. Dentro de un esquema lógico, invadir el complejo Hyuga y repartir golpes y huesos rotos a cuanto idiota de ojos claros se le colocase delante de por si ya era algo alocado pero el hecho de hacerlo, sin tener la más mínima idea de donde podría encontrar al lider de dicho clan... era algo que no paraba de sorprenderle. — _¿acaso las emociones me estaran volviendo cada vez m´ss estupido?_ — se pregunto mientras evadía los ataques de tres Hyuga que lo atacaban al unisono.

Dejando su cuestionamiento personal de lado el joven Uzumaki se decidió por enfocarse en vencer a sus oponentes y conseguir información sobre el paradero de Hiashi. Debido a su rango si el lider del clan más prestigioso de la aldea hubiera abandonado la aldea por cualquier motivo el lo sabría así que la opción más viable es que estuviera en algún despecho personal dentro del maldito complejo que se asimilaba a un jodido laberinto. — _desearia haber traido a Hinata... o mejor no, dudo que hubiera aprobado esto._ — se dijo mientras se dedicaba a evadír los ataque de sus oponentes que apesar de no ser precesiamente debiles no iban más haya de la fuerza de un chunnin promedio.

— ¡Maldito! — gruño uno de sus oponentes. — ¡¿estos es un juego para ti?! — recrimino

— Lo dudo, he escuchado que los juego deben ser divertidos. — comento esquivando otra tanda de ataques por parte de su trío de oponentes. — esto por su lado es bastante aburrido. — comento con indiferencia.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Ya muere! — exclamo el Hyuga de en medio mientras moldeaba una gran cantidad de chackra en su palma derecha mientras se preparaba para atacar. — ¡Juuken: golpe de palma vacía...! — exclamo pero antes de terminar de lazar su golpe el Uzumaki simplemente apareció a centimetros de el desviando rapidamente su ataque a su compañero que estaba a la derecha.

— ¡Aaahhh! — exclamo el Hyuga al ser impactado por el ataque de su propío compañero haciendo que su cuerpo insconciente atravesará una de las paredes del complejo por la fuerza del golpe.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿te encuentras bien Tanaka?! — pregunto el Hyuga anonadado por haber atacado a su compañero sin desearlo.

No recibió ninguna respuesta pero en cambio sintío una poderosa oleada de peligro a través de todo su cuerpo. — deberías estar más preocupado por ti ¿no crees? — pregunto el rubio listo para lanzar su ataque.

— ¡Gamma-ken: Gran golpe de sapo! — exclamo lanzando un golpe de palma abierta directo al externon de su enemigo generando un severo traumatismo en todo el area media del cuerpo.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que su oponente volo varios metros hasta impactar contra otra pared del complejo destruyendola.

Hyuga Yakato fue el último en el lugar, con horror y sorpresa observo como sus dos compañeros habían sido derrotados facilmente por aquel mounstroso chico que parecía que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. — puedes huir ¿sabes? — comento el Uzumaki sin interes. Su objetivo era llegar hasta Hiashi, nada más.

Con esas palabras plasmadas de una notoria indiferencia que el chico solía usar con el mundo Yakato regreso a la realidad dispuesto a demostrar que no era un cobarde. Eso fue un grave error. Ya tras darle un corta pero fuerte paliza al Hyuga que no quiso aprovechar su oportunidad de escapar el joven jounin se dedico a vagar por los grandes pasillos del complejo Hyuga en busca del depecho de su lider o de alguien lo suficientemente listo como para saber que decirle donde encontrarlo sería la mejor idea que podría tener aquel día.

Mientras corría por los largos pasillos de aquel molesto complejo con decoración demasiado ostentosa para el gusto del Uzumaki su sobre desarrollada percepción le dio aviso del peligro que se acercaba en todas las direcciones. — ¡Carajo! — exclamo evadiendo multiples kunais y shuriken que volaban por todos lados causandole diversos cortes superficiales y de mediana profundidad. — bastardos... — gruño viendo que había sido acorralado por no menos de seis Hyugas, tres en cada lado de aquel largo pasillo.

— ¡Acabad con el! — ordeno el lider de escuadron preparando su ataque junto con todo su escuadron. — ¡Juuken: Golpe de palma vacía! — exclamaron al uniísono lanzando una impresionante oleada de chackra por cada lado contra el Uzumaki.

— _Idiotas._ — se dijo el jounin listo para evadir el ataque pero cuando se disponía a moverse algo le paso. Su cuerpo apenas respondía a sus deseos. — _¿Q-que? Mi cuerpo... esta muy entumecido._ — se dijo notando que la doble oleada de chackra ya estaba practicamente sobre el. — ¡Mierda! — exclamo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para impulsarce hacía atrás y dar un potente salto a través de unapared ubicada tras de si. — ¡coño! — exclamo al sentír como su cuerpo se azotaba contra el duro suelo de forma nada amigable.

— ¡Esta paralizado! — escucho el grito desde el pasillo. — ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!. — exclamo recibiendo varios gritos en apoyo.

— ¿Paralizado...? — se pregunto el Uzumaki tratando de levantarse. — ¡Maldición! Mi cuerpo... tiene la capacidad de suprimir cualquier clase de toxina con la que me infecten pero... aún así le tomara uno cuantos minutos suprimir este maldito paralizante. — maldijo sin obtener resultados en su intento por levantarse y para empeorar las cosas sus oponentes ya estaba casi sobre el.

Sin perder tiempo el equipo ingreso a la sala de Te en la cuál había caído Uzumaki quién aún seguía tirado en el suelo intentando moverse. — ¡Demonios! — exclamo al ver que sus perseguidores ya lo habian alcanzado y el aún no recibía respuesta decente de su cuerpo. Una vez que lo localizaron aún en el suelo el equipo conformado por seis adultos Hyuga desenfundo varios shuriken y los lanzaron al niño rubio sin mayor remordimiento.

Haciendo un rapido giro sobre su espalda y un veloz salta hacia atras fue capaz de evadir el mortal pero simple ataque en conjunto. — eso estuvo cerca. — murmuro entre dientes el jounin que intenteba regularizar sus latidos, esta vez realmente estuvo cerca de morir.

— In-increible... con todo ese paralizante en su cuerpo, aún es capaz de moverse de esa forma. — alabo anonadado uno de sus enemigos.

— ¡Dejen de alabarlo y ataquen! — espeto el aparente lider del grupo. — ¡A por el! — exclamo lanzandose al ataque junto con su equipo.

Concentrado toda la movilidad que aún poseía en sus piernas el joven jounin se dedico a evadir todos los ataques posibles pero en su actual situación y con tantos enemigos atacandolo al unisono, le fue imposible — ¡ya me canse de esto! — exclamo girando sobre si mismo para hacerle una zancadilla a uno de sus enemigos y conectarle un poderoso golpe con su talon en el estomago del Hyuga que perdío todo el aire.

— ¡Te tengo! — grito otro de sus oponentes dandole un certero golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo contra la pared. — ¡Ahora moriras pequeño tonto! — exclamo mientras el y dos más se lanzaba contra el y le daban una brutal seríe de golpes juuken a través de todo su endeble y paralizado cuerpo.

Despues de quella cantidad despiadada de ataques que no conocían la clemencia, lo único que mantuvo en pie al joven Uzumaki Naruto fue intenso deseo por lograr su cometido.— _Ma-maldición... se me nubla la vista... mi cuerpo no me responde... y lo único que soy capaz de sentír ahora mismo es dolor..._ — se dijo mientras escuchaba a sus aliniandose para lanzar su golpe final.

— ¡Juuken: golpe de palma vacía! — exclamaron al unísino para después liberar una poderosa oleada de chackra que impacto de lleno al Uzumaki sin mayor dificultad generando un gran daño tanto en la estructura del complejo como en el cuerpo del rubio.

Dolor, eso era lo único en la mente del joven Uzumaki Naruto quién había recibido el impacto de no menos de seis golpes de palma vacía al mismo tiempo. El hecho de que siguiera con vida era la prueba más fehaciente de que el no era un simple humano. Mientras lentamente sus parpados se abrían el joven Uzumaki se puso a analizar un poco su vida preguntandose como es que había llegado a esta clase de situación, atacando el clan más prestigioso de su aldea y del país del fuego, golpeando a sus compañeros shinobis y todo... ¿Por que? Ni siquiera el lo entendía completamente pero si entendía algo perfectamente, si se detenía ahora, si se retiraba, la muerte de Hinata era segura. Tal vez hoy no, ni mañana pero en algún punto, iba a estar comiendo ramen o leyendo al libro y Anko aparecería frente a el solo para avisarle que encontraron el cadaver de su estudiante. Esa idea lo lleno de ira.

La ironía estaba en su maxima expresión, eso era definitivo. ¿Por que le importaba tanto la vida de esa chica? No era nada para el, su muerte no causaría una guerra ni un problema político dentro de la aldea, su muerte no significaría nada para el mundo... igual que la de el.

Fue entre esas cavilaciones personales que Naruto al fin se dio cuenta del por que le impotaba tanto Hinata y por que quería que estuviera a salvo, por que se había interesado en ella desde el primer instante y por que estaba haciendo toda esta locura, ellos dos era iguales. Ambos se habian crecido en un lugar carente de cualquier clase de sentimiento afectivo, la vida de ambos no había tenido mayor significado que seguir ordenes hasta hace poco y ambos habian sido titeres de una persona que poseía tanto amor en su corazon como una piedra. Pero entre ellos... había una clara diferencia. — Anko... — nombro el rubio atrayendo la atención de sus enemigos que lo creían muerto. — ... anciano... — dijo levantandose del suelo lentamente. —... el pervertido... — nombro apoyandose en sus rodillas. —... Gai-sempai... — levanto la vista. — ... Lee... — recordo dirigiéndo su mano derecha a su estuche especial de kunai. — ... Hermano... — finalizo entrando en posicisión de pelea. — La gran diferencia entre nosotros... es que yo tuve muchas personas que se interesaron en mi... — hablo confundiendo a sus enemigos que no entendían de que hablaba. — me ayudaron, protegieron y enseñaron... pero tu... tu... — agrego sintiendo un atisbo de culpa en su corazón. — ¡No tuviste a nadie! — exclamo furioso consigo mismo. — ¡Sola, atrapada aquí en este maldito lugar sin nadie que te ayudara!... No me puedo imaginar la clase de infierno que tuviste que vivir. — se lamento.

— ¡Esta delirando! — hablo su lider. — ¡Acabemos con el! — alento saltando al ataque con sus compañeros contra el Uzumaki que no les prestaba atención entre sus reflexiones personales.

— ¡Pero ya no más! — se juro mirando hacía arriba. — ¡Desde ahora...! — exclamo saltando al ataque igualmente. — ¡Ya no estaras sola!. — proclamo lanzando su kunai entre sus enemigos sin darle a ninguno.

— ¡Juuken: golpe de palma vacía! — rugieron lanzando su ataque.

La siguiente secuencia de evento sucedio a tal velocidad que los cerebros de los presentes apenas y fue capaz de captarlo. Una vez lanzado su ataque en conjunto solamente paso una fraccion de segundo antes de que el peligro se hiciera presente sobre el lider de escucadro de ataque Hyuga que al ver tras de si vio como al rubio jounin con el kunai que habia lanzando en su mano izquierda y una bola de chackra azul en la derecha. — ¡Rasengan! — rugío el Uzumaki impactando de lleno su ataque en la desprotegida espalda de su enemigo desgarrando todos sus organos internos y destrozando sus costillas matandolo casi instantaneamente.

Los demás presentes en el lugar de forma automática se lanzanron contra el rubio sin pensar en la muerte de su lider o de que ellos podían ser los siguientes, a estas alturas de la batalla lo único que deseaban era ver muerto al rubio que tantos problemas les había causado. La frustración era total en aquel momento entre los Hyuga presentes en la pelea, lo habían paralizado, le habían dado una brutal paliza, le habían dado un golpe combinado y apesar de todo eso... el chico no solo seguía con vida sino que estaba evadiendo sus ataques como si nunca hubiese sido envenado. — ¡¿Por que no te rindes! — rugío uno de sus oponentes ya desesperado al no conseguir conectar si un solo golpe al igual que el resto de su equipo.

— ¡Por que...! — respondió evadiendo otro golpe. — ¡...Tengo un motivo por el cuál no puedo darme el lujo de perder! — vocifero haciendo una rapida secuencia de sellos manuales. — ¡Fuuton: Huracan de cuchillas! — exclamo generando un torbllino asesino desde su cuerpo acabando con las vidas de sus enemigos. Ya tras lanzar el poderoso ataque que le dio su tan deseada victoria dejo escapar un gran suspiro notando como su cuerpo sudaba. — ca-carajo... si que me costo ponerlos a todos en posición... — gruño apoyandose en sus rodillas mientras el sudor caía por sus mejillas y respiraba agitadamente. — maldición... el "Huracan de cuchillas" es un buen jutsu pero tiene muchas diicultades. — se quejo notando que su tipica chaqueta naranja y camisa habian sido reducidas a un monton de harapos que solo le estorbaban por lo cual decidio quitarselo y continuar su mision desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Cabe mencionar que su masa muscular se encontraba bastante mas desarrollada que la de los chicos de su edad. — apesar de ser una tecnica tan poderosa solo funciona siempre y cuando mis enemigos me rodean y se encuentran muy cerca mío.. de no ser así lo más probable es que no les alcance a impactar... carajo. — se quejo nuevamente. Se mantuvo así unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin recupero todo el aire perdido y su corazón y temperatura corporal volvieron a la normalidad. — Muy bien, hora de continuar. — se dijo mientras se salía de la habitación para volver a incursionarse a los pasillos en busca del despacho de Hiashi el cuál seguía siendo su mejor alternativa para localizarlo.

**...**

Los pasillos del poderoso clan Hyuga se encontraba llenos de locura y desconcierto. Lo único que se les habia dicho a los sirvientes a los ninjas de bajo nivel era el hecho de que debían evacuar el complejo pero nada más. A muchos se les había dicho que solo era un simulacro de emergencia no obstantes muchos miembros del clan habían visto con sus propíos ojos el lastimoso estado de muchos shinobis de elite de ambas ramas del clan y de los grandes daños por todo el complejo. Lo que sea que realmente estuviera pasando era algo grande y muy feo o al menos eso era lo que inferían las personas que evacuaban el complejo notando que los únicos que no evacuaban el lugar eran los shinobis de más alto nivel.

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del complejo Hyuga en busca del despacho principal, el joven Uzumaki cayo en cuenta de algo muy raro... nadie lo estaba atacando. Claro, había peleado bastante para llegar hasta su posición actual pero ya desde hace unos momentos había dejado de sentír presencias y ya nadie estaba saltando sobre el aún siendo que estaba atacando el complejo Hyuga a pleno día sin ayuda de nadie... eso no podía estar bien.

Mientras consideraba la idea de haber sido atrapado de alguna clase de genjutsu muy poderoso sin haberse dado cuenta lo sintío y se maldijo por ello. Un grupo sincronizadas vibraciones que al inicio parecieron bastante lejanas pero ahora se iban acercando más y más a una velocidad que no le dío tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar. En una cuestión de tiempo menor a la de un segundo, algo muy grande y fuerte atravesó la pared frente a el dandole un poderoso placaje en el estomago sin detener su andar contra las demás paredes complejo. Apesar del intenso dolor el joven jounin abrío levemente uno de sus ojos para ver que quién lo atacaba era una especie de toro, probablemente una invocación de algún Hyuga y por lo visto, estaba muy cabreado con el. Sin interes en bajar su velocidad el gran toro siguío corriendo con el rubio colgando de su cabeza mientras lo utilizaba como escudo humano para detrozar las paredes del complejo Hyuga con su magullado cuerpo hasta que al fin se quedo sin más paredes que romper terminando por llevarlo hasta uno de los jardines principales del gran complejo.

— ¡Carajo! — mascullo el Uzumaki al sentír como el toro detenía su andar abruptamente haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre su lastimada espalda.

— ¡Doton: Gran pisada! — exclamo la invocación alzandose sobre sus patas traseras mientras cargaba chackra en las delanteras.

De forma casi instantanea una alarma de extremo peligro se encendió en la cabeza del rubio que sin pensarlo giro en el suelo hacía cualquier dirección en un intento por evitar el letal ataque que amenazaba su vida. El golpe directo por suerte no lo recibió pero la onda de impacto fue tal que lanzo al herido Uzumaki varios metros por el aire hastar terminar impactando bruscamente contra el suelo nuevamente. — demonios... — maldijo el chico levantando su herido cuerpo del suelo. Naruto era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier chico de su edad o incluso mucho más fuerte que muchas personas en su mismo rango, no obstante, no era invencible. En los ultimos treinta minutos había recibido una buena cantidad de golpes, le habían cerrado una molesta cantidad de puntos de chackra, su red de chackra estaba parcialmente dañada, tenía diversos moretones y magulladuras por toda la extensidad de su cuerpo, estaba comenzandole a ser cada vez más dificil acumular chackra lo que indicaba que o se le estaba comenzando a agotar su enorme reserva de chackra o había recibido más daño en su red de chackra del cuál había estimado inicialmente y estaba bastante seguro que esa ultima tande de violentos golpes le había roto y fracturado más de una costilla.

— ¡Katon: Cornamenta de fuego! — exclamo la invocación mientras su cuernos crecían levemente y comenzaban a arder. — preparate para morir mocoso. — aviso la criatura.

— ¿Que coño esperas? — Desafío. — No huíre y no dare marcha atrás, me encontrare con Hiashi y no me importa a quién tenga que vencer para lograrlo. — aviso. — así que dame con lo mejor que tengas puta vaca o sal del camino. — insulto llenando de colera a su animalesco enemigo.

— Mocoso estupido... — gruño la invocación alzandose sobre su patas trasera para darse un mayor impulso. — ¡te empalare con mis cuernos por tu insolencia! — vocifero lanzandose contra el Uzumaki que no hizo ningún ademán para escapar.

Sin el más mínimo apice de duda o miedo el chico alzo su mano izquierda listo para frenar el ataque mientras empuñaba su mano derecha. — ¡no tengo intenciones de morir en este asquero lugar! — exclamo el Uzumaki recibiendo la poderosa corneada solo con su mano izquierda. Los miembros del clan que no habian sido evacuados ante la alarma de emergencia fueron capaces de ver con horror como la poderosa corneada de la invocación no solo no asesinaba al intruso sino que hasta era detenida por el chico de tal manera que el suelo donde estaba parado comenzaba a mostrar grietas claramente profundas.

— No lo creo... — dijo el toro sumido entre la incredubilidad y el panico.

— Creelo infeliz. — gruño el rubio alzando su puño. — no ha llegado el día en que una puta vaca lechera me venza. — finalizo antes de conectarle un poderoso puñetazo en el craneo que lo lanzo varios metros por los aires hasta terminar impactando con extrema brutalidad contra una pared que termino hecha añicos.

El sudor caía por su rostro de forma peligrosamente abundante, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más irregulares y su pies se hacian cada vez más pezados, sin mencionar que el plazo de tiempo que le dío el Hokage para efectuar toda esta locra era cada vez menor. Si no terminaba con esto pronto el paisaje podría terminar volviendose peligrosamente oscuro para el. — había pasado mucho... desde la última vez que me vi en una situación tan... desfavorable. — comento para si mismo sin notar que su nuevo enemigo se hacía presente unos metros frente a el.

— ¿Sabes...? Creo que eso se podría considerar maltrato animal — comento un nuevo Hyuga frente al Uzumaki pero adiferencia de los otros con quién había luchado, su mera presencia fue evidencia suficiente como para qe el jounin de dorados cabellos supiera que esta pelea sería muy diferente a las anteriores.

— Un Hyuga con sentido del humor... eso es nuevo — gruño el rubio erguiendose listo para la pelea. — asumo que esa era tu invocación ¿cierto? — pregunto para recibir un asentimiendo del hombre.

Le tomo unos segundos terminar de recordando el motivo por el cuál se le hacía tan horriblemente familiar aquel Hyuga entre todos los de su clan pero al final lo consiguió. — _el siempre esta con Hiashi fuera del complejo... ya veo debe ser como su guardaespalda._ — infirío. — _ya veo, su trabajo es similar al mío con el anciano... eso no puede ser bueno._ — se dijo a si mismo asumiendo que como era su caso, el tambien debía ser la elite entre la elite.

— Tengo que hablar con Hyuga Hiashi. — hablo directamente el Uzumaki a sabiendas que nada de lo que diría le serviría pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— Temo que eso es imposible. — respondió cortantemente.

— Supuse que dirías eso... — murmuro el chico en posición de batalla. — Lo siento, pero tengo un motivo por el cuál no puedo perder, así que tendre que lastimarte si te pones en mi camino. — comento arrogantemente, haber pasado la ultima media hora golpeando distintos Hyuga había inflado un poco el ego del joven jounin. Hyuga Echiiro se encargaría de desinflarlo.

— Uzumaki-kun... yo no sere quién va a morir. — comento con una tetrica sonrisa.

— _¿"Uzumaki-kun"?_ — se pregunto el jounin. — _aíi que me conoce... eso es raro._ — se dijo siendo por el hecho de que muy pocas personas sabian quién era realmente. — _¡Maldición! No tengo tiempo como para perderlo así, debo acabar este encuentro pronto y encontrar a Hiashi._ — maldijo dejando sus cuestionamientos de lado. — ¡¿Que esperas?! ¡Pelea! — ordeno.

— Como gustes. — fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos del chico solo para reaparecer a medio metro del Uzumaki listo para lanzar uno de sus letales golpes juuken directo al corazón del adolescente.

Más por acción reflejo que por pensamiento propío el rubio coloco sus brazos frente a su pecho protegiendose lo mejor posible del golpe que apenas pudo recibir. — ¡Maldición! — gruño mientras impactaba el suelo tras recibir el poderoso golpe que lo lanzo varios metros en el aire. — mis... mis brazos... — murmuro notando que sus extremidades apenas le respondían.

— ¿Ya estas cansado? — escucho a su lado.

Con horror el joven jounin se volteó a su izquierda para ver como su enemigo se había trasladado de su anterior locación hasta su lado sin que este se diera cuenta de nada.

El primer golpe lo sintío en su hombro derecho, la sensación se asemejaba a cientos de agujas calientes siendo clavadas en un pequeño lugar de su cuerpo, el siguiente lugar fue en su estomago a la altura de su higado, después en su pulmon derecho, siguiendo en el colon, yendo después al esofago, saltando a su rodilla izquierda y para finalizar en su esternon. Al terminar la eterna lluvia de ataques todo dentro de su cuerpo lo sentía en llamas.

Ya no podía hacer nada, temía que si se movía aunque sea un solo centimetros otra oleada de intenso dolor lo dominaria, se encontraba parado frente a su enemigo temblando levemente con las rodillas flexionadas, su espalda estaba encorbada y sus brazos sobre su estomago. — Patetico. — hablo Echiiro tomandolo del cuello con su mano derecha y alzandolo del suelo. — ¿Eres tu? ¿Realmente eres tu Uzumaki Naruto? — recrimino apretando su agarre. — ¿Realmente eres aquel gran jounin sin igual que se encarga de la seguridad del Hokage? — gruño. — me da asco verte— murmuro apretando más su agarre. — ¡Muere! — rugío retrasando su mano izquierda y empuñandola mientras una cantidad asombrosa de chackra se acumulaba en su puño tomando forma de la cabeza de un leon. — ¡Juuken: Puño de leon! — vocifero impactando su poderoso golpe en el estomago del chico mandandolo a volar por lo aires hasta terminar destrozando otra pared del complejo y caer sobre mesa de Te rompiendola por la mitad.

— K-kami... — dijo el Uzumaki siendo incapaz de lidiar con tanto dolor.

Mientras se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por respirar, lo sintío. Algo extraño como una pequeña explosión a la distancia, después otra más cerca de el y una última que se sintío bastante cerca de el. — ¿sigues con vida? — pregunto Hyuga Echiiro mientras pisaba el cuello de su enemigo caído impidiendo que respirara. — ¿Tienes idea de la humillación que siento ahora mismo? — cuestiono sin interes en oír la respuesta del chico. — ¿Sabes cuantas veces soy comparado contigo? ¡¿Eh?! — recrimino ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuello del jounin. — fue una verdadera bendición que seas tan estupido como para hacer algo como esto, ahora puedo acabar contigo y demostrar que soy superior a ti maldito mocoso. — gruño. — te hubiera ido a encontrar apenas traspasaste el umbral de nuestra puerta pero por desgracia como el guardaespalda del Hiashi-sama tuve que mantener cerca de el hasta que tu te acercaras lo suficiente. — comento.

— _¿Que?... Si, tonto ¿como no me había dado cuenta antes?_ — se cuestionó. — _como su guardaespalda en esta situación debe mantenerse con Hiashi hasta que su enemigo se le acerque lo suficiente como para que el encuentro sea inevitable, lo se por que eso haría yo si alguien atacara la torre del Hokage._ — concordo. — _eso explicaria por que su invocación me trajo hasta aquí en vez de intentar clavarme sus cuernos a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, su trabajo no era matarme sino alejarme lo más posible de aquel lugar._ — se dijo decidiendo que volvería a aquel pasillo aunque le costara la vida.

— Llego la hora de morir. — aviso Echiiro.

— En...vidia. — murmuro el rubio lo mejor que pudo. — To..do es por eso... ¿No?

— ¿Que tonteria estas diciendo ahora?— pregunto Echiiro ejerciendo menos presión en el cuello del rubio.

— No haces esto por que sea tu trabajo... lo haces por que me tienes envidia. — recrimino mientras disimuladamente dejaba la marca de su Hirashin no jutsu en el suelo. — te molesta que un chico que aún no cumple trece años de vida te supere. — confronto.

— ¿Superarme? Ja, ja, ja. — se burlo. — ¿tu me haz superado? — se mofo. — esta pelea termino mocoso, yo gane.

— Te equivocas. — contradijo. — te quivocas, yo no perdere... esta vez tengo un verdadero motivo para ganar. — comento. — yo... peleo por alguien de buen corazón y no por un infeliz con un palo en el trasero — hablo eligiendo bien sus palabras. En aquella situación su muerte era total pero si se aprevechaba de mal temperamente de su enemigo y de su lealtad por el lider Hyuga, ganaría.

Dejandose llevar por la ira y no considerando la obvia manipulación emocional del adolescente, Hyuga Echiiro cometió el grave error de no asesinar a su oponente de inmediato sino que en vez de eso decidio asestarle una fuerte patada en las costillas del chico para lanzarlo contra la la pared y asesinarlo en el aire con su puño de leon pero cuando su golpe se encontraba a solo pocos centimetros de asesinar al Uzumaki este desapareció en el aire. — ¿Que? — se pregunto sin entender lo que pasaba.

— Explosiones de chackra. — escucha tras de si. Al voltearse se encontro con la desagradable sorpresa del rubio Uzumaki parado donde habían estado previamente solo que ahora no se veía tan endeble y se encontraba listo para atacarlo. — es así como te mueves tan rapido ¿No? — pregunto recordando la explosiones que fue capaz de percibir cuando estaba tirado en el suelo. — acumulas una gran cantidad de chackra en la base de tus pies y luego la haces explotar impulsandote a una gran velocidad... increíble, no hay muchos shinobis que desarrollen un control de chackra de tan alto nivel. — alabo notando la arrogante sonrisa de su oponente. — no obstante, todos los golpes que haz lanzado sumado tantas explosiones de chackra... imagino que no seras capaz de mantener este ritmo de pelea por mucho tiempo. — acoto haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su oponente. — ¡y ahora que ya no tienes un lugar donde escapar, estas acabado! — exclamo lanzando cinco shuriken. — ¡ninpou: clonación masiva de shuriken! — vocifero transformando las cinco shuriken en cerca de docientas.

Hyuga Echiiro al ver el mortal ataque se paralizo momentaneamente, no tenía ninguna ruta de escape ¿Acaso el mocoso había planeado esto? Lo había hecho enfurecer a proposito para que lo lanzara contra esa parte especifica de la habitación y enjaularlo para asestar su emboscado con algo que no tiene otra descripción que una lluvia de shuriken. — _es bastante más listo de lo que parece pero sigue siendo solo un niño._ — se dijo totalmente tranquilo mientras comenzaba a liberar chackra de todos sus poros y comenzaba a girar sobre si mismo creando una esfera rodatorio de chackraa su alrededor. — ¡Kaiten! — proclamo mientras su poderoso jutsu lo protegía de la lluvia de shuriken. — ¡Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme...! — exclamo notando como su enemigo desaparecía solo para reaparecer justo frente a el con una esfera de chackra azul en sus manos.

— ¿Que te parece esto? — pregunto el chico atrapando su muñeca derecha evitando que escape. — ¡Rasengan! — rugío impactando su feroz ataque en el estomago de su oponente creando un gran sendero de destrucción con su tecnica sepultando vivo a su oponente entre los escombros de otra sección destruida del complejo Hyuga. — Gane... — se dijo el Uzumaki apoyandose en lo que quedaba de una pared para no caer de lleno al suelo por el agotamiento. Su cuerpo había recibido tanto daño que el chico se encontraba muy seguro que necesitaría asistencia medica hasta para ir al baño durante todo el siguiente mes, sin mencionar que sus reservas de chackra estaban practicamente en cero. Aún así, el no se iba a detener en su cometido, aunque le costara la vida iba a llegar hasta Hiashi.

A paso muy lento y mientras cojeaba, los pocos presentes en el lugar escucharon como el joven y misterioso muchacho que tanto caos había generado se acercaba a ellos. Su estado era simplemente patetico, sus ropas estaba deshechas, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de hematomas y heridas, la palma de su mano derecha presentaba grave quemaduras por chackra y estaba goteando sangre desde sus dedos. — ¿donde... donde esta el despacho... de Hiashi...? — pregunto entre inhalaciones. Era sorprendente que aún estuviera en pie.

Su cuerpo había traspasado su limite hace mucho y ya no le quedaba chackra... no obstante, su mirada era fiera y contenía una llama más intensa que las del mismisimo infierno. Aún con su precario estado y su ventaja numerica, los pocos Hyuga presentes en el lugar simplemente supieron que no podrían ganarle. — p-por haya... — señalo el "tunel" que había generado con la invocación. — A-al final... solo ve a la izquierda y terminaras llegando en po-pocos minutos. — explico mientras temblaba con sus compañeros.

— Gracias... — murmuro encaminandose al lugar lo mejor que podía.

Cojeaba notoriamente mientras avanzaba hacía el despacho del lider del clan Hyuga mientras era detenidamente observado por multiples miembros de dicho clan. Aún en su lamentable estado ninguno hizo un ademan de enfrentarlo o de detenerlo, el miedo era superior. Despues de ver como Hyuga Echiiro, guardaespaldas de Hiashi-sama y uno de los mejores peleadores del clan Hyuga perdía contra el muchacho ya pocos personas en el clan se podría decir que tenían deseos de enfrentarsele pero aún quedaban ciertos rezagados dispuestos a jugarse su vida por el honor de su clan y justamente uno de esos rezagados se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta del despecho a espera del rubio para enfrentarlo.

— Debí preveer esto... — maldijo el jounin viendo a la niña frente a el. — ¿tu tambien quieres interponerte en mi camino... Hyuga Hanabi? — pregunto el rubio mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo que había comenzado a sangrar.

— Estoy aquí para detenerte. — sentenció la chica sin mostar ninguna clase de emoción. — no me importa lo que cueste. — agrego levantandose rapidamente y poniendose en posición de pelea mientras activaba su línea de sangre.

— _Esos ojos... carentes de cualquier emoción..._ — se dijo el adolescente mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica. — _aunque Hinata es tu hermana mayor tus ojos se parecen más a los mios en otros tiempos...y por eso siento lástima por ti._ — se lamento por la niña en silencio mientras caminaba en su dirección aún cojeando y sosteniendo su brazo pero sin llegar a mostrar ninguna clase de preocupación por algún posible ataque de la chica.

— ¡Alto! — advirtió dando un paso hacía delante solo para ser ignorada por Naruto.

— No estorbes niña. — dijo el rubio pasando a su lado con una completa indiferencia dejando anonadada a la niña. — no tengo interes en ti. — comento el chico acercandose a la puerta del despacho dispuesta a abrirla.

Ante tal muestra de indiferencia y menosprecio la joven heredera Hyuga impulsivamente se giro sobre si misma dispuesta a atacar al peligroso intruso. — ¡Dije que te detu...! — vocifero solo para quedarse a la mitad de la oración. Paralizada en su lugar se vío a si misma incapaz de producir algún pensamiento logico, ahora el se encontraba viendolo fijamente, apenas su mirada se encontra con la zafiro del rubio ella fue capaz de entenderlo, aún mal herido, sin chackra y un notorio agotamienta, ella supo que ante aquel joven de dorados cabellos, no podía hacer nada. Su mera precensia la hacía sentír como un pequeño insecto tratando de batallar contra un gorila. — ¿Por que no te vas a jugar con tu muñecas y me dejas en paz? — pregunto en tono completamente amenazante ya cansado de la molesta chica.

La joven Hyuga sintiendose completamente aterrada por la precensia del jounin frente a ella perdío la fuerza en sus rodillas y cayo rendida sintiendose completamente insignificante perdiendo cualquier clase de deseo por luchar contra el chico.

Dejando a la mocosa de lado el Uzumaki solto su malherido brazo izquierdo y abrío la puerta del despacho para entrar tranquilamente. Era un lugar muy amplio con muchos libros, una gran mesa con cojines para sentarse, un desnivel donde se encontraba el escritorio de Hiashi. — _típico, siempre buscando la manera de sentirse sobre los demás._ — se dijo a si mismo el jounin mientras se adentraba en el lugar. El agudo y experto ojo de Naruto fue capaz de ver como ciertas partes de la habitaciín tenía sellos de completamentación que era un solo y gran sello distribuido en todas las secciones que deseara proteger. El joven rubio asumió que estos se encontraban distribuidos por las paredes, techo y suelo en un intento por mantener en secreto todo lo que sucediece allí. Por un corto instante el chico se pregunto si esos sellos en particular servirían contra el byakugan ya que si era así, desde este día en adelante el los necesitaría y mucho.

— Gusto en verlo nuevamente joven Uzumaki. — hablo Hiashi con desagrado notorio.

— Diría que a pasado mucho tiempo... pero realmente siento que no ha sido el suficiente. — respondió con fiereza. A Naruto siempre le desagrado mucho Hiashi pero tras enterarse de todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer a su propía hija, podía decir sin ninguna clase de miedo que le odiaba profundamente.

— Cruzaste una línea. — advirtió dejando de lado el desagrado para adoptar un tono más duro aún. — de esto no te podra salvar ni el Hokage mismo.

— Curioso...iba a decirte lo mismo. — rebatió el rubio en un claro tono amenazante.

Hyuga Hiashi no le guardaba ninguna clase de aprecio a Uzumaki Naruto, no obstante hasta el debía admitir que hacía falta de muchas agallas y determinación como para cometer la locura que el joven frente a el había hecho. — ¿me estas amenazando jovencito? — pregunto con una tranquilidad que enmascaraba un gran peligro el cuál no le era indiferente a Naruto.

— No. — contesto sin rodeos. — y eso es por que no vine a pelear. — dijo para después ver como el lider Hyuga alzaba una ceja con un atirbo de mofa. — bueno, no vine a pelear con usted. — acoto el chico recordando como había estado repartiendo golpes por todo el complejo. — vine a dejarle una advertencia o una promesa, el como la vea es su decisión. —comento a espera de alguna reacción por el Hyuga.

— ¿Tu vienes a advertirme? — comento con soberbia y burla. — ¿acaso crees que por tener el inmerecido favoritismo del Hokage crees que estas por sobre las leyes de nuestra aldea? — recriminó. — tu seras castigado por esto, que no te quepa duda de ello. — advirtió.

— ¿Me hablas a mi de estar por sobre la ley de la aldea? — confronto con asco en sus palabras. — no puedo explicar lo pertubador que es escuchar eso de un bastardo que manda a matar a su propía hija tres veces en ¡dos malditos días! — declaro dandole unos minutos para dar alguna clase de mentira, excusa o si quiera reacción de su parte pero esta nunca se hizo presente. — ¿No dirás nada? —pregunto el chico tras varios segundos de espera en los cuales el Hyuga parecio una estatua de marmol.

— Ella tiene que morir. — declaro al fin. — su mera existencia es un error de la naturaleza.

— No, el único error aquí es que tu creas que puede ponerle un dedo encima a mi estudiante y creer que no habra repercuciones. — contesto en un tono nada amigable. — y si, esto si es una amenaza. — confirmo el Uzumaki. — vuelve a lastimarla y nada me detendra hasta haber convertido todo este maldito lugar en gran monton de inutiles y pretenciosas cenizas. — amenazo con un verdadero fuego en los ojos mirando directamente a Hiashi en cada palabra.

El ambiente esta completamente tenso mientras aquellos dos poderosos shinobis se miraban fieramente a los ojos sin titubear o parpadear. Parecía como si esto fuese a durar por siempre hasta que sorprendentemente fue Hiashi que rompío el silencio con una tenue y burlona risa. — ¡ja! ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que te haz metido muchacho? — confronto Hiashi. Con todo lo que el chico sabía y lo que había hecho, no podía dejarlo salir con vida del complejo. Con un pequeño y delicado movimiento de su mano todo el despacho se lleno de una cortina de humo que al disiparse mostraba al menos dos docenas de guardias Hyuga armados y listo para atacar al herido y agotado Uzumaki. — no debiste haber metido tu nariz en asunto que no te corresponden. — aconsejo.

— Hinata es mi estudiante desde ahora y la protegere de quién sea, incluído tu. — afirmó el Uzumaki. — ya seas tu, todo este maldito clan o si es necesario del mundo entero. — sentenció el chico con completa determinación. — y te dare un consejo Hiashi, deberias tomar mis palabras más en serio por que entre los presentes... yo soy el más peligroso. — aconsejo solo para ser ignorado y ridiculizado por varios de los presentes que no dudaron en soltar una burlesca carcajada ante su declaración. — _no me estan tomando en serio... si no consigo que tomen en serio mis palabras Hinata esta perdida._ — se dijo a si mismo el chico. — _realmente no quería llegar a este extremo pero como dije, esta vez yo protegere al debil._ — se recordo — _no importa el precio que tenga que pagar._ — se dictaminó ante de tomar una bocanada de aire y hablar nuevamente. — adelante, rianse... no son los primeros en reirse de mi... como tampoco serían los primeros que mueren por subestimarme. — advirtió silenciando cualquier risa. — Hiashi. — llamo en tono desafiante. — quiero que me veas atentamente a los ojos y te des cuenta que cruzare cualquier límite por cualquiera de mis estudiantes. — aconsejo ante de cerra sus ojos y comenzar a concentrarse.

Lo siguiente que sucedió tras esas palabras fue algo que nadie espero. Las paredes comenzaron a crujir sonoramente, los cristales a agrietarse, el aire se volvío denso y difícil de respirar, la temperatura descendió facilmente diez grados en cuestión de segundo y un... aura maligna comenzo a emerger del cuerpo del joven rubio que tomo forma de una especie de burbujas rojas que salían de su cuerpo. — _¿q-que es esto?_ — se pregunto Hiashi al sentír una fuerte corriente de viento que envolvía al Uzumaki. Los libros, papeles y cualquier cosa no pegada a la pared o techo comenzo a volar por la habitación debido a la fuerte corriente de viento que generaba este nuevo chackra tan siniestro que provenía del rubio. Lo que nadie sabía era que mientras más intenso se volvía ese chackra tambien lo era el dolor que lo acompañana que amenazaba con dejarlos insconciente. — _calma... solo un poco más._ — se dijo mientras el manto de chackra rojo lo envolvía por completo y se formaba una cola, poco después se genero la segunda y al llegar a la tercera cola el joven jounin tuvo que tensar su mandibula para no lanzar ningún chillido de dolor. — _no es suficiente, necesito más poder._ — se repitió como un mantra. — _más poder, debo dejarles claro del peligro que soy realmente, del mounstro que soy en realidad... y tal vez si hago eso... ella pueda tener una vida._ — se dijo sintiendo como el chackra comenzaba a arrancarle la piel. — _¡mantente concentrado!_ — se repitió sintiendo como perdía la consciencia. — _domina el dolor, domina el dolor, no dejes que te consuma... recuerda, recuerda a quienes son importantes para ti._ — se dijo mientras que imagenes del anciano, Anko, Gai y su igualmente loco alumno, su hermano e inclusive de la chica Hyuga por quién habia hecho todo esto llegaban a su mente y le ayudaban a no dejarse perder en el frenesí de poder y dolor en el cuál estaba. — _¡concentrate y libera... la cuarta cola!_ — si dijo mientras la cuarta cola de chackra roja se terminaba de formar mientras todo su cuerpo era recubierto por un aún más denso manto compuesto por chackra y sangre.

Los presentes en el lugar no daban credito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban, frente a ellos había... un verdadero mounstro. Tanto chackra tan maligno solo había sido visto la noche en que el kyubi desato su ira contra la aldea. Ya en este punto los cristales de todo el complejo se habían hecho pedazos, la tierra temblaba como si estuviese sucediendo un fuerte terremoto y toda la vegetación comenzo a morir poco a poco como si hubieran sido infectadas por un poderoso virus, nadie nunca espero ver algo así. — _¡Es el kyubi!_ — infirío Hiashi viendo a la criatura frente a el. — _su cercanía con el Hokage e inclusive con Danzo-sama, su poder, todo tiene sentido ahora._ — se dijo protegiendo su rostro con su manos de las fuerte corrientes de viento. — ¡E-eres un mounstro! — declaro Hiashi a la versión en miniatura del biujuu.

— ¡Te equivocas Hiashi! — declaro el rubio que había sido capaz de mantenerse consciente apesar del intenso dolor y de la gigantesca cantidad de poder que fluía abundantemente por todo su cuerpo. — ¡El único mounstro aquí... eres tu! — declaro el rubio furioso. — ¡Y si vuelves a lastimar a Hinata de alguna manera, te asesinare a ti y a todos! — rugío generando una poderosa explosión de chackra que destruyo todo el despacho.

Ya al final, las mismas personas que comenzaron de pie burlanondose del rubio se encontraba tirados en el suelo temblando bajo los escombros de lo que quedaba del depacho. Todos los demás en el lugar o se encontraban insconcientes o debajo de algún escombro pero en lo que antes era el despacho del lider del clan Hyuga ahora solo quedaban en pie un rubio con su indiferente mirada que trataba de ocultar su serias lesiones y Hiashi que por lo que se veía estaba bastante bien ya que sabiamente supo utilizar el kaiten para evitar algún daño de la explosión del siniestro chackra. Ya sin tener nada más que decir el chico miro a su nuevo enemigo por unos momentos antes de caminar a lo que antes era la salida del despacho y voltear a ver al Hyuga que no había dicho ni una sola palabra más. — Esta sera mi primera y única advertencia. Si tengo que venir nuevamente, sera solo para hacer correr sangre. — advirtió antes de utilizar su Hirashi no jutsu y desaparecer del lugar.

Aún apesar de que el chico había desaparecido del recinto el lider del noble clan no hizo ni dijo nada. Su mente era una gran mezcla de ira, indignación e... impotencia. Por mucho que odiariá si quiera pensarlo, después de haber visto tal despliegue de poder, supo desde el fondo de su frío y helado corazón que si el chico se veía en la situación de tener que cumplir con su advertencia, lo sucedido con el clan Uchiha quedaría en la memoria de las personas como un bello recuerdo en comparación a la masacre que viviría todo su clan Hyuga ante la desatada ira de aquel peligroso joven que ahora había adoptado la posición de angel guardian con su indigna y desterrada hija. — maldición... — gruño por lo bajo al ver en una situación en la cuál el no podría ganar. Si Hinata seguía viviendo, sería publico el hecho de que dentro de los Hyuga podía existir la debilidad pero, si ella moría bajo su mano o la de alguien bajo su mando o de cualqueir clase de ramificación rastreable con el... todo el clan Hyuga desaparecía.

**...**

En otro lado de la aldea, bastante lejos del complejo Hyuga, en un pequeño departamento un joven Uzumaki muy malherido se hizo presente en medio de la sala de estar solo para caer rendido sobre sus rodillas mientras se esforzaba por respirar. — jo-joder... — gruño mientras se le nublaba la vista. De por si el daño que recibió peleando contra los diversos Hyuga que se le fueron interponiendo en su camino ya le había dejado bastante dañado pero haber usado la cuarta cola, aunque sea solo por un instante para asustar a Hiashi... lo estaba matando, literalmente. — ¡Coño! — exclamo tratando de correr al baño pero sus heridas y fatiga era tal que no dio más de tres pasos antes de caer de lleno al suelo sin energias. Sin fuerzas suficientes como para contenerlo el joven Uzumaki vomito abundantemente. Lo aterrador y extremadamente preocupante del asunto era que lo que principalmente consistía el vomito fue sangre combinada con diversos residuos. — N-no puedo... aún no... — apenas hablo aun tirado en el suelo. — .. Aún no puedo morir... —se dijo mientras comenzaba a sangrar desde sus fosas nasales, lagrimales y oidos. — ¡Carajo! — vocifero aún con sangre en la boca y menton. Esa fue su ultima palabra que pudo decir ante de caer en la insconciencia debido a la seriedad de su estado.

Ya después de eso todo fue una intensa neblina de dolor o tal vez esa no fuese la mejor analogía, todo se convirtió en un mar de dolor en donde el se encontraba flotando y no importaba en que dirección escapase, jamás podía encontrar una salida.

Con pesadez y lentitud el jounin abrío sus ojos solo para cerrarlos de inmediato ante la intesa luz que provenía del sol. Espero unos momentos antes de volver a intentarlo. Bastaron unos momentos de molesta picazon en sus globos oculares pero al final consiguio acoplar su mirada al entorno. Miro por unos segundos a la nada antes de darse cuenta que lo que tenía frente a el era el techo de su habitación por lo que dedujo que ya no se encontraba botado en el suelo de su sala de estar sino que estaba en su cama y en una rapida examinación a su cuerpo noto que toda la sangre había sido limpiada y que su herido cuerpo estaba tan vendado como una momia. — ¿Que demonios...? — pregunto al aire al ver su situación, no tenía muy claro lo que le había ocurrido pero estaba totalmente seguro que su ataque al clan Hyuga y que la agonía que vivío en el suelo de su sala de estar habían sido reales, ninguna pesadilla podía ser tan nitida y realista, sobre todo con el dolor.

— No te muevas. — hablo una voz entre las sombras que no dudo en hacerse presente. — me alegro que al fin despertaras.

Frente a el había una mujer, eso era facil de ver por su figura y largo cabello morado pero no tan oscuro como el de la Mitarashi. Portaba un traje tradicional de los Anbu que estaban bajo el mando del Hokage y traía puesta una mascara que emulaba un gato. — Neko. — nombro el jounin al reconocer a una de las principales Anbu bajo el mando del Hokage y su medic-nin personal. — ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido? — pregunto frotandose los parpados que le pesaban y mucho de igual manera que todo su cuerpo.

— Cerca de 21 horas. — respondio directamente acercandose el chico mientras retiraba su mascara. — ¿Como te sientes? — pregunto en tono amable.

— Sigo adolorido y bastante cansado... — comento examinandose, realmente parecía una momia. — ¿Quién me encontro? — pregunto deseando que fuese ella.

— Anko. — respondió mientras escuchaba maldiciones entre dientes por parte del rubio. — ella... envío un clon de sombras apenas te encontro... — comento sin saber bien que debía decirle, era bien sabido por las pocas personas que conocían al rubio que la Mitarashi había desarrollado un sumo afecto y preocupación por el, como tambien era sabido que apesar de su actitud molesta y agreste, el Uzumaki quería a la pelimorada y no deseaba preocuparla con sus problemas.

— ¿Se veía preocupada? — pregunto con un atisbo de esperanza.

— Tanto como el Hokage. — aviso escuchando otra tanda de maldiciones por parte del Uzumaki. — lo siento Naruto pero sabes que debía reportarselo, fue una orden directa que todo acerca de tu condición se le fuera reportado. — se excuso la mujer tratando de calmar al chico.

— ¿Mi condición? — pregunto con ironía. — ¿te refieres a mi inminente muerte? — pregunto con desagrado.

— No es inminente, encontaremos la cura. — rebatío molesta con el chico por su falta de esperanza.

— ¿Cura? Despierta Neko, no hay cura. — confronto con desgane. — es el maldito chackra del Kyubi, me cura pero a la vez degrada mis putos organos internos... luego, ironicamente el mismo chackra que los deshace los vuelve a curar... — puntualizo asqueado por la ridicula ironía que era su condición. — es imposible que un cuerpo, aunque sea el mío resista mucho tiempo esos ciclos de degradación y curación... — sintetizo. — no hay cura para ellos Neko, el chackra del kyubi me esta matando poco a poco y aunque me lo extrajeran moriría igualmente. — finalizo apretando sus puños con frustración.

— Kami... si que te despiertas de malas. — respondió la mujer claramente molesta por la falta de fe del Uzumaki. — te curare, solo dame un poco de tiempo para encontrar la respuesta. — pidío a sabiendas que aunque el rubio se negara ella seguiría trabajando en ello, no solo por el sino por la aldea y por el Hokage que tiene fe con que lo salvara y el chico heredara su trono.

Indiferente a las falsas ilusiones que la mujer trataba de darle el joven Uzumaki procedió a ponerse su chaqueta y pantalones aprovechando que la mujer estaba mirando a otro lado y se preparo para salir. — ¿Donde crees que vas? — pregunto en un claro tono de regaño su doctora. El chico tenía un factor curativo impresionante y una resistencia más haya de lo humano pero hasta con eso de su parte tambien tenía limites y su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de cruzarlo... de nuevo.

— Tengo algo que hacer. — comento el rubio sin prestarle real atención. — oye Neko... — pregunto ya de manera bastante mas cohibida de lo usual. — ¿Cuanto...? ya sabes... ¿Cuanto tiempo? — pregunto sin mirarla.

La mujer se vío notablemente incomoda ante la pregunta del chico pero decidió responder, estaba en su derecho de saberlo. — tres años maximo... bueno, si dejaras tu vida como shinobi tal vez serían cuatro... pero no más que eso. — respondió sin mayor rodeo.

— Gracias... — murmuro bajando la mirada. Tantas veces había estado de cara a la muerte en batallas, zonas de guerra, en campos de batalla que no conocían la compasión ni la pieda, infiltrandose en bases de enemigos altamente armados... y el maldito chackra que se suponía que lo convertía en la mejor arma de su aldea lo iba a matar... kami, como odiaba la ironía. — ...eso solo puede significar que no puedo perder más tiempo reposando, tengo mucho que hacer. — se dijo mientras salia del departamente. Normalmente habría usado el Hirashin no jutsu para acercarse lo más posible a su objetivo pero con su cuerpo en ese estado... ni el era tan masoquista.

**...**

Mientras se movía por la aldea ocultando todos sus vendajes con excepción de los que tenía en la cabeza con su habitual chaqueta y guantes el joven y enigmatico jounin fue escuchando todas las converciones relacionadas al clan Hyuga. La información de dominio publico al parecer era que el clan Hyuga había comenzado de un momento a otro una gran ampliación en su terreno y tambien que gran parte de los miembros de alto rango dentro del clan habían sido enviado fuera de la aldea en una mision exclusiva para los Hyuga. — _De esta manera se cubren con todas las remodelaciones y de todo el personal fuera de servicio mientras se recuperan._ — dedujo. — _era de supones que personas tan arrogantes jamás, aunque fuera para llevarme ante la justicia, admitirían que un chico de casi trece años por si solo fue, les pateo el trasero hasta dejarselos como carne molida y salió sin ninguna consecuencia._ — se dijo contento de que al menos no había arrastrado al Hokage en este asunto. No le molestaba que los Hyuga lo odiarán pero si le desagradaba saber que sus acciones podrían generarle problemas al anciano.

Miro su reloj y noto que ya eran casi las 10 AM y se suponía que el ya debería estar en los campos de entrenamiento numero 7 esperando a su equipo pero antes de eso el joven Uzumaki tenía una importante tarea que realizar, entregar las flores que compro para Hinata. — _carajo, carajo, carajo..._ — maldijo una y otra vez. — _según Anko entregar flores a alguien que se encuentra en el hospital le ayudara anímicamente y afianzara un lazo entre ambas personas... pero en ningún momento me explico lo incomodo que puede ser._ — maldijo. Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos completos parado frente a la puerta de la chica con un ramo de rosas en sus manos sin decidirse que hacer. — _sin mencionar... ¿Rosas? Creo que estas no son las flores que debería haber traído._ — se dijo el chico teniendo una jaqueca por el mero recuerdo de la joven Yamanaka que lo atendió en la florería. La capacidad de palabras y preguntas que era capaz de efectuar en un minuto era simplemente impresionante. "¿Quien eres?", "¿Por que no te había visto en la academia?", "¿Para quien son las flores?". Kami, la chica si que hablaba... y el rubio sospechaba que cuando menciono que las flores eran para una chica, el par de adolescentes empezaron a tener dos conversaciones distintas las cuales finalizaron en la compra de un ramo de rosas ya que según la opinión de la rubia Yamanaka: "Cualquier chica que recibe un ramo de rosas de un apuesto chico, no solo se sentira mucho mejor que antes sino que su corazón latera sin control" — _me pregunto... ¿Se refería que le podría dar alguna clase de arritmia si le entrego estas flores?_ — se pregunto el Uzumaki ignorante aún de emociones como el amor y su subyacentes.

Dejando esos cuestionamientos de lado el chico paso otro largo minuto decidiendo sobre si entrar a dejarle las flores o no. — _Podría pedirle a una enfermera que se las entregue por mi... o yo podría utilizar un Henge y de paso ver como se encuentra si es que esta despierta._ — se dijo dispuesto a hacerlo pero antes de alcanzar a realizar el sello manual la puerta frente a el se abrío repentinamente paralizandolo completamente al no haber preevisto el ser descubierto.

— ¡Naruto-sensei! — exclamo la pelirosa frente a el con animo antes de fijarse en el estado de su sensei. —¡¿pero que le paso?! — pregunto genuinamente preocupada al notar que tenía gran parte de su cabeza y rostro vendados.

— ¡¿Sakura?! — pregunto el rubio incredulo. — ¡¿pero que demonios haces aquí?! — cuestiono aín sin creerse su mala suerte.

— ¿No lo recuerda? Si fue usted quién me aviso que Hinata-chan estaba en el hospital. — comento haciendo que el chico quisiera golpear su cabeza contra una pared, se lo dijo pero no pensó que de verdad fuese a verla, suponso que fue tonto de su parte tener tan feo prejuicio contra la chica solo por que ella y la Hyuga no fueran amigas durante la academia no significaba que fuese tan desalmada como para no ir a verla al hospital. — después de eso le dije a Sasuke-kun y concordamos que vendriamos a visitarla antes de las paracticas. — sintetizo.

— _¿Sasuke tambien vino?_ — se pregunto genuinamente sorprendido. — _vaya eso si que es una sorpresa, tal vez no sea tan idiota como yo pensaba._ — se cuestiono dejandose llevar por sus pensamientos unos momentos.

— Pero no se quede de pie allí sensei. — dijo la chica tomando sin mucho cuidado de su herido brazo. — entre rapido. — apresuro emocionada por ver como el rubio le entregaría la flores a su nueva amiga. — ¡Hinata-chan mira quién vino a verte y lo que te trajo de regalo! — anuncio la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras arrastraba a su sensei detrás de ella.

Debido a tantos gritos y saludos tanto el chico como la chica ya sabían quién había llegado de visita pero cuando lo vieron tuviero que sujetar su boca para que no se les cayera hasta el suelo. Frente a ellos se encontraba su "invencible" sensei que estaba cubierto de vendajes hasta en la cabeza y se notaba claramente fatigado por todo el esfuerzo fisico que realizaba en una notable mala situación. — Ho-hola... — saludo el chico que sin saber que más decir solo se acerco a la Hyuga que se encontraba sentada en su cama y le acerco el ramo de flores al rostro de forma nada delicada. — son para ti... — comento sintiendose muy avergonzado ante la escrutinia mirada del Uchiha y la Haruno que no perdieron detalle de la interección.

Por su lado la joven y desterrada Hyuga sufrío un poderoso cambio en la piel de su rostro que paso de palida a un rojo insanamente intenso. A la fecha nunca había recibido tantas visitas cuando había estado hospitalizada pero esta era lejos la primera vez que un chico en toda su vida le regalaba un ramo de flores. Mientras acerco sus manos para tomarlo sus dedos se rozaron con el de su sensei y pudo sentír como su corazón latía desbocadamente. — gra-gracias... — fue lo único que pudo decir. Todo la anterior de por si la hacía cohibirse pero al atenta mirada de sus compañeros y el hecho... de que encontraba a su sensei como un chico bastante apuesto la hacía sentirse aún más avergonzada, nerviosa y... ¿Feliz?

— ¡Kawai! — chillo la Haruno rompiendo el momento pero en su defensa debía decir que se había abstenido lo más que pudo, la escena era realmente linda. — ¡sensei! ¡No sabía que se llevara así con Hinata-chan! — comento la Haruno que se acerco rapidamente a su amiga para darle suaves golpes con el codo en su brazo. — Eh Hinata-chan... es cierto lo que dicen ¿eh? Las calladas realmente son las peores... — dijo con una tono de orgullo por su nueva amiga.

— ¡¿Eh?! — se sobresalto la chica ante ese comentario. — ¡n-no es eso Sakura-chan... yo en serio... no se... etto...! — comenzo a balbucear sin saber que decir.

Por su parte el rubio miro al par de chicas con una clara confusión en su rostro sin entender bien a que se referían con lo de las "calladas" pero no le dio mayor importacia, había escuchado del viejo pervertido que muchas veces las mujeres hablan en un codigo secreto solo ellas pueden entender. Supuso que era uno de esos momentos. Ya dejando que las chicas hablaran entre ellas el rubio trato de tomar asiento en un banco sin llamar la atención pero un leve gemido de dolor que se escapo de sus labios fue suficiente como para capturar la atención del Uchiha y para su mala suerte, este lo hizo notar. — ¿no preferirías que Hinata te cediera la cama? — comento Sasuke silenciando a sus compañeras que posaron su atención en la interacción de ambos chicos. — por que realmente no te vez mucho mejor que ella, realmente yo diría que esta peor. — concluyo el azabache.

— Estoy bien... solo tuve un pequeño percanse, nada más. — respondió tratando de dar por terminado el tema, lamentablemente el Uchiha no pensaba igual.

— ¿Un percanse? ¿Acaso se te cayo encima una montaña? — pregunto sarcasticamente.

— Algo así... — murmuro el rubio sin deseos de continuar con el tema.

Ya tras ese ultimo comentario la pequeña habitación se vío sumida en un profundo e incomodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Sakura y Sasuke llevaban en la habitación con Hinata practicamente dos horas en las cuales la pelirosa le explico a grandes rasgo el problema que había vivido su equipo en su segundo dáa de vida y ahora veía que el ambiente entre Naruto y Sasuke tal vez ya no fue de hostilidad pero seguía siendo muy incomodo para ellos.

— Sasuke yo... — balbuceo el rubio sin saber que decir antes de ser cortado por el azabache.

— Lo siento. — dijo sin mayor rodeo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que no pudieron ocultar su asombro. — ¡no me miren así! — gruño molesto a sus compañeras que lo miraban como si hubiera asesinado al Hokage. — se que actue mal... solo que es complicado todo esto. — agrego desviando la mirada.

— ¿Complicado? — pregunto el rubio confundido. — ¿a que te refieres con "complicado"?

Los tres pares de ojos se giraro hacía el azabache que gruño por lo bajo antes de contestar.— es complicado... tener que aceptar que solo soy un chico un poco mejor que el promedio. — dijo perdiendo la voz mientras hablaba.

De forma instantanea el jounin sintío una puñalada de culpa en su estomago. Esas eran las mismas palabras que el le había dicho un día antes cuando tuvieron su confrontación en el campo de entrenamiento. — _joder..._ — se maldijo bajando la mirada por su estupidez. Por su lado Hinata sabía que el rubio sensei y el azabache habían tenido un problema gracias a la Haruno pero no sabía la magnitud del problema ni lo que implicaban esas palabras que generaron un ambiente muy incomodo entre todos los presentes.

— Sasuke... — dijo el Uzumaki aún con verguenza. — yo... lo siento. — se disculpo sin saber que más decir. — ayer, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y me descargue contigo... no tomes en serio nada de lo que di... — hablo pero fue cortado por el Uchiha.

— ¡Callate! — le gruño Sasuke furioso levantandose de golpe de su asiento. De por si le era difícil el tema pero con su disculpas lo hacía todo aún más difícil. — no es como que hayas herido mis sentimientos ni nada de eso... — comento molesto dandole la espalda a su equipo. — reaccione así ayer... por que lo que me dijiste, es verdad y lo se desde el momento en que te vi. — aclaro dejando a todos expectantes. — todos estos años entrenandome hasta caer rendido, estudiando días y noches enteros, dejando todo de lado por ser más fuerte... creí que lo había hecho bien pero... cuando te vi y supo lo poderoso que eres... supe que solo estuve perdiendo mi tiempo. — dijo apretando sus puños con mucha frustración. — frente a mi tuve a un verdadero ninja de elite, alguien poderoso y con años de experiencia en batalla... ¡y teniamos la misma edad! — hablo recordando la primera ve que vío al rubio y sintiendo nuevamente ese agujero en su estomago. — por eso... se que las palabras que me dijiste ayer eran ciertas... no soy más que un tonto un poco mejor que los demás... nada más. — declaro temblado de rabia.

— Sasuke-kun... — dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y a su vez preocupada, jamás había visto al azabache tan afectado por algo.

Al ser capaz de entender la logica del Uchiha el rubio dio un notable suspiro de alivio para después hablar con bastante ligereza, demasiada tal vez. — ¿ese es el problema? — pregunto aliviado de que era algo de un simple mal entendido. — calma, calma... no tienes por que exaltarte a si por esas clase de cosas. — comento ganandose un ceño fruncido del Uchiha al creer que sus cuestinamientos personales no eran tomados en serio. — creeme Sasuke, si hubieras sido criado conmigo en Raiz, lo más probable es que hoy en día fueses más fuerte que yo. — dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía en realidad hasta que fue muy tarde.

— ¿R-raíz? — pregunto la Hyuga entrando en la conversación levemente. Sus compañeros y sobre todo su sensei la intimidaban bastante.

Por su parte el rubio Uzumaki deseo morderse la lengua y desangrarse hasta la muerte. No era posible que hubiera dicho lo que creyo decir... — _¡maldición!_ — se dijo a si mismo recordando que nunca debía decirle a nadie sobre Raíz y que de por si era una organización solo conocida por cierto tipo de personas relacionadas a ella de forma directa como era su caso al ser un ex-miembro o de forma indirecta como el anciano al haber sido fundada por su antiguo compañero de batallas.

— ¿A que te refieres con "ser criado conmigo en Raíz"? — pregunto el azabache mirando directamente el rubio junto con sus compañeras.

— ¿Es una especie de orfanato o algo así? — le toco preguntar a la Haruno.

Ante el inminente interrogatorio el chico dío un notorio suspiro de frustración antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente. — eso no importa. — sentenció. — nada de eso importa realmente. — afirmo. — creanme cuando les digo... que hay cosas que es mucho mejor para ustedes sino se enteran. — declaro el rubio parandose de su lugar para después encaminarse a la salida. — que te mejores pronto Hinata. — dijo sin voltearse a verla.

— ¿Es por nuestro bien o por que no confías en nosotros que nos ocultas tantas cosas? — pregunto el azabache deteniendo al rubio a solo centimetros de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Q-que? — pregunto notoriamente nervioso. — no seas dramatico, no hablo de esto por... — trato de excusarse pero fue cortado nuevamente por el Uchiha.

— No me refiero solo a esto de "Raíz" o como se llame. — declaro. — si no a todo lo demás. — afirmo. — no sabemos nada de ti pero aparentemente nadie sabe nada de ti. — declaro dejando al Uzumaki contra las cuerdas.

— ¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun? — pregunto la Haruno tan intrigada como la Hyuga que prefería mantenerse al margen, de por si se sentía intimidada por el azabache y por su sensei pero dentro de este ambiente... estaba segura que si trataba de decir algo y quedaba bajo la mirada de ambos chicos solo se derrumbaría.

— Después del incidente de ayer comence a investigar a nuestro sensei. — declaro el azabache haciendo que el Uzumaki jounin tragara saliva. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

— ¿Y que descubriste Sasuke-kun? — pregunto la Haruno comenzando a sentirse ansiosa, por su tono de voz y actuar era evidente que tendría que ser algo malo.

— Nada. — declaro confundiendo a sus compañeras. — no encontre nada, ni actas de nacimiento, ni alguna información sobre algún otro Uzumaki residente en konoha, ni siquiera un registro de que alguien llamado "Uzumaki Naruto" haya estado nunca en la academia shinobi. — informo dejando atonitas a sus compañeras. — el documento legal con más antiguedad relacionado a ti solo tiene dos años.

Tras esa última declaración todos los ojos en la habitación apuntaron al Uzumaki quién se mantuvo en silencio mientras volvía al asiento donde estaba sentado anteriormente. La situación ya era simplemente irreversible, después de esto no podía simplemente no responder a sus preguntas pero tampoco era como si pudiera responderlas. — cuidado Sasuke... — advirtió el rubio. — estas metiendo tu nariz en una peligrosa cueva... y si sigues indagando donde no debes, puedes que no encuentres una luz al final del tunel. — aconsejo en un tono mortalmente serio. — este mundo... es un lugar cruel y enfermo. — declaro. — lleno de dolor y culpa en donde no se puede confiar en nadie. — comento levantandose mientras recordaba al trio de niños en Suna que marcaron su vida. — aveces no puedes confiar en las personas no por temor a que te traicionen... sino por que quieres protegerlos. — finalizo.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se volteaban a ver sin saber que decir o siendo incapaces de explicar correctamente la situación la joven Hyuga que seguía silenciosamente en su cama miraba al Uzumaki fijamente dandose cuenta de lo que le sucedía. — _el... es como yo._ — se dijo comprendiendo prefectamente esa desesperación que el Uzumaki trataba de ocultar. Había pasado toda su vida viendo a los miembros de su clan y compañeros de academia conversar entre ellos, volviendose buenos amigos y creando lazos pero cuando ella lo intentaba pareciera como si fuese imposible, era como si el mundo fuera un gran rompecabezas y ellos fueran piezas deformes que no podían encajar en ningún lado y era por ello que se veían obligadados a callar todo lo que les pasaba sin ser capaz de tener una conversación honesta con nadie. Habían pasado cerca de tres diás desde su destierro y estaba tan avergonada de ello que apenas y podía levantar la cara para hablar y lo peor es que no había nadie en su vida con quién pudiera conversar sobre ello, se encontraba obligada a guardar todo lo bueno y malo que sucedía en su vida, ocultandolo dentro de si misma y rogando por que en algún momento pudiera aparecer una persona a quién pudiera decirselo. Con facilidad la denigrada chica pudo ver que su rubio sensei estaba pasando por lo mismo cada día en su vida.

— Uzumaki-sensei... — llamo la chica sin tartamudear al rubio que volteo levemente la cabeza al escuchar su voz. — confié en nosotros. — le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que obligo al Uzumaki a desviar la mirada sin entender el porque.

Dud miradas se encontraron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que el jounin de rubios cabellos aceptara una verdad de la que habai estado huyendo por mucho tiempo. — _Estoy... tan cansado de los secretos._ — se dijo. Desde el incidente en Suna había tratado de mantener la distancia con cualquier otro ser humano por temor a que salgan lastimados por asociarse demasiado con el. Esta clase de comportamiento hizo que se aislara del mundo con paredes de mentiras y engaños... quedando solo. Ya no quería eso.

— Raíz es... una organización especial que trabaja en el limite de la ley. — explico el rubio sintiendo como un gigantesco peso sobre sus hombros se esfumaba poco a poco con cada palabra que salía de su boca. — o tal vez al margen de ella...eso depende de muchas cosas... — comento claramente cansado, era facil de ver como el tema lo agotaba mucho mentalmente. — yo... soy huerfano, nunca conoci a mis padres ni a ninguna clase de familiar fue por ello que gente como Danzo fijo su mirada en mi. — dijo ya un poco más aliviado.

— ¿Danzo? — pregunto Sasuke muy atento a cada palabra.

— Tambien conocido como "El halcon de guerra" o "El shinobi de la osucuridad" — recordo. — es el lider de Raíz, me acogió y enseño todo lo que pudo. — comento sin deseos de adentrarse demasiado en detalles.

— ¿Osea es como tu padre adoptivo? — pregunto Sakura pensando que el rubio sentía alguna clase de afecto el Shimura. — ¿fue el quién te dio tu nombre?

Ante las preguntas de la Haruno el Uzumaki bufo con ironía, no podía culparla por sus preguntas ya que no sabía que clase de ser era Danzo y le decía "ser" ya que a los ojos de Naruto, Danzo no era humano. — No lo entiendes Sakura. — hablo con la mirada perdida. — en Raíz no nos dan nombre, nos dan codigos y el mío era "Kitsune". — explico.

— ¿No le d-dan nombres? — pregunto la Hyuga confundida. — ¿por que?

El Uzumaki miro a la chica directamente a los ojos, cosa que la sobresalto levemente y la hizo sonrojar por unos segundos antes de que tuviera que voltear la mirada. — _Nunca había visto... unos ojos tan azules, es casi como mirar al cielo._ — se dijo la chica reprochandose por ser tan tonta, estaban en medio de una conversación muy importante y ella se ponía a pensár en los ojos de su sensei. — _¿Que pasa conmigo?_ — se pregunto antes de volver a la realidad justo a tiempo para escuchar la respuesta del jounin.

— "Por que los agentes de Raiz no tenemos nombres, pasado ni futuro". — cito el lema de la organizacion. — "Solo tenemos nuestro presente que utilizaremos para servir fielmente a la Raíz que mantiene todo Konoha" — termino. — Raíz no es un orfanato Hinata... es una fabrica de armas humanas, cada shinobi allí se considera a si mismo más un arma al servicio de Danzo que un individuo propío. — explico. — incluso... yo lo hice, por muchos años. Mientras crecía... mis supervisores se dieron cuenta que yo tenía afinidad especial para un tipo especial de mision. — relato temeroso de continuar, quería decirlo, quería decirselo a alguien en voz alta por una vez en su vida pero no sabía si es que ellos querian saberlo.

Ante un semblante tan lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento los jovenes presentes ni siquiera tuvieron que preguntar que clase de mision realizaba, aún así, Hinata vío en sus ojos que el chico necesitaba decirlo y fue por ello que en contra de su voluntad, hizo la pregunta. — ¿Qu-que clase de mision e-eran? — pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Asesinatos. — contesto sin más rodeos. — durante muchos años... mate a muchas personas por mi aldea hasta que... — se detuvo ante el horrible recuerdo.

— ¿Hasta...? — pregunto la Haruno notoriamente nerviosa por la ruta que había tomado esta conversación.

— Hasta que supe... que no todo siempre había sido por mi aldea.. — respondió dejando ir una de sus mayores culpas por primera vez en su vida. — Pero ese sera un tema del que no planeo hablar. Bueno, después de eso el anciano me tomo bajo su mando, me convirtió en uno de sus guardaespaldas personales y dos años después aquí estoy. — resumió ya más calmadamente.

— Vaya... realmente, te haz entrenado desde tu nacimiento. — dijo Sasuke aún digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado.

— Si... yo, realmente vendí mi alma al diablo por poder... ahora solo estoy tratando de recuperarla. — hablo con bastante más liguereza.

Pasaron unos mintuos de completo silencio en los cuales nadie dijo nada o si quiera miro a su sensei que solo agacho la cabeza con derrota. — _lo heche todo a perder..._ — se dijo sintiendose un completo tonto. — _solo debi callarme como de costumbre... que tonto soy._ — se dijo odiandose a si mismo por haber dicho mas de lo que debia.

— Gracias. — escucho haciendo que alzara la cabeza de manera soprendentemente rapida hacía al azabache al igual que sus compañeras.

— ¿Por que me agradeces? — pregunto genuinamente intrigado.

— Por... confiar en nosotros. — declaro yendo a al salida. — ¿no vienen? — pregunto a la pelirosa y al rubio. — son casi las 10 AM, ya es hora de que comience el entrenamiento. — dijo con simpleza señalando al reloj antes de irse. — cuidate Hyuga, tal vez vuelve en unos días. — comento desisnteresadamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡E-espera Sasuke-kun! — exclamo la chica que al llegar al marco de la puerta se volvío hacía su sensei que seguía mirandolos sorprendido. — ¿viene o no sensei? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa. — ¡Que te mejores Hinata-chan, vendre más tarde a verte! — dijo la Haruno saliendo de la habitación.

Ya con el par de gennin fuera del lugar quedaron solo la desterrada Hyuga y el rubio jounin en la sala sin decir nada hasta que el Uzumaki rompío el silencio con una simple y corta declaración. — Gracias. — dijo al fin Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Po-por que? — pregunto la chica confundida.

El rubio solo suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, la chica no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo mucho que lo había ayudado diciendo una sola frase. — por nada, no te preocupes. — respondió sin deseos de complicar más su situación con la chica. — que te mejores Hianta, te estaremos esperando en los entrenameinto. — comento antes de encaminarse a la puerta siguiendo a sus alumnos que los estaban esperando en el pasillo.

**...**

Ya esa interacción con sus estudiantes en el hospital donde les conto a grandes rasgos sobre su pasado el chico continuo entrenando a Sasuke y Sakura normalmente a espera del regreso de la Hyuga a sus filas. Cabe mencionar que desde ese día las interacciones entre el rubio y el azabache eran bastante más amigables, siempre teñidas con un tono desafiante pero ya lejos de algún conflicto entre ellos. Con el pasar de los días el momento que tanto esperon al fin llego, Hinata fue dada de alta y se le permitió volver a participar en los entrenamientos de sus equipos, lo que cuál significaba que el entrenamiento real comenzaría seguido por las primeras misiones reales que realizaría el equipo 7 o Team Naruto.

— Muy bien. — dijo el rubio frente a sus tres estudiantes parados frente a el. — hasta ahora les he dejado facil la cosa pero ya no más. — declaro como si fuera un discurso antes de ir al campo de batalla. La verdad era que Naruto había pasado los ultimos diez días viendo y leyendo peliculas sobre guerra y esas cosas para poder dar un buen discurso motivacional cuando volviera la Hyuga al equipo. — ahora comenzara el entrenamiento en serio y dejenme dejarle en claro una cosa demasiado importante, no sere suave ni amable. — afirmo. — si al final del día, ustedes me odian, maldicen mi nombre y mi mera existencia, sabre que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. — declaro tomando alguna citas de una que otra pelicula. — tengalo por seguro como que si consigo hacer bien trabajo... ustedes se volveran shinobis sin igual. — finalizo. — ahora solo me queda preguntarles... ¿Aceptan este desafío frente a ustedes? — pregunto extendiendo su mano invitandolos a que hagan lo mismo. — piensen bien esta decisión ya que si aceptan, seran oficialmente míos y creanme... les enseñare las profundidades del infierno ya que las conozco con lujo detalle. — acoto a espera de su respueta.

Los chicos se miraron un segundo entre ellos solo para confirmar su respuesta, ya no había dudas en ellos, habían pensado muy bien su respuesta en los ultimos. Si, su sensei era alguien con muchos misterios, tambien era una persona que había hecho muchas cosas malas y les había mentido, no obstante, era alguien de buen corazón y que tenía mucho que ofrecerles tanto como sensei y como ser humano. — ¡Hai! — fue la respuesta en unisono de los chicos que pusieron su mano sobre la suya.

— Excelente... ahora inhalen. — pidío solo para confundir a los chicos. — solo haganlo. — ordeno siendo rapidamente obedecido por su estudiante. — _Yamahiro-kun, Yumi-chan, Shinji-kun... gracias, todo lo bueno que ha pasado en los ultimos años de mi vida y tambien todo lo bueno que sucedera de ahora en adelante, sera gracias a ustedes. Por eso, muchas gracias amigos._ — se dijo a si mismo antes de volver a la realidad y activar su Hirashin no jutsu y desaparecer del campo de entrenamiento junto con sus alumnos para comenzar su sadico entrenamiento.

**...**

Era tarde, cerca de las siete y Uzumaki Naruto recien estaba regresando a su hogar, había sido un día extra largo de entrenamiento decidido por el solo para mostarle a sus estudiantes que clase de cosas los haría pasar. La idea era dejarlos agotado para que supieran que no tenía ninguna intención de irse facil con ellos y por ende que no lo esperaran solo por que tenian la misma edad pero hasta este momento nadie nunca le había dicho lo agotador que era ser maestro. Hacer una nota mental con cada error, con cada logro, con cada habilidad especial que pudieran poseer, correguirlos en cada idea equivocada que tuvieran sobre el funcionamiento del sistema shinobi de su aldea o de cada error en sus distintas posturas de taijutsu, cabe mencionar que Hinata y Sakura le dieron mucho trabajo en esta ultima parte. — esos sensei de la academia son un grupo de idiotas. — se dijo maldiciendolos por no haberse dado cuenta del desastre que eran aquel par de chicas y aún así haberlas gradudo.

Tal era su agotamiento mental que ni animos tuvo de utilizar su Hiraishin no jutsu para movilizarse, simplemente camino en un lamentable paso hacía su puesto de ramen más visitado solo para enterrarse de la horrible noticia que estaría cerrado cerca de un mes debido a que abriran nuevas sucursales en los pueblos cercanos a la aldea y necesitan hacerles una visita a todos. — maldición... supongo que tendre que vivir a base de ramen instantaneo por todo este mes. — maldijo. Debido a su crianza en Raíz una de las pocas cosas que Naruto siempre había sido incapaz de ralizar correctamente, no importa cuanto lo intentara era cocinar. — joder.. se que camuflar distintos venenos con los sabores y oleres de variadas especias combinadas... pero Kami me libre de freír un maldito huevo o creare un jodido infierno. — maldijo al aire subiendo las escaleras a su departaento. — podría comprar dangos preparados... pero Anko se los comera antes de si quiera pueda probarlos. — dijo sin darse cuenta de alguien lo escuchaba.

— ¿Que dices ahora de mi? — escucho tras de si solo para ser sofocado por un mortal abrazo de la bella mujer.

— ¡¿Anko?! — dijo el rubio sorprendido. — ¿Que haces aquí? Y ¿Con esas ropas? — pregunto sonrojado. La Mitarashi siempre había sido alguien que vistía de forma provocativa pero esta vez era demasiado aún para ella. Traía el cabello suelto y desordenado como si recientemente se hubiera despertado, lo único que cubría sus grandes pechos era una delgada polera musculosa que para verguenza del Uzumaki resaltaban sus erectos pezones y para finalizar un muy pequeño short que practicamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— ¿Perdiste algo pervertido? — pregunto la mujer con una burlona sonrisa.

— ¡Na-nada! — exclamo demasiado alto. — ¡¿Pero que demonios haces tu aquí?! — dijo en un intento pro cambiar de tema. — ¿no se supone que tu quedaste a cargo de Hinata? — pregunto recordando como el anciano dejo en claro que Anko tomaría la responsabilidad sobre la chica para evitar más incidentes. — pensé que vivirían juntas desde ahora.

La mujer iba a contestar con una gran sonrisa pero justo antes de hacerlo alguien salío de la puerta del deshabitado apartamente contiguo al del Uzumaki.

— Anko-san, me pr-preguntaba si... — hablo Hinata solo para callarse al ver a su rubio sensei junto con nueva tutora. — ¿Uzumaki-sensei? ¿qu-que hace usted aquí? — pregunto timidamente al darse cuenta que ya no traía sus tradicionales ropas de entrenamiento sino un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. De pronto se sintío que se encontraba desnuda frente a su mirada así que instintivamente trato de tirar más abajo de su lindo vestido en un intento por cubrir aún más piel.

— ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? — pregunto el rubio analizando toda la escena en cuestión de segundos. Anko con su aparente pijama encima como si hubiera estado durmiendo una siesta, Hinata aparece en el marco de la puerta de un apartamente supuestamente vacío hasta ayer con vestimente ligueraz y tras de ella de fondo se podían apreciar cajas de mudanza... — Oh no... — fue todo lo que salio de sus labios.

Ante la notoria palidez del rubio la Mitarashi no pudo más que sonreir con burla para después diriguirse a su compañera de casa y abrazarla para después mirar al jounin de trece años. — a que no adivinas quienes seran tus lindas y sexys vecinas de ahora en adelante Naruto. — comento generando una notoria sorpresa en ambos jovenes.

— ¡¿Eh?! — fue la exclamación al unisono del ambos.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja! — rio la jounin ante la expresión de ambos jovenes. — tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas seran muy divertidas de ahora en adelante ¿Que opinan ustedes chicos? — pregunto al par de adoledcentes que aún estaba diguiriendo el hecho de que vivirían uno al lado del otro solo separados por una pared.

Por un lado Hinata se sentía al intimidada por la idea de pasar aún más tiempo cerca del rubio jounin ya que eso solo significaba que había más oportunidades para dejarse mal ante el chico que se encargaba de entrenarla. Mientras que Naruto solo podía preguntarse por que la única chica que lo hacía actuar tan erraticamente tenía que mudarse justo al lado suyo siendo acompañada de la única mujer que lo sacaba de quicio. Definitivamente toda una nueva etapa en su vida estaba a punto de comenzar y no estaba seguro que fuese a ser muy tranquila con Anko tan cerca, pero definitivamente mala no iba a ser.

**...**

¿Que tal gente? Espero que bien.

Se que me demore con este cap pero sean compaasivo, fue muy dificil, habia mucha accion y cosas importantes que debia hacer bien (elimine y agrege muchas escenas) practicamente re-escribi el cap sus tres veces. Fue una tarea bastante dificil y larga pero ya termino y espero que es haya valido la pena la larga espera.

¿que les parecieron las escenas de pelea?

¿y la union del equipo 7?

No se, esas dos cosas me dieron muchas vueltas en la cabeza y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Ya ahora con las noticias.

Tengo una noticia sobre mi fic Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kitsune, debido a problemas personales y de distintos sucesos, chicos con todo el pesar disponible tengo que dar por cancelado ese fic. Ya no habra mas actualizaciones con respecto a orenji no kitsune. Lo lamento.

.

.

.

Naah. XD, es broma, la verdad es que les avisaba que las siguientes actualizaciones que veran sera el tercer cap del zorrito pervertido y despues de eso escribire unos 3 caps de orenji ya que estos dias me llego toda las inspiracion para continuar la historia y hasta estoy emocionado por las nuevas idea que tengo para la tercera temporada :D

Unas cosas ante de que me olvide. Hyuga Hitomi no es el nombre de la madre de hinata, no hasta donde se ya que nunca lo han dicho, solo lo invente a falta del real. Naruto eventualmente mostrata alguna vaariacion del rasengan pero no tantas como en el manga. Se que sakura no ha tenido tanta participacion hasta ahora pero eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante. ¿Naruto tiene un hermano y esta muriendo? Eso lo explicare en otros caps pero creanme no usar OC. Bueno eso es todo creo.

Ahora gente les tengo una pequeña encuesta que hacerles. Ste fic como lo hice de la nada, tengo ideas punteales para continuar pero serian muy puntales por eso queria hacerle diversas pregunta sobre como desearian que la trama avance en ciertos sentidos. Aca vamos.

1.- ¿quieren que naruto posea algun sub-elemento o linea sucesoria especial? Si es si, diganme cual quisieran.(todos menos el mokuton, bakuton o elemento tormenta por diversos motivos)

2.- ¿quieren que hinata aprenda el gamma-ken o fuinjutsu o ambos? Yo en lo personal me tiro por el fuinjutsu pero eso se lo dejo a ustedes.

3.- ¿quisiera ver a sasuke utilizando la espada del dios trueno? (si no la recuerdan vean los cap de relleno de naruto del 100 al 105 creo, la ultima mision que tienen en el anime antes que sasuke se vaya de la aldea)

4.- ¿quieren que sakura aprenda doton jutsus o se especiele en genjutsu?

5.- ¿con quien quieren se empareje sakura? Con esto e estado un poco indeciso sobre si seria sasuke u otro personaje que saldra en los sigueinte caps

Supongo que es eso por ahora, gracias por su ayuda de antemano.

Que lo disfruten y comenten! (lo tipico de los 5 reviews no lo olviden ;D)


End file.
